


葡萄一生的事

by odlanoR_onaitsirC



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 91,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odlanoR_onaitsirC/pseuds/odlanoR_onaitsirC
Summary: 简单粗暴炮友转正故事。
Relationships: Mats Hummels/Harry Kane
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

CP：胡梅尔斯/凯恩  
纯拉郎。斜线前后有意义，注意防雷。没有女友也没有孩子的平行世界，有非常多的时间线改动，与现实并不完全相同。  
*胡梅尔斯没有在2016年转会拜仁的if线。实际上对剧情没有什么影响，只是我不喜欢拜仁而已:-)  
*故事开始时为2016年3月。但此后的时间线为行文方便，与历史上的2016年几乎没有重合之处。勿以为怪。

——  
  
“52.308533,13.25629.”  
这是胡梅尔斯收到的第一条短信，很快，他又收到了第二条。  
“7019.”  
紧接着是第三条。  
“下午两点以后。”  
假如看前两条还觉得有些莫名其妙，加上第三条，其中传达的信息就很清楚了——第一条是用经纬度表示的地点，胡梅尔斯不用查也知道是个酒店；第二条是更详细的地点，也就是房间号；第三条自然是时间，没有说结束的时间，想来发短信的人的意思是他会在下午两点入住，之后整晚都在。  
这样的三条短信指向的行为，任何成年人如果胆敢说自己不懂，都一定是在撒谎。胡梅尔斯也不是第一次做这种事了，但收到的消息如此简单，虽然不一定绝后，至少也算空前。  
应当说，这整个事件都很空前。  
首先是对象，一个成年的英国男性——英国人这一点就已经很空前了，胡梅尔斯是此前从来只和能沟通的对象也就是德国人上床的，这主要由于他很少出国，次要由于他不相信语言不通的情况下能完成约炮的前置准备工作。当然，这是一种歧视，没理由说英国人就一定不会说德语，但至少他目前约的这个人一定不会——胡梅尔斯严重怀疑，哈里凯恩之所以发来了经纬度，纯粹是因为他不知道该怎么拼酒店的名字。  
好吧，好吧，这才是对象之所以空前之处——这一次他给自己找的一夜情对象（也可能是N夜情，视技术和对方的态度而定），也同样是职业球员，甚至同样是五大联赛的职业球员。严格说来，这个年轻的男孩的知名度不一定比胡梅尔斯自己小到哪里去。  
他不该这么做的，太冒险了——实际上，他本来也根本没有想过要这么做。  
昨天以前，他甚至都还不知道哈里凯恩长什么样。昨天英格兰和德国的友谊赛①之后，他固然是将人和名字对上了号，但英格兰队里那么多人，他对哈里凯恩的关注也不多，尽管凯恩打进了英格兰的第一粒进球，表现也很出色，但他进球那会儿胡梅尔斯都已经下场了，丢球和他没有任何关系，再说了，这是友谊赛，如果有坐在板凳席上的球员说自己会为了友谊赛的丢球捶胸顿足，胡梅尔斯绝不会为他的职业精神感动，而只会觉得他有表演型人格——总之，比赛过程中，他对哈里凯恩绝对没有任何多余的关注。  
转折发生在比赛后。  
惯例，比赛以后放一天假，并无表演型人格的胡梅尔斯与同样没有表演型人格的其他一些队友完全没有因为被英格兰绝杀而沮丧，相反，他们兴高采烈地去了酒吧，并在喝得差不多了之后开始玩真心话大冒险。  
大部分的回合对胡梅尔斯来说都乏善可陈，他被抽到过一两次，回答了一个蠢问题，给教练发了条“今晚我能去你家吗？”的短信并被已读不回了，然后便无所事事了许多轮，直到再次被抽到并被给予了“给一个英格兰球员打电话问他能不能明天一起睡觉”的任务。  
如果他再年轻几岁，还和国家队这群人不熟，也还没经历过世界的毒打，也许会对这种LGBT不友好的恶作剧感到受伤，不过现在他真的无所谓。队友们对Gay没有恶意，就算对Gay有恶意，也不是对他有恶意，只是觉得这种玩笑好玩罢了，他们要人打这种电话时的心态就跟他们要人去大街上唱歌一样，提出这个要求的人甚至都没有想到性取向这一点。  
话是这么说，胡梅尔斯装直男也有好多年了，但将新的不认识的人引入这种实际上会令他自己想多的处境还是让他有些不舒服，他只有笑着敷衍道，“给谁打啊？我没有任何英格兰球员的电话号码啊。”他又看向其他队友，“你们有吗？”  
答案说实话并不出乎他的意料，大部分人都摇了摇头，他松了一口气，“那换个冒险吧”只差一秒就要出口，吕迪格突然举起了手机，“嗨，我就说碰上热刺的时候我和他聊过天，存过电话，还真的——马茨，我有哈里凯恩的电话号码。”  
“哎……但是我英语很烂诶。”  
“你只用问一句话就可以了，‘明天愿意和我出来睡觉吗？’别说你这句话都不会啊，太扯了。”  
没有办法再推脱了。胡梅尔斯叹了口气，回忆了一下英格兰九号的脸，说实话，他已经有点不太想得起来了，只依稀记得是个年轻球员。这么说的话，他应该能听出来这是真心话大冒险的惩罚，不至于当真然后爆料给媒体或者向国际足协举报他性骚扰——应当不至于吧。这可是个英格兰人，英格兰球员历来是酒吧舞会泡妹子堕落一条龙的，不应当如此古板，最多这人开不起玩笑，大不了被骂一顿，反正也是用英语骂，他大半听不懂，也没什么了不起的。  
他耸了耸肩，掏出手机来，看着吕迪格的手机屏幕，输入了那串数字，在众目睽睽之下摁下了拨号键。  
铃响到第四声的时候就被接起了，在胡梅尔斯说话以前，话筒里传来了凯恩的声音：“Kane speaking.”  
虽然说的话很正常也很正经，但这声音听起来也太年轻了，胡梅尔斯感到了一丝良心不安，但队友们正目光灼灼地看着他，他只有抛开良心继续道，“嗨，你好，不好意思这么晚打电话过来，我是马茨——马茨胡梅尔斯，你还记得吗，今天我们一起踢了比赛——”  
“是的，我记得。”凯恩打断了他，“你找我有什么事情吗？”  
“呃——你想明天和我一起睡觉吗？”胡梅尔斯说，无可奈何地看到队友们都在拼命捂住嘴巴忍笑，以便给他们一个安静的通话的环境。  
电话那头沉默了十秒钟，接着，凯恩以完全不应该的冷静的语气说，“好的，我明天确定一下，然后告诉你时间和地址。”  
——  
————  
——————啥？  
他没来得及这么问，凯恩在说完之后就把电话挂断了。胡梅尔斯目瞪口呆地放下手机，看着确认了通话结束并终于松开手笑出声并询问自己凯恩说了什么的队友，也恢复了冷静道，“哦，他要我滚，然后把电话挂了。”  
他立刻被大笑和“看来你魅力不够啊”“万一你被告性骚扰怎么办”之类的调侃淹没了。  
胡梅尔斯叹着气喝了口酒，有些分不清是自己在一分钟内完成了约炮比较可怕，还是自己因为真心话大冒险有可能被判性骚扰比较可怕——说到底哈里凯恩在想什么啊？  
没有人能回答他的问题，也没有人能供他倾诉，他只有默默地拿起手机，悄悄地把刚刚打过的通话时间三十六秒的电话存进了通讯录。

**  
并不是说胡梅尔斯没有想过其他的球员里也有Gay的存在，但至少他从来没有听到过类似的传闻，也从来没有想过要去找到他们。  
他甚至根本不会去想这个问题。无论如何，他是打定主意要把自己的性取向隐瞒到底的，这种情况下再去对别人的秘密刨根究底，不符合他的道德观，而且，也没有意义。  
然而，目前的状况并非如此，虽然从行为上来说似乎是他主动的，但从内心而言，他觉得自己几乎相当于在路上被哈里凯恩拦下来并被出柜了。  
但为什么会这样？他觉得哈里凯恩的行为不管从什么角度来说都说不通。  
首先，他为什么会把这种事情告诉自己呢？自己和他此前一句话也没说过，要是哈里凯恩对每个来找他开基佬玩笑的人都这么推心置腹，那胡梅尔斯早就该知道他是gay了。当然，可以解释说，哈里凯恩并不知道这是开玩笑，他可能觉得自己对他感兴趣，所以特意找来了他的电话号码问他要不要睡觉——但他也答应得太快了吧！要是和人睡觉这么简单，胡梅尔斯的炮友就能坐满威斯特法伦了。  
唯一合理的推测是，凯恩应当是有些迷恋自己，也可能早就从某种渠道得知了自己是gay——等等，难道吕迪格也是他安排的？但他怎么能确定自己被抽到又一定会被安排给英格兰球员打电话的任务呢？这个任务他可以绝对确定是穆勒一拍脑门想出来的，还是说凯恩会远程催眠？  
胡梅尔斯哼了一声，将自己越来越混乱的思维拨回正轨，哈里凯恩怎么想的，等他们见面再问好了，就算他英语不怎么样听不懂，也可以借助词典，让凯恩多讲几遍或者干脆打字然后再翻译，这些都不是问题，最重要的问题是，难道他真的要去和哈里凯恩上床吗？  
昨晚回家之以及今天收到短信之后，胡梅尔斯都用谷歌搜过好几次哈里凯恩的名字，看了他的很多照片和视频。当然，这个男人长得并不难看，从某些角度而言，还可以说是英俊，身材也很好——但这就是问题所在，这个男人身高188cm，体重65kg②，瘦归瘦，肌肉线条还是有的，而且身高也在那里，大概率平时在床上的位置和胡梅尔斯差不多——如果他想要上胡梅尔斯怎么办？  
技术上来讲，胡梅尔斯不介意有人上自己，也知道那绝对会很爽，但至少这么多年来，他暂时还没有遇到过对他提出这个要求而看起来靠谱所以没有被拒绝的人，因此，也从来没有这么做过。如果非要破例，他宁可给自己炮友列表里的某些更强壮一点的男人，而不是又瘦又总共只说过两句话的哈里凯恩。  
见鬼，怎么会有人这么快就同意上床？难道正常的情况不是先互相调情，问一问对方过去的性经历，确认是否有共同喜欢的体位，性癖，能接受的程度，要不要玩什么花样，安全词是什么，还要检查体检报告，也许还要先接个吻，确认对方没有口臭——以及最最重要的，确认床上的位置，正常的约炮难道不该是这样吗？  
他盯着凯恩的短信看了十分钟，还是没想好怎么问凯恩愿不愿意被他上，也许是因为他英语不够好，不知道怎么才能将这个意思表达得更委婉，也许也是因为他有点害怕凯恩断然拒绝并取消这次上床。这样的话，他就没有办法再问凯恩的想法，也没有办法先去房间然后伺机上他了——尽管昨晚以前他从来没有想过要和哈里凯恩上床。实际上，他从来没有想过要和任何球员上床，球员的身份就已经令这些英俊而有魅力的男人们在他心中变成了无性人，他绝不会对任何球员产生欲望。  
本来是这样的，但是——  
胡梅尔斯决定不去想这个但是，而是终于回复了短信。  
“好的，我大概两点半到。”

**  
他在两点二十分到达了酒店，戴着墨镜和帽子，开着自己所有的车里最低调的那一辆，并成功地没有引起其他人的注意。  
之后，他花了八分钟在电梯里上上下下，并终于在正好两点半的时候敲响了房门。  
门迅速开了，哈里凯恩穿着衬衣和牛仔裤，看起来甚至比在球场上更小了。他打量了一眼胡梅尔斯，后退一步让他进来，又小声道，“德国人……”  
“你对我的国籍有什么不满吗？”胡梅尔斯顺手关上门，又道。  
“没有，只是说你真准时。”  
“哦。”胡梅尔斯越过他往房间里走，在放下包并坐下之前隐蔽地打量了一眼。不过，其实没什么好看的。凯恩的行李箱放在墙角，外套放在左边的床上，除此之外，没有其他的私人物品，房间干净得就像酒店一样——当然，这确实是酒店。  
“两张床？”他挑挑眉。  
“嗯，如果一张被搞脏了，我还可以睡另一张。”凯恩平静地说，语气毫无起伏，除了脸稍微有点红之外，看起来没有任何害羞的迹象——但他的脸从开门开始就一直有点红，胡梅尔斯觉得还是房间里暖气太足的可能性比较大。  
“呃——是的，好吧。”胡梅尔斯耸耸肩，他本来期望这个年轻人会有些更符合他年龄的表现，比如结结巴巴什么的，但说真的，一个思考十秒钟就能答应约炮的男人，期望他因为一个问题就害羞才是白日做梦，他本来就不该这么想。凯恩没有说话的意思，他只好一边把自己的墨镜和帽子摘下来放在桌子上，一边继续道，“你为什么会答应我？”  
“我为什么不答应？”凯恩奇怪地看着他，“你长得不错，身材也很好；一定会保密我们睡过的事，不用担心被媒体知道；而且我们都是要定期体检的，我也不用担心你有什么病。倒是你，你怎么会知道我是gay？”  
“我不知道。”胡梅尔斯诚实地说，“实际上，这是一个真心话大冒险，我被抽中了要给英格兰球员打电话问他们愿不愿意明天出来睡觉。”  
凯恩终于露出了一点惊慌的表情，胡梅尔斯急忙补充道，“但是，歪打正着，穆勒要我打的电话，他们都不知道我是gay，只是觉得好玩所以让我打，没想到——”  
“哦。”凯恩点点头，“那么我也知道你为什么会给我打了，吕迪格有我的电话号码，是吗？”  
“对，对。”胡梅尔斯点点头，又摇摇头，“但是你们不是一个俱乐部的，你为什么把电话号码给他？难道你——”  
他故意拉长声音，并得到了凯恩的一个白眼，“别这样，我不想冒犯你的国家队队友，但我也不是看到一个人就想上床的。”  
“只花了十秒钟就决定你要和我上床，我觉得你再说这个不合适。”  
“你这句话有语法错误。”凯恩说，“第一句话错了，主语应该放在前面。”  
“我英语不好。”胡梅尔斯恬不知耻地承认，“你能听懂不就可以了吗？”  
“是的。”凯恩完全没有和他斗嘴的意思，干脆地放过了这个话题，又道，“那么，呃——我们开始吧？”  
胡梅尔斯从来没有在约炮中期待或者遇见过这么古怪的气氛，通常情况下，他不会用两句话就决定要和一个人上床，也不会在见面后只谈两分钟就这样生硬地决定开始做爱。  
见鬼，凯恩应该问问他过来的路上有没有堵车，辛不辛苦，有没有被人发现，能在这里呆多久，是不是准备过夜，平时喜欢干什么，跑步吗，钓鱼吗，打高尔夫吗，看电影吗，看什么电影，看爱情电影吗，看动作片吗，喜欢什么类型，哦，是这样吗——然后他们可以自然地抚摸彼此，又开始接吻，然后凯恩会坐在他的腿上，再然后他可以把年轻的男孩抱上床——难道不该这样吗？难道世界上有任何一对准备做爱的人会在尴尬而毫不浪漫且只有两分钟的谈话后以“呃——那我们开始吧？”作为前戏的序曲吗？  
他忍不住看向凯恩，年轻人坐在离他一米远的另一张沙发上，正目光炯炯地看着他，脸上依然没什么表情，只是泛红得更厉害了——咦，他害羞了？甚至，难道之前也是害羞？  
这样的发现让胡梅尔斯心里终于多了一点浪漫的感觉，他有些犹豫地抓住了凯恩的胳膊，又向下握住了他的手，震惊地发现那只手竟然正在微微颤抖。  
“你很紧张吗？”他问。  
“不，没有。”凯恩立刻否认，尽管他的手依然很冷，手心有些潮湿，也依然没有停止抖动，他沉默了几秒钟，脸变得更红了，但声音还是很平静，“我天生这样。”  
“哦——”胡梅尔斯露出了一个心照不宣的笑容来，又笑嘻嘻地问，“那么，虽然现在问可能有点晚了，你是top还是bottom？我只当过top，并且今天也不准备当别的。”  
凯恩脸上出现了一秒钟的茫然，但很快，他又镇定下来，点头道，“哦，哦，当然，没问题，我，嗯，我都可以，所以没问题。”  
“你不会是第一次吧？”胡梅尔斯终于忍不住问。  
“呵呵。”凯恩发出了一声冷笑，“我睡过的人比你见过的都多。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯为这无可辩驳的幼稚叹了口气。不过，凯恩说自己阅人无数虽然当然是扯淡，但既然敢这么说，自然也不至于完全没有经验。应该说，他们出现在这里就说明凯恩应该不是第一次了，通过约炮来解决第一次对他们这样只能保密的gay来说倒不算太稀罕，但如此随便地选择对象，要是第一次也太奇怪了。  
第一次一定不可能，但凯恩的性经验大概率也不会太多，胡梅尔斯敢用一周的周薪来打赌，这个男孩的性生活不会多于五次。  
但是，这也没什么。哈里凯恩只有22岁，要说的话，胡梅尔斯自己22岁的时候也没有多少性经验，实在没必要嘲笑凯恩。这么想着，他没有再继续话题，而是把凯恩冰冷的手握得更紧了，再道，“当然了，亲爱的，不证明一下吗？”  
凯恩眼巴巴地看了他一两秒，才终于醒悟过来，依然保持着手的连接，他站起来走到了胡梅尔斯的沙发面前，然后用另一只自由的手扶住了胡梅尔斯的肩膀，继而俯下身来给了他一个吻。  
与生硬的态度不同，年轻人的嘴唇非常柔软而温暖，但他接吻的动作却和态度差不多，粗鲁又直接，舌头试图冲开胡梅尔斯的嘴唇的动作也充满了侵略性。胡梅尔斯在心里摇了摇头，松开了手，转而扶住了对方的腰部，强迫着年轻人坐在了他的腿上，再用双手捧住了凯恩的脸，张开嘴加深了这个吻，并开始争夺主动权。  
出乎意料的是，尽管一开始的吻那么粗暴，但当胡梅尔斯真正开始进攻之后，凯恩反而又退缩了，他的舌头非常安分地呆在自己嘴里的角落，当胡梅尔斯试图与它互动时，年轻人的回应非常笨拙。而当胡梅尔斯吸吮着他的舌头或嘴唇，或暗示性地咬一咬他的下唇时，他的反应只是大口地喘气，然后犹豫着抱住了胡梅尔斯的脖子，动作轻到胡梅尔斯几乎无法感觉到自己的背有任何承重。  
他最终结束了这个吻，抬起头去看凯恩蓝色的眼睛，这双眼睛已经不那么坚定了，甚至还有一点退缩和恐惧。  
这说不通，如果连接吻都能让这个男孩害怕，他又为什么会这么轻易地答应做爱呢？  
在胡梅尔斯内心的某个地方，有一个名叫良心的东西要他停下来，或者至少也要问个明白，但他怀里的这具身体正在微微地颤抖着，并依然勇敢地、甚至挤出了一丝微笑来看着他。在这样的情况下，良心实在缺少吸引力。  
胡梅尔斯在心里悄悄地叹了一口气，给了年轻的男孩一个短促的安抚性质的吻，又将双手从宽松的下摆伸进了他的衣服里。  
年轻人瑟缩了一下，但依然没有任何反抗的举动，也没有说话，只是将德国人的脖子抱的更紧了一些。胡梅尔斯轻轻地拍了拍他的背部作为安抚，然后又将手移向身前，捏住了已经微微挺立的乳头。  
对方的颤抖更明显了，胡梅尔斯有点摸不准，这究竟是因为自己攻击到了合适的地方，找到了凯恩的敏感点呢，还是因为他害怕了呢？如果是普通的约炮，他绝不会有这么愚蠢的疑问，但凯恩表现出来的胆小和寡言都是他见所未见，不能不多一个心眼。  
好在，随着他的持续进攻，凯恩合上了蓝色的眼睛，发出了难以抑制的喘息，并几乎就要蜷缩到胡梅尔斯的怀里，而从他们贴在一起的腿看来，开始感到兴奋的绝不只有胡梅尔斯一个人。  
胡梅尔斯满意地哼哼了一声，清了清嗓子，正准备说些什么，又突然顿住了。  
靠！怎么用英文说乳头？他日常交流以及足球相关的英语倒是没问题，但见鬼，足球和日常需要乳头吗？不需要！谁会没事去背乳头这个词？还有，阴茎怎么说？一直说cock吗？这是俚语吧，只说这一个词不会被认为他是个乏味又低俗的笨蛋吗？插入又该怎么说？他知道插上电源叫plug in，但性交的插入也可以用这个词吗？还有，精液呢？高潮呢？敏感呢？兴奋又要用哪个词？见鬼，他还怎么调情？  
胡梅尔斯从来不觉得自己在床上是一个话很多的人，当然，他会调情，会说一些下流话，但那些话都很简短，没什么重点，过后自己都想不起来说了什么。所以，凭借着自己完全可以接受采访的英文水平，他甚至连想都没想过他们之间可能会有语言障碍——好吧，他想到过一次，但那时他想的是，他可能听不懂凯恩对为什么要答应和他上床的解释——结果那部分简单得很，难的反而是上床。他怎么会想到他会在试图调情时出现表达问题？谁能想到这种问题？  
他停下了动作，双手安分地扶住了年轻人的腰，抬头看向正在看着自己的凯恩，又清了清嗓子，道，“我，嗯，我……”  
凯恩笑了，低下头亲了亲他的额头，又坐起来道，“别傻了，笨蛋，你可以说德语，我只需要听懂你的语气就可以了。”  
这个年轻人未免太善解人意了——又或者说，他有过和英语不好的外国人的经验？也许过去这种经验并不太好，所以才让他这么容易害怕？  
自觉一切都说得通了的胡梅尔斯也回了凯恩一个笑容，又用手扯住他的领子将他拉下来，给了他一个激烈的长吻。  
年轻人的回应比此前自然了很多，但当胡梅尔斯将吻向下并开始用牙齿解开他衬衫的扣子时，他又变得害羞了起来，抱住了胡梅尔斯的头，却不确定是否应该阻止他，只有心烦意乱地抓了一把手下蜷曲的黑发。  
胡梅尔斯忍不住将头往上，加大了力气，咬了咬年轻人的喉结，又吸吮了一下，使得年轻人发出了一声破碎的呻吟。  
他不该这么做的，脖子通常不是他进攻的部位，即使亲吻，他也很少会试图在这里留下吻痕——他不想让他的任何约炮对象陷入社交困境。但想象着凯恩在他的队友面前佯做镇定地表示“这没什么，只是被蚊子咬了一下”然后被揭穿“现在是三月，哪来的蚊子”的场景，他就忍不住觉得好笑。  
也许还是应该宽容一点。他离开了已经红了一块的脖子，用手慢慢地解开了凯恩的衬衫扣子，再将吻印上了对方赤裸的胸膛。  
年轻人的乳头异乎寻常的敏感，如果说之前用手指还能让他保持一定程度的镇静，当胡梅尔斯改用舌头之后，他就几乎要融化在胡梅尔斯身上了。  
“冷静，哈里，冷静。”他用英语说，笑着离开了年轻人的胸口，又用自己的勃起蹭了蹭对方同样凸出的部位，一边开始解开他们彼此的腰带，一边改用更舒适的德语说，“宝贝，你的乳头一直这么敏感吗？在场上要怎么办呢？”  
凯恩迷惑地看了他一眼，又抱紧了他，将下巴放在胡梅尔斯的头顶上，闷闷地说，“我不知道你在说什么……不过我想这个回答是合适的：我之前从来没有发现过。”  
“那你曾经的床伴可真糟糕。”他用英语评价道，并扶着年轻人腰帮助他站起来，终于彻底脱掉了那碍事的裤子。  
“没错。”凯恩对他笑了笑，惊奇地看着胡梅尔斯迅速地甩开他自己的裤子，然后又坐在了沙发上，忍不住张大嘴道，“我们不去床上吗？”  
“来吧，宝贝。”胡梅尔斯拍了拍自己的大腿，看着凯恩几乎是带着羞愧的表情坐了下来，并努力不去看胡梅尔斯的阴茎，更不必说让自己的和它有任何接触。实际上，他甚至都不能说是坐在胡梅尔斯身上，这个年轻人大部分的重力都在他自己的腿上，以至于胡梅尔斯几乎没有任何负重感。  
也太小心翼翼了吧，这个年轻人之前的床伴是有多差劲啊……胡梅尔斯叹了口气，用力地压住了凯恩的肩膀，使他发出一声惊呼，并终于真的坐了下来。  
“别怕，别怕。”他将手下滑，抱住了凯恩的背部，安抚地抱住了这个年轻人，假装没有发现他们的阴茎正交错在一起——但凯恩一定发现了，他不安地动了动自己的臀部，试图将它们分开，但由于距离太近，只引起了一些摩擦，并令他由于快感而发出了轻微的呜咽声。  
胡梅尔斯笑着用手将它们放在一起，交错地抚摸着它们，但将更多的注意力给予凯恩。他从底部开始施力，然后慢慢地伸向顶端，用他对自己和其他人用过许多次的技巧服侍着这个男孩，满意地感觉到他在自己的手下越来越硬。  
要这样先让他高潮一次吗？还是直接开始正戏呢？胡梅尔斯用另一只手扶住他的后颈，迫使男孩低下头来与自己接吻，并最终决定先取悦这个男孩。他将手从年轻人的阴茎那里离开，使得他发出了一声含混的抱怨，然后抓住他的腰，让他们掉了个个，这样，就变成他跪坐在凯恩上方了。  
凯恩迷惑地看着他，在柔软的沙发里抬起身来，张开嘴，似乎要发出什么疑问，但胡梅尔斯用一个吻打断了它，然后，他将自己的头下移，从凯恩的下巴开始，吻过他的胸口，平坦的腹部，肚脐，最终，当他握住凯恩挺立的阴茎时，年轻人倒抽了一口凉气。  
“你不用……”  
他的推拒被胡梅尔斯舔上去的动作打断了，变成了破碎的喘息。  
男孩的味道比他想象得要好很多，甚至可以说有一点柠檬的香味，胡梅尔斯想他一定在等着自己的这段时间洗过澡了，就像自己在出门前做的一样。这让他笑了笑，并最终将那坚硬的性器完全含入了嘴中。  
他模拟着性交的姿势，先是让男孩在自己的嘴里抽插了一会儿，然后便开始持续地对顶部施加着刺激。他舔着最敏感的顶端，偶尔吸吮一下，听着凯恩喘息声的改变，并调整着自己的力度和频率，直到自己的每一次轻舔都能使得凯恩在他身下颤抖为止。  
然后，这个男孩终于失去了自制，他坐起身，用手扶住了胡梅尔斯的头，又几乎是下意识地挺了挺自己的臀部，以便能插得更深入。  
胡梅尔斯在内心微笑，宽容地将它吞得更深，并用手开始抚慰留在外面的底部，使得年轻人发出兴奋而满足的呜咽来。  
凯恩显然已经达到了高潮的边缘，他开始变得湿润的眼神，更加坚硬的性器，下意识挺起臀部的动作，以及嘴里的呻吟，一切都能说明这一点。而且，随着胡梅尔斯有意识地更深地吞入他阴茎的动作，这一切的反应都在加大，但即便如此，他抓住胡梅尔斯头发的动作依然非常克制，甚至不能令胡梅尔斯感到疼痛。  
也许这个男孩的力气就是这么小？  
胡梅尔斯这么在内心开了个玩笑，进一步地放松了自己的嘴唇和喉咙，让自己能够吞得更深，并让男孩终于几乎发出了一声哭声，然后在他的嘴里射了出来。  
胡梅尔斯没有立刻离开它，而是继续温柔地舔着颤抖的性器，以便凯恩能够更多地享受高潮的余韵。最终，当他离开凯恩时，这个男孩投过来了一个温柔的笑容，并毫不犹豫地将他拉了上来，吻住了他，毫不在意可能尝到自己的味道。  
胡梅尔斯满意地和他接吻，享受着年轻人抱住自己的脸，轻柔地按着自己的头皮的动作。他也已经很硬了，但这样温柔缓慢的接吻感觉也不错，他还可以再等一会儿。  
尽管如此，他还是有些控制不住地随着接吻而用自己勃起的部位摩擦着凯恩的大腿，年轻人敏感地止住了接吻，犹豫着说，“那么，你需要我也帮你……？”  
胡梅尔斯大笑着打断了他，“不，不用了，我有更好的东西。”  
这句话有一半是假话。  
胡梅尔斯当然很喜欢被口交，应该说，没有任何男人会不喜欢被口交，他拒绝主要是因为他已经很硬了，很想立刻得到快感——而他并不相信哈里凯恩的嘴能完成这个工作，这个男孩看起来经验非常贫瘠，绝对会咬到他的。  
这似乎是一个悖论。如果你因为一个人缺乏经验而拒绝他为你口交，那么他就不可能得到经验，最终，你将永远也享受不到他的口交。从长远来看，这是个坏主意，但首先，他们不一定还能约下一次，其次，凯恩可以去找其他倒霉鬼积累经验，然后再来服侍他，胡梅尔斯绝不会有半点嫉妒心。  
但这是很久很久以后的事情了，现在，他只能站起来，离开凯恩，去自己的包里找安全套和润滑油。当场撕开安全套的包装并开始为自己装备的时候，他又回头看了一眼凯恩，后者迅速地移开了目光，并且看起来又脸红了。  
胡梅尔斯为这过分强烈的害羞感到了一丝无奈，但同时，他很高兴地发现凯恩的性器也恢复了半硬的状态。不管表现多么克制又害羞，不管言谈举止多么矜持又冷淡，不管这次事件整体来看多么尴尬又古怪，至少这个年轻人的身体还保持着坦白的热情，这就够了。  
他很快装备好了安全套，又看了一眼润滑油，将它随手丢在了床上，接着，他走向凯恩，站在离沙发一米远的地方，向年轻的男孩张开了双手，“来吧，亲爱的。”  
他并不期待也并不觉得凯恩真的会响应他的呼唤，但事实恰恰相反，凯恩立刻站了起来，做了一个小小的助跑，便轻盈地跳到了他身上，双手抱住他的头，腿也牢牢地缠在了他的腰上，整个动作一气呵成，胡梅尔斯几乎没能反应过来。  
如果凯恩再重一点的话，他可能会非常丢脸地摔倒，好在这个男孩实在是瘦得过分——胡梅尔斯很难想象，自己只比他高三厘米，却重了六十多斤——而无论去问谁，都不会有人说胡梅尔斯胖的。总之，在最初的摇晃之后，他还是抱紧了这个男孩，并笑着吻了吻后者脸上灿烂的笑容。  
现在他知道凯恩为什么会这么熟练了——他当然熟练了，胡梅尔斯自己也就是现在找不到对象去做，他年轻的时候也很熟练的——难道世界上有不熟悉上树的球员吗？不存在的。  
胡梅尔斯在年轻的时候上树其他人许多次，在现在又被其他人上树过很多次，但这都是在球场上进行的，他从来没有哪怕一秒钟想过这和性有关系。但现在，赤裸裸的凯恩以标准的上树的姿势跳到了同样赤裸的他怀里，脸上的笑容又天真又灿烂——尽管明明他坚硬的性器正抵着胡梅尔斯的腹部，而胡梅尔斯的勃起只要稍微再用一点力就几乎能够插入他了——救命，这个无知的男孩把一切都变得色情了。  
胡梅尔斯在心里幻想了一下几个国家队或者俱乐部的喜欢对他上树的队友，很满意即使是凯恩正在他怀里的这个瞬间，这些队友在他心里依然是无性人——实际上，想到队友们对他做这种事，他甚至都要软了。  
他决定将注意力重新转到凯恩身上。  
年轻的男孩依然抱着他，不同于此前甚至不敢坐在胡梅尔斯大腿上的状态，现在他非常放心且放松地挂在胡梅尔斯身上，脸上是胡梅尔斯今天进房间以来第一次看见的开朗的笑容。  
“早知道抱一抱你就能让你这么高兴，我早就这么做了。”他嘟哝道。  
“只是现在，刚进房间的时候不行。”凯恩说。  
“你就直说要人给你口一管才行呗。”胡梅尔斯用德语抱怨道，又抱着凯恩一起倒在了床上，使得年轻人被压在他身下并发出了一声惊呼。  
“我知道你在骂我。”凯恩甚至没有挣扎，在最初的惊讶之后，只是眨了眨眼睛，就放松了身体，毫无抵抗地躺在胡梅尔斯的身下，又看着他笑嘻嘻地说。  
“你现在话就多了，怎么射之前那么少？”他撑起自己的身体，一边伸手去拿润滑油，一边继续用德语说。  
凯恩躺在原地，转过脸不去看他往手上倒润滑油的动作，只道，“你有那么多脏话要说吗？拜托，说英语吧。”  
胡梅尔斯哼哼了一声，将涂满了润滑油的手抵住了入口，并迅速地让第一根手指伸了进去，再笑道，“OK。”  
凯恩的表情很难形容，一根手指绝不会令他疼痛——他并未软下去的阴茎足以证明这一点，但显然，这让他感到非常古怪，以至于看向胡梅尔斯的眼神几乎有些惊恐。  
这个男孩的表现就好像这里从来没有没任何人甚至他自己触碰过似的，胡梅尔斯再次觉得自己之前的推断是有道理的——在过往的性经验中，凯恩应当是top——不过这么说的话，糟糕的就不是凯恩的性伴侣而是凯恩了，这个男孩看起来对前戏该怎么做一无所知，吻技也差得可以，难道他以前都是脱了衣服就干的吗？他现在还没有被起诉强奸真是走运。  
胡梅尔斯也不想被起诉强奸，尤其不想被哈里凯恩起诉——他甚至无怨无悔地给这个男孩口了一管，通常这是需要对等回报的！  
他叹着气继续扩张，从一根手指变成两根手指，又变成三根，速度是有一点快了，但在润滑油的帮助下，这并不能算非常困难——尤其是凯恩实在相当配合。甚至都用不着胡梅尔斯思考怎么用英文要求他扩张，他就自己乖乖地放松了身体，即使是胡梅尔斯不小心刺激到了前列腺，他也能在下意识的收缩之后立刻继续放松，以便胡梅尔斯的手指完成工作。  
在觉得入口已经变软之后，胡梅尔斯没有再用上第四根手指头——通常来说他会的，但今天的床伴并没有投桃报李，他已经兴奋了很久了，有些忍不住了。  
他将男孩翻了过来，使他趴在床上，又在自己的阴茎——严格来说是安全套——外面倒了一些润滑油，并以此为帮助，一鼓作气地贯穿了凯恩。  
也许是延迟满足，也许真的就是这样——这个男孩的体内比胡梅尔斯此前想象得还要好，又紧又温暖，内壁挤压着他阴茎的感觉甚至让他有些头晕目眩，恨不得把时间倒回到三秒钟之前，让他能把这个过程再来一次，缓慢地来一次，让他能仔细地体会贯穿的细节和随之而来的快感。  
他又闭上眼睛回味了一秒钟，几乎就要开始抽插，才忽然想起来要低头去看凯恩的反应。后者已经不像他刚被翻过身时的那样了，他不再把脸埋在枕头里，而是偏过头看向了胡梅尔斯，当发现自己的视线与胡梅尔斯对上之后，蓝色的眼睛迅速被雾气掩盖了，继而带了一丝哭腔道，“好痛！”  
胡梅尔斯哑然，摸了摸他的腰，不负责任地安慰道，“马上就好了。”  
“真的很痛，我不知道会这么痛……”凯恩依然看着他，眨了眨眼睛，抬起手抓住了胡梅尔斯的左手手腕，“我不想做了，好痛，我不想……”  
“嘘——”胡梅尔斯俯下身，用吻堵住了他接下来的话，左手挣脱了凯恩的手，转而握住了凯恩的手腕，将他压在床上，右手则绕到他身前，握住了他稍有疲软的性器，轻轻地按摩着。与此同时，胡梅尔斯保持着这个角度和姿势，开始缓慢地抽插了起来。  
这样有一点强迫的嫌疑，事后他也许会为此感到一点负罪感，但现在让他就这么停下来实在太不人道了，从现实来说，他也做不到。另一方面，即使眼里泛着泪花，凯恩的身体却依然没有丝毫反抗的动作，刚才他抓住胡梅尔斯的手腕时，力气甚至小到不能让胡梅尔斯的皮肤泛红——就像此前胡梅尔斯为他口交时他施加给胡梅尔斯头发的力气一样。  
胡梅尔斯很清楚这是年轻人的礼貌或者说害羞，但此刻他忽视了自己的良心，将此当成了一种默许。  
他一次又一次地拔出直到边缘，又重新用力地插入，感受着这个过程中自己是如何被挤压，又是如何被包围，感受着那种紧密的温暖的触感，也同样感受着身下年轻人随着他的动作而颤抖的身体，以及耳边的断断续续的带着哭腔的呻吟。  
他并没有花太多的时间来取悦凯恩，一切都是自然而然的。他不可能在插入又抽出的循环中不刺激到凯恩的前列腺，而即便凯恩曾经因为疼痛而几乎想要中止，随着胡梅尔斯的动作，快感压过疼痛也实在是很自然的事情。  
凯恩又变成了面朝下趴着，胡梅尔斯不能看清楚他的表情，但从听到的声音来看，他猜年轻人蓝色的眼睛应当依然布满了水雾——但是是好的那种。事实上，凯恩从很久之前开始就不再叫痛了，胡梅尔斯也已经将自己的手收了回来，撑在年轻人的身侧，以便更好的发力，继续他粗暴而无节制的进攻。  
胡梅尔斯知道这样有些野蛮，他应该再温柔一点，但他有些无法控制自己。他已经等了太久，而插入的感觉又是那样美妙。他的节奏不可避免地越来越快，不知道从什么时候起，他就抓紧了凯恩的腰，以便自己能插得更加深入。  
频率，速度，力道，所有的一切都如此激烈，不仅仅是每一次插入，甚至他的任何动作都能刺激到这个男孩的前列腺，而且是强力的、蛮横的、连续的刺激，使得男孩在持续不断的快感的冲击下再也说不出一句完整的话，而只是无助地躺在床单上，将脸埋在枕头里，从喉咙深处发出带着快感的悲鸣。  
在这样持续不断的刺激之下，凯恩终于颤抖着达到了高潮，他的呻吟中断了一秒钟，双手用力抱紧了枕头，甬道则强烈地收缩着，而这一切也最终带来了胡梅尔斯的高潮。  
他又最后抽插了几次，试图让高潮的快感持续得更久一些，并让凯恩由于过度刺激发出了新的哭声，同时将身体内正在射精的性器夹得更紧了。  
胡梅尔斯闭上了眼睛，叹着气享受着这一刻，又习惯性地摸了摸凯恩赤裸而微微潮湿的腰部。当一切都结束之后，他终于停下了动作，让自己离开年轻人的身体，又躺在了他的身边，放松地抚摸着后者的背和头发。  
凯恩闭着眼睛，在他的抚摸下渐渐地放松了身体，又蜷缩在他身边，眼角还沾着泪花，胡梅尔斯凑过去吻了吻他的眼睛，又道，“我们该起来啦，应该睡另一张床，而且得去洗个澡，不然你会不舒服的。”  
“可是我好困……”凯恩叹了口气，又看了他一眼，忽然脸红了，“啊，是因为我出了很多汗是吗？我是不是闻起来很糟糕？”  
胡梅尔斯惊奇地笑了，“难道我不是吗？你在想什么呢？我是说润……等等，你不知道吗？难道你原来上过床之后就这么抱着你的炮友睡觉？见鬼，你怎么还没有被起诉强奸？”  
凯恩给了他一个暧昧的笑容，又闭上了眼睛，“让我睡一下吧，马茨。我真的好痛，不想动。”  
“你必须洗个澡，清理一下润滑油，不然……”他又推了一把凯恩，但后者似乎已经打定主意要在床上睡到地老天荒，面对他的话和行为，甚至根本没有睁开眼睛。胡梅尔斯叹了一口气，干脆站起身，先丢掉了一片狼藉的安全套，再将凯恩抱了起来，“好吧，好吧，我抱你去可以了吗？你这个爱撒娇的小鬼。”  
凯恩震惊地抱住了他的脖子，像是终于醒了过来一样，他安分地没有挣扎，只是又露出了一丝惊恐的表情。  
“别那么看我了……好像我做错了什么似的。”胡梅尔斯又叹了口气，抱着他往浴室走去，又道，“当然，你可以因为我的技术太好而决定以后都做bottom——”他忽视了年轻人发出来的响亮的嗤笑，继续道，“但如果你以后还准备做top，就不要做完就睡觉了，至少提醒一下对方去洗澡，不然润滑油留在体内会不舒服的——知道了吗？”  
哈里凯恩没有给这句话任何回应，尽管年轻人一直抱着他，也一直专注地看着他，但从眼神来看，这个男孩完全在走神。胡梅尔斯将他放在浴缸里，又摸了摸他凌乱的头发，感受着男孩用头蹭着他的手的动作，才笑道，“好吧，好吧，小鬼，你就继续当你的冷酷混蛋吧，我还是选择当个好人——哈里，你现在感觉怎么样，还痛吗？”  
“我还是好痛……但是很开心。”凯恩笑了笑，又蹭了蹭他的手心，“谢谢你，马茨，选择了你真是太好了。”  
胡梅尔斯迷惑地看着他，忽然悚然一惊，“等一下，怪不得你什么都不知道，根本没有什么糟糕性经历——你其实是处男吧？”  
“现在不是了。”凯恩改用脸蹭了蹭他，第一次的，露出了一个非常符合他年龄的狡黠的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①：这场友谊赛发生于2016年3月26日，在柏林举行，英格兰3-2德国，戴尔绝杀。不过，吕迪格转会到切尔西则是2017年的事情，此处可以假定他提前了一段时间转会……对不起啦罗马。  
> ②：这是凯恩15年的体重数据，16年的没查到，但根据肉眼观测，16年他应该还没有开始增肌（或者增肌不太成功），总之，这两年的身材没什么区别，因此，姑且就用15年的数据了，勿以为怪。


	2. Chapter 2

哈里凯恩想要有性生活已经有一段时间了。  
这很正常。他二十二岁了，正是性欲的巅峰期，身边又都是或者有女朋友或者不缺女朋友（炮友）的人，即使没有人没品到拿房事来炫耀，更衣室换衣服时互相调侃背上的抓痕或者咬痕或者干脆脖子上的吻痕也几乎是天天都有。  
作为一个处男，天天处在这样的环境里，凯恩觉得自己没有心理变态真是上天垂怜——尤其这些队友们还会拿他处男这一点开玩笑。  
在凯恩看来，这是很难理解的。他从来没有和任何队友讨论（抱怨）过自己的性生活，难道仅仅因为自己身上总是干干净净没有亲热过的痕迹，就能断定自己是处男吗？难道就不能是他的性伴侣比较温柔文静吗？  
他这么问过维尔通亨，后者点点头，又拍拍他的肩膀，说，“哈里，我绝对相信你。只有一个问题，安全套打开以后是干的还是湿的，你能告诉我吗？”  
“呃——”凯恩哑口无言，并恼羞成怒地拒绝了维尔通亨“小鬼，晚上跟我们去酒吧吧”的邀请。  
也不能全部归因为恼羞成怒，另一个理由是，跟维尔通亨去泡吧对他发展性生活实在毫无帮助。  
理所当然，一群血气方刚的球员，抱着至少也是见见漂亮女孩的目的，又怎么会去gay吧呢？又怎么会适合凯恩呢？

**  
为什么我会是gay呢？  
凯恩偶尔会这么想。  
他从来不是一个谎话连篇的人，可觉醒了性取向之后，他就随时准备好了说谎。  
对父母是被问起时的“我暂时还不想谈恋爱”，对朋友是一起出门时的“对确实那个路过的女孩真好看”，对队友是在一起从酒吧出来后装模作样的唉声叹气“今天也没有人愿意跟我回家”，对陌生人则是在酒吧里给对自己抛媚眼的女孩一张故意写错了自己电话号码的纸条。  
这样是否有违自己的道德观，他从很久以前就不再想了。牵着某个人的手介绍给家人朋友，或者在社交媒体上大大方方地发合照，这样的情景也很早之前就从他的想象里消失了。  
然而，精神上的封闭并不代表肉体上的清心寡欲，22岁生日之后，哈里凯恩一天比一天想要有性生活。  
理论上来说他是知道要怎么做的，他也有很多人可以吸取经验。甚至他都能叫出几个第一次通过约炮来解决的队友和朋友的名字来，他也在网上偷偷查过了伦敦的gay吧以及变装的要点，约炮的注意要素他也能说出一二来，但每一次他鼓足勇气想要出门，都总是走到门口就折返。  
如果我被发现了要怎么办呢？  
他应该知道这样的可能性很小，毕竟他未必比他的队友们更出名，而队友们换过这么多任炮友，他也没见过有任何女性在一夜春宵之后冒出来说“嗨，我和某某睡过！”——既然如此，与他睡觉的男人们也没理由突然爱上媒体。  
话是这么说，但他就是很害怕。说得难听一点，其他球员即使被爆料约炮也没什么大不了的，最多比赛状态不好，可能会多一个被喷的理由，但他一旦被发现，其后果就几乎不敢想象。无论如何，他没有任何意愿要当第一个出柜的五大联赛球员，家人，朋友，教练，队友，乃至热刺和英格兰的球迷会怎么看他呢？如果母亲看到新闻的时候哭起来，如果维尔通亨再也不会搭住他的肩膀，如果梅森在训练之后不再抱住他——如果在所有人眼里，他就从此变成了另一个人，他要怎么办呢？他有能力抵挡这一切吗？  
在折返的一百次里，有九十次他是在想这个问题。另外的十次要更荒诞不经，且主要与他的处男身份有关。  
比如，要怎么样才能让人觉得他有经验？要怎么样才能顺利约到自己看上的人——说到底，要约什么人啊？  
他在自己能想到的一大堆条件里筛选最硬性的几个——第一，这个人一定不能多话——最好是一和陌生人说话就会惊恐发作而且也不会打字——但这样的人怎么会去酒吧又怎么会同意约炮实在是个问题；第二，这个人不能有任何形式的传染性疾病——但怎么让他出示体检证明呢？就算出示了又可以相信吗？万一是那个人自己打印的呢？……；第三，这个人最好帅一点——但帅哥用得着来gay吧约炮吗？凯恩对此也很怀疑。  
总之，他最硬性的三个要求要么难以验证，要么难以完成——更不必说他难以宣之于口的第四个想法了。  
“我到底是要上人，还是要被人上呢？”  
这么说虽然很蠢，但凯恩真的已经想过这个问题很久了。从他意识到自己是gay的那一天起，这个灵魂拷问就一直萦绕在他的心头。  
这不应该，他想。他见过的同性题材的电影和小说里，大家都是天生就知道这一点，即使也许两种行为他们都会做，但也总有更喜欢也更习惯的一种——最起码，凯恩从没见过任何人自慰是既想象自己上人又想象自己被上的。  
当然，凯恩自己也不是这样。他手淫的时候通常不会想象任何具体的性行为，也不会想象任何具体的人，只要想象有什么人和自己拥抱，接吻，或者只是看着喜欢的电影，什么都不想，借着刺激性器，他就能自然而然地高潮。  
也许必须要试过才知道吧。他最终得出这样沮丧的结论。  
于是一切回到原点，他要怎么去找一个这样的人呢？  
但世界也许决定对他网开一面，他用不着去找那个人，那个人会自己找上门来——2016年3月26日，他收到胡梅尔斯的电话，简单的寒暄之后，问他，“你想明天和我一起睡觉吗？”

**  
与胡梅尔斯的想象不同，在次日回到国家队之后，凯恩完全没有试图遮掩脖子上的吻痕，他甚至是骄傲地脱掉了上衣，在圣乔治公园的更衣室走来走去，展示着自己喉结乃至赤裸的胸膛上的更多的吻痕——然而，大家快乐地开着别的玩笑，没有人对他的吻痕发表意见。  
怎么会这样？？？？？  
凯恩百思不得其解，终于放弃了展示自己身材的举动，沮丧地坐在自己的位置上，开始整理包。到这个时候，梅森才终于凑过来道，“你在德国玩得怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”他点点头，回忆了一秒，又点点头，更正措辞，“非常好。”  
“真的假的？好吧，但是你住的酒店也太差了吧？”  
“啊？”  
“你都被虫子咬了多少包啊……看了感觉真可怜。”  
凯恩愤怒地跳了起来，“你是处男吗瑞安？这是吻痕！”  
“别开玩笑了，”梅森露出一个机灵的笑容来，“在伦敦去了多少次酒吧一无所获，一个人在德国待半天就能成功，你做梦呢。”  
“……你怎么知道德国人不喜欢我呢？”凯恩抱怨道。  
“呵呵。”梅森给了他一个白眼，甚至连吐槽都懒得说了。  
好吧，好吧。凯恩想。只有一次，他们当然不信，但如果几次三番地发生呢，总不会有人再管自己叫处男了。见鬼，他明明就不是了！  
想到这里，他郑重地拿起手机，给手机里存为eve——一个他谷歌到的德国常用女名——的号码发了条短信：“？”  
胡梅尔斯回得也很快：“？”  
凯恩又发了个“……？”，胡梅尔斯等了几秒，回了个“OK”，凯恩在长出一口气的同时又有些担心胡梅尔斯究竟有没有理解自己的意思，好在德国人发来的下一条短信直接地打消了他的念头。  
“德国？”  
凯恩犹豫了一会儿，想到上次就是自己去的柏林（虽然是因为友谊赛），而且也是自己主动开房，为了公平，这次非得让胡梅尔斯过来不可，于是坚定地回复道，“伦敦！”  
这次胡梅尔斯沉默得更久了，在凯恩几乎就要松口表示“好吧我去德国也可以”的时候，德国人的消息终于来了，“下周二吧，那天我放假，你也没有比赛。”  
这好像是他们在短信里的第一次真正的谈话……自觉纠结这一点实在太蠢的凯恩干脆发了个笑脸过去，又发了个地址，同时备注道，“我家。”  
“OK。”胡梅尔斯说，“我什么时候过去好？”  
再也没办法用短句回答问题，凯恩只好也真正地在短信里说了一句话，“白天我应该要训练，不过没关系，门口花盆底下有钥匙，你到了以后直接进去就好。”  
胡梅尔斯在正在输入的状态上保持了好长一段时间，才终于发来了一句极其简短的话，“好的。”  
“‘好的’要打这么久？”凯恩质问道。  
“……”胡梅尔斯略过了这个话题，又道，“你去买点润滑油和安全套吧，我不想带它们上飞机，很尴尬。”  
凯恩干咳一声，试图让自己的脸红褪去，免得被更衣室的其他人发现，在回复短信之前，他先环视了一圈更衣室，确认没有人在看自己，才打字道，“我也不好意思去买，还是你带吧。”  
“…………………………”胡梅尔斯迅速地回了他一串超长的省略号，终于道，“算了，我网购吧，寄到你家。”  
“好的，谢谢。”凯恩立刻回复道，想了想觉得这似乎违背了他们的公平原则，继续打字道，“那么我帮你买机票吧，护照发一下。”  
胡梅尔斯在两分钟后发来了自己护照的扫描照片，相应的，凯恩在五分钟后给他发去了机票的信息。  
这就是他们定下第二次约炮的全部对话了。

**  
周二，胡梅尔斯的航班预计在十点抵达伦敦，接下来哪怕他是用爬的，都该在下午三点以前抵达凯恩的家——也就是说，凯恩结束训练以前，胡梅尔斯想必已经在他家撸狗了。  
胡梅尔斯会不会讨厌狗？自己是不是应该在出门前把狗关起来？还有，冰箱里有披萨，沙拉，还有果汁，但是胡梅尔斯会喜欢吃吗？会不会他需要减脂，不能吃这些？那他方便点外卖吗，或者方便出门去吃吗？不会他在家里饥肠辘辘只能等自己回家吧？  
这些都是他在训练到一半的时候才想到的问题，并有些后悔没有和胡梅尔斯再多交流一点，确认这些，以便胡梅尔斯在他家待得舒服一点。实际上，别说这种完全不熟的炮友了，就算是埃里克森要在他不在家的时候来他家待一段时间，他也该详细解释一下情况并询问一下爱好和要求的——即使丹麦人已经来过好几次了，但这是礼貌问题。  
他真的不是没有情商，他知道正常情况下应该怎么做，但不知道为什么，面对胡梅尔斯，他就是不自觉地想要保证他们的交流越少越好。  
说真的，德国人其实挺不错的，上完床还会抱他去洗澡，知道他是处男也没有嘲笑他，他那样没头没尾发过去一个问号，胡梅尔斯也还是理解了他的意思，并愿意和他这样技术不好的人上第二次床——他真的应该对德国人好一点，多交流一点。德国人是个好人，他本来是很喜欢好人的，他们应该是可以成为朋友的。  
但是，他就是不想这么做。  
不想在短信里打出正常的句子，不想聊到性以外的内容，甚至也不想去思考胡梅尔斯的事情，总觉得如果知道更多，胡梅尔斯就会真的变成一个人，而不像现在这样是一个符号。  
不过这么说的话，他不该问胡梅尔斯“为什么‘是的’要打那么久”的，这种下意识的撒娇太不应该了，好在胡梅尔斯也没有回复，幸亏如此，他们绝大部分的聊天还是只集中在性上，没有外延。  
谢谢你，马茨。凯恩在心里对德国人致敬——真的，这个男人太完美了，虽然不能确定第二次上床的感觉是不是也和第一次一样好，但此刻，凯恩真的很希望能和他一直一直当炮友。  
——无论如何，他真的找不到其他人了。

**  
结果第二次比第一次还要好。  
世界上怎么会有胡梅尔斯这样的人呢？在连续不断的快感里，凯恩忍不住这么想。  
他能够理解自己大部分快感的来源——首先是阴茎，这是最容易理解的，假如这个无法解释，那他过去数年的手淫就显得很奇怪了；其次是被插入这一点，当然，他知道男人有前列腺，但是，见鬼，他之前真的不知道会这么爽，现在他可以理解为什么有人这么喜欢被上了，如果不是因为自己有不应期，如果不用训练，他也愿意让胡梅尔斯一直这么干到地老天荒……当然，这也要乞求上帝免除掉胡梅尔斯的不应期才行……；再其次，天哪，虽然他此前从来没有发现过自己的乳头居然有任何和性相关的感觉，但是他还是能够理解，毕竟无论男性的这个部位如何退化，这毕竟是一个性器官，他当然可以因为这里被触碰而感到性快感——但是，最后，他无法理解，为什么胡梅尔斯和他接吻也能令他兴奋呢？为什么这个男人轻轻地舔过自己的嘴角，含住自己的舌头，或者咬住自己的下唇，为什么这一切都能令自己兴奋到甚至能立刻就勃起呢？  
见鬼，他从来不知道自己会这么容易硬——当然，话说回来，原来也从来没有人这样吻过他。  
好吧，事实是，原来根本就没有人吻过他。  
尽管完全没有过相关的经验，但凯恩还是愿意靠逻辑去得出结论，阴茎，前列腺，乳头，都是随便换个人也能让自己愉快的，但接吻应当只有胡梅尔斯。能和德国人当炮友真是太好了，不仅是独此一份的接吻，甚至是前面的三者，如果换一个人，也不一定能比胡梅尔斯更让他快乐。  
他再也不可能找到更好的床伴了。  
星期二回到家是下午四点的事，胡梅尔斯提前听到了他的车的声音，并笑着为他开了门，这让他有些不安地回了一个笑容，并在心里构思了一些寒暄的话——但实际上，在门关上之后，胡梅尔斯礼貌的微笑就消失了，变成了一个成熟的性感的微笑，然后凯恩就被他拉了过去，压在墙上，给予了一个激烈的吻。  
这太疯狂了，但同时这也太好了。他就是叫胡梅尔斯来做爱的，而胡梅尔斯也是这么做的，一切都不能更好了。因此，当凯恩发现他们在门口的走廊就脱掉了衣服，而安全套和润滑油已经被胡梅尔斯从快递箱里拿了出来并堂而皇之地放在了客厅的桌子上以便取用之时，他甚至没有感到惊讶，而只是给了胡梅尔斯一个鼓励的眼神。  
至于他们果然没有回到二楼的卧室，而是不知不觉地重新回到了走廊附近并再次被压在墙上并从背后进入的时候，凯恩也几乎没有哪怕一秒钟想过要反抗。实际上，从胡梅尔斯开始触摸他之后，他的大脑就几乎是一片空白，假如这样空白的大脑里还有思维，那也只是思考胡梅尔斯的吻是如何让自己几乎忘记呼吸，他的手又是如何抚摸过自己的皮肤并仿佛要将一切都点燃，又或者是胡梅尔斯是如何缓慢而激烈地在自己的身体里进出，当他更换着不同的角度和深度的时候，是如何以不同的方式和力度刺激着自己的前列腺，并使自己几乎没有办法控制自己的呻吟。  
终于，胡梅尔斯将他翻了过来，开始从正面进攻。凯恩甚至都没有脸红，下意识地无助而毫无廉耻地将体重完全放在了德国人身上，用力抱住胡梅尔斯的脖子，双腿紧紧地夹住他，只希望他能更方便地进出自己，并最好再深一点，再快一点，再用力一点……  
即使意识已经几乎空白，即使意志摇摇欲坠，但毕竟还没破碎到让他能说出这些话的地步。他只能用力地抱住胡梅尔斯的脖子，让对方游刃有余地控制着速度，让他在快感的巅峰反复徘徊，停留，听着对方笑着说出来的根本听不懂的语言，一边期望这不是太过分的侮辱，一边难以自抑地发出不知廉耻的呻吟。  
胡梅尔斯真的很擅长这些。在数次达到崩溃的边缘而又被胡梅尔斯放慢的动作拉回来之后，他忍不住再次确认这一点。  
是不是我应该求他让我高潮呢？他在百忙之中这么想到。但尽管一次又一次被拉回来的行为几乎要逼疯他，他依然绝对相信这件事的主动权应当交托给经验更丰富的人，况且，这样连续不断的快感也并不是一件坏事，见鬼，他甚至还没有高潮，就已经比之前自己做十次还要爽了。他甚至也已经学会了如何移动自己的臀部，以调整胡梅尔斯阴茎的角度，从而更好地刺激自己的前列腺，而对他的行为，胡梅尔斯也给予了夸奖——尽管事实上他一句话也没有听懂，但胡梅尔斯笑着将他推在墙上并吻了他的额头，就算事后证明胡梅尔斯其实是在骂他，他也从行为里认定这是夸奖了。  
在胡梅尔斯终于决定放过他，开始真正加快速度的时候，他简直连抱住胡梅尔斯的力气都消失了。快感袭来的速度是那样快，他几乎没有办法去思考，而甚至有一种“我配得上这么快乐吗”的恐慌。而尽管这一天乃至上一次，他已经发出过很多不知廉耻的声音了，但为了避免真正令人悔恨终生的声音出口，他还是在预感到高潮来到的瞬间咬住了胡梅尔斯的肩膀，对此，德国人甚至没有抱怨，而是愈发加快了速度，并伴随着凯恩抽搐着收缩的行为，同样射在了他的身体里。  
当高潮终于过去，理智接管意识，听力也恢复到能分辨出胡梅尔斯用英语笑着说出的“孩子，不要咬我了”的时候，凯恩立刻松开了嘴并跳了下来，忽视了差点摔倒被胡梅尔斯搀扶了一把才站住的狼狈，也忽视了胡梅尔斯离开自己身体之后带来的空虚感，急忙凑过去看了一眼胡梅尔斯的肩膀，庆幸地发现没有出血，才羞愧道，“我不是故意的……你还痛吗？”  
“没什么，哈哈，没什么。”胡梅尔斯笑着又抱住了他，“只是可能会有点难和更衣室的其他人解释。”  
凯恩在他怀里眨了眨眼睛，又忽然后退了一步，将脖子暴露了出来，热情道，“吻我吧！”

**  
在在梅森面前走了十个来回之后，黑发的英格兰人终于举手投降，“好吧，好吧，我相信了！见鬼，你可以开始讲了！”  
“讲什么？”凯恩故意地天真地问道。  
“你不想讲我就走了。”梅森说。  
凯恩赶紧拉住他，又道，“哎，怎么这样，我以为你会更——”  
“我为你高兴，兄弟。”梅森拍了拍他的肩膀，“只是嘲笑处男真的很有趣，所以我有点伤心。”  
“我也是。”维尔通亨也拍了拍他另一只肩膀，“不过，哈里，今晚要和我们去喝酒庆祝吗？你可以和我们详细讲一讲你的德国情人——不对，昨天你不是在伦敦吗？你一开荤就一个接一个？”  
“不不不，”凯恩急忙摆手，“还是那个，这次来英国找我而已。”  
“哦——”梅森朝他一笑，又道，“真幸福。那今晚我们就不带你了，免得你的女孩不高兴。”  
“怎么会呢？”凯恩惊奇道，“这和他——她有什么关系？”  
“女孩子可是很会吃醋的，别怪我没提醒你。”  
“哦——你误会了，我们只是炮友。”凯恩义正言辞道，“昨天也是，我们——之后，她就去洗澡睡觉了，晚上我叫她吃饭也没说啥，今天我醒来的时候她已经回德国了。”  
“呃……”梅森和维尔通亨对视了一眼，重重地给了凯恩的肩膀一拳，并无视了后者呼痛的声音，皱眉道，“你这个人也太烂了吧，对女孩子不能温柔一点吗？好歹送她去机场啊。再说了，只为了约炮谁愿意从德国来找你，肯定是喜欢你啊。”  
“不可能。”凯恩连忙摇头，胡梅尔斯喜欢他是不可能的，但梅森这么指责自己，他也忍不住有一丝愧疚，也许他确实应该送胡梅尔斯去机场吧？但说真的，他有点怕他们两个被拍到——不过，自己总归是英国人，应该有绅士风度才对，下次还是送他吧？就算被拍到，只要他们没有什么亲密举动，大概也不会有什么事——话说回来，下次应该轮到自己去德国了。  
他纠结了半分钟，终于下定决心，“好吧，你说得对，下次她再来伦敦，我会送她去机场的。”  
“你真是想得美，”维尔通亨冷笑道，“哪有人被你这样还愿意来找你的？”  
“我之前说我在德国找到炮友的时候你们也说我想得美呢。”  
“哼哼。”梅森皱了皱鼻子，又道，“那你问她愿不愿意嘛，愿意今晚就我请客——不过说真的，你真该别去酒吧了。”  
“我不去，我一直不喜欢，只是陪你们去。”凯恩说，“但是没关系，你还是可以请我们吃晚饭。”  
“呃——好吧。”梅森点点头，又兴致勃勃道，“你先确定那女孩愿意再说。”  
凯恩犹豫了一秒，还是掏出了手机，他现在其实不太怕把给胡梅尔斯的聊天记录展示出来，因为最近的几条是胡梅尔斯今早七点发给他的，既没有任何个人信息，也没有任何能展现对方是男性的地方，再加上胡梅尔斯在他手机里存的名字是“eve”，他真的一点也不怕被人看到——总归他相信维尔通亨和梅森的记忆力或者说智力没有那么高超，不可能在这么短的时间里记住胡梅尔斯的电话号码，有鉴于此，出示聊天记录实在是方便又毫无风险。  
他打开手机，点开和eve的聊天记录，首先印入眼帘的几条都是胡梅尔斯发的：  
“我的飞机在十点，看你还在睡觉，我就先走了。”  
“钥匙帮你放在花盆下面了。”  
“PS：谢谢你准备的午餐和晚餐，下次我来准备吧，你有什么忌口告诉我就好。”  
再往下是凯恩的回复，“我都可以，谢谢:)”  
对话到这里就中止了，梅森和维尔通亨还在看胡梅尔斯发来的消息，凯恩于是盯着自己的回复发呆。  
回复的时候他觉得这句话还挺正常的，甚至还有点亲密有点俏皮，但现在再看其实相当冷淡，是不是应该多回复一点呢？但昨天一起吃晚饭的时候，胡梅尔斯也几乎没有说话，连晚上自己带他去客房也只说了“谢谢”，而不是再来一炮。明明洗澡的时候还来了一发，下午去睡觉以前胡梅尔斯还抱了抱自己呢，结果吃饭的时候德国人连盐和胡椒都是自己站起来拿而不是要他帮忙，简直就是在故意拒绝身体接触……也许那时候胡梅尔斯已经对自己兴致减淡了？但他发短信又说下次……既然胡梅尔斯能冷淡地预定下一次，那自己冷淡一点回复也许更对胡梅尔斯的心意吧？凯恩烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，决定将这难以求证的疑问抛到脑后，转而专注现在。  
梅森和维尔通亨显然已经看完了，他于是指着胡梅尔斯的最后一条信息说，“看，她说‘下次’了，今晚记得结账，不过我是个好朋友，所以我可以让你挑餐厅。”  
“这女孩对你也太好了，伙计，你真走运。”梅森的回答完全牛头不对马嘴。  
“我就当这是‘是’了。”他收起手机，快活地对梅森挑眉。

**  
尽管胡梅尔斯说了“下次我来做饭”，但此后整整一周，德国人也没有发新的消息过来，甚至连个问号也没有，凯恩虽然点进去他们聊天好多次，但归根结底也没有发过去任何信息。  
公平是很容易达成也是很容易计算的——第一次是他去德国，第二次就该是胡梅尔斯来英国；胡梅尔斯给他买了安全套和润滑油，他就该给胡梅尔斯买机票；而上上次是胡梅尔斯给他打电话敲定的行程，上一次是他给胡梅尔斯发的问号，那再之后当然就轮到了胡梅尔斯——这理当是他们两个人之间的默契，但为什么胡梅尔斯整整一周都没有理他呢？  
他又想起来上周二晚上，吃过晚饭，各自坐在沙发上玩了一阵子手机，到了十点，他送胡梅尔斯去客房，心怀惴惴地想要是把客房的床搞脏了怎么办，让胡梅尔斯去自己床上睡可以吗，胡梅尔斯可以抱着自己睡觉吗，就像他们第一次那样？之后也许早上他们还可以……？  
他想得非常美好，现实却很残忍——胡梅尔斯只是礼貌性地对他笑笑，说了句“谢谢”，接着，门就在他眼前被关上了。甚至连晚安都没有！而第二天，当他愤愤不平地起床的时候，胡梅尔斯竟然就已经走了！  
即使胡梅尔斯确实在短信里说了“下次”，凯恩还是忍不住思考一个悲观的可能性——会不会胡梅尔斯并不想和自己当长期炮友呢？会不会胡梅尔斯已经对自己失去兴趣了呢？  
确实，自己长得也不算太好看，虽然他是从来没有被人说过也从来不觉得自己难看的，但要说多么性感，多么令男同性恋兴奋，实在有些玄乎；身高虽然高，但对胡梅尔斯来说可能太高了也说不定；身材可能也太瘦了，也许只有自己喜欢被胡梅尔斯抱着睡觉，胡梅尔斯可能只觉得硌得慌呢；性经验也不值一提，仅有的几次上床，他学得最快的是怎么调整胡梅尔斯插入的角度来更好更深地刺激前列腺，说白了，就是学会了怎么操纵胡梅尔斯的身体来让自己爽，至于怎么取悦胡梅尔斯，他从没想过，搞不好胡梅尔斯就是因为这个才对自己失望的？  
当然，还有最后，最重要的，胡梅尔斯显然不是处男，实际上，德国人百分之百拥有丰富的性经验。也就是说，他在哈里凯恩之前就有固定的性生活，并不缺炮友或者男友，既然如此，他当然不必非得选择技术差劲还不会说德语的哈里凯恩不可。  
好吧，好吧，逻辑上真是毫无问题，要是换了他是胡梅尔斯，他也能理解这种行为，但重点就在这里，他并不是，也永远不可能是胡梅尔斯，他只是哈里凯恩，所以他需要考虑的东西只是——要怎么才能维持和胡梅尔斯的炮友关系呢？  
技术上来说，他可以让胡梅尔斯发现，原来这个前处男有在思考怎么取悦自己，性能力也可能会进步，这样胡梅尔斯搞不好就会愿意再观察一段时间，再多给他一点机会……但事实是，他对取悦胡梅尔斯毫无兴趣。  
他既不想学习怎么在性交的过程中让胡梅尔斯爽——比如通过有规律的收缩？但那样也太累了，他也不觉得自己在反复被刺激前列腺的时候还能想起这么件事，就算他能想起来，也不一定能做好，而且，要是他做得太好以至于胡梅尔斯立仆怎么办，难道他要改用手指来让自己爽吗？那他还约炮干嘛？口交也不是备选项，虽然他很喜欢胡梅尔斯给自己口交——好可惜上次胡梅尔斯没有这么做——但他自己对去舔其他男人的性器实在没有兴趣，万一胡梅尔斯没有洗澡呢？不会很臭吗？万一胡梅尔斯射到自己嘴里呢，要吞下去吗，太恶心了。但是，立刻吐出来会不会让胡梅尔斯生气？再者，万一胡梅尔斯射了就懒得上自己了怎么办？  
问题太多了。但在这些问题之前，还有一个前置的，最大的问题：要怎么才能完成这个令胡梅尔斯意识到自己有进步的约炮呢？德国人都已经一周没有理过自己了！  
到底怎么才能让德国人想起自己？进球可以吗？Ins上发自拍呢？但进球又不是说进就进的，就算没有胡梅尔斯，他也想场场帽子戏法，话说回来，他要真的能场场帽子戏法，何必在乎胡梅尔斯，就算公开出柜，谁又敢说他什么？Ins也不行，胡梅尔斯压根没有关注自己，当然，这也正常，他要关注自己才奇怪呢，凯恩也没关注他，从俱乐部到国家队，他们一点重合都没有，就连赞助商都不一样，互相关注搞不好会被怀疑自己要转会去多特吧——虽然多特也不是一个富裕的队伍，但热刺是铁定买不起胡梅尔斯的。  
见鬼，到底要怎么办？怎么找个人上自己都会这么难？自己到底哪里不好了？胡梅尔斯不是每次也射了吗，不高兴他会射吗？润滑油和安全套还有好多呢，胡梅尔斯不来，这些给谁用？  
如果现在正在进行性生活的话，他想这些话搞不好还能出口，但很可惜，他没法一个人让自己兴奋到大脑空白的地步，因此，无论现在的手淫是如何的因为胡梅尔斯而丰富了想象力，无论自己有多频繁地想到胡梅尔斯，理智总还是坚定地占据着他的身心，让他没法放下自尊，去给德国人发任何试探性的消息。  
在这样的矜持里，第八天，第九天，第十天，第十一天……半个月过去了。终于，第十六天的早上，醒来之后，他发现通讯软件提示了一条新消息，胡梅尔斯前一天半夜两点发的，内容相当简单：“？”  
他迅速地回复了一个“OK”，又忍不住道，“你发消息的时间好晚啊。”  
胡梅尔斯虽则睡得晚，起得倒挺早，不到五秒，立刻回复道，“想你嘛，睡不着。”  
……太假了。想我怎么会过半个月才想起来要和我上床？不过，既然胡梅尔斯想要调情，他也决定配合一下，总归他不太可能做到在床上取悦胡梅尔斯了，口头上虚假承诺哄胡梅尔斯开心，那是应有之义。抱着这样的念头，他郑重地回复道，“我也想你！！！”  
胡梅尔斯那边闪烁着的正在输入停顿了几秒，又重新变成了正在输入，凯恩又耐心地等了半分钟，好在这次没有像上次那样，等了半天只发了个“好的”，这次胡梅尔斯发来的消息长度很正常，“很好，很好，小鬼，那你来找我吗，还是想我过去？”  
在失去联系的半个月，凯恩已经检查过一百次他们的行程表了，此刻被问到几乎用不着思考，立刻道，“你后天有空吗？那天我休息，可以来多特蒙德。”  
“有空。”胡梅尔斯说，“你订好飞机告诉我一声，我来接你。”  
凯恩立刻脸红了，脑子里闪过了上次胡梅尔斯来的时候自己对他不够体贴的种种故事，比如冰箱里敷衍的午饭，没有接机也没有送机，自己做的完全符合自己个人审美压根没过问胡梅尔斯喜欢吃啥的晚饭，甚至连机票都只买了胡梅尔斯来的机票而没有买返程。他和胡梅尔斯真该换个国籍，又或者英国绅士应该改名叫德国绅士，他的所作所为真的是对不起自己的国籍。不能怪胡梅尔斯半个月不乐意找自己，也不能怪梅森和维尔通亨要骂自己，实在是他的表现太烂了。  
“谢谢。”他说，“哎呀，我可以自己过去的，这样太麻烦你了，上次我也没有来接你呢。”  
“没事，你不会说德语吧，我好歹还是会说几句英语的，而且后天我也没事嘛。”  
胡梅尔斯说的话非常随意，又很诚恳，凯恩只好羞愧地把自己的机票消息发了过去，再道，“那过去了我请你吃饭吧。”  
胡梅尔斯微妙地停顿了一会儿，正好方便凯恩意识到这个提议中隐含的“我们出门吧”的意思，但他还没来得及发消息修改提议——比如改成在胡梅尔斯家点外卖，外卖送上门来的时候他也可以躲起来——胡梅尔斯的回复已经发过来了。  
“好的，很好，当然，我来选地方，你就等着被宰吧，小鬼。”胡梅尔斯说。  
凯恩拍了拍自己发红的脸，再次郑重回复道，“谢谢！后天见！”  
Eve：“后天见，哈里。”  
Eve：“:-P ”  
凯恩盯着这个傻乎乎的笑脸看了几秒，继而抱住手机，在床上打了个滚。  
后天见！  
他在心里这么小声复述道。


	3. Chapter 3

到底要不要和哈里凯恩当长期的炮友，胡梅尔斯起初是有些犹豫的。  
倒不是说哈里凯恩有什么问题，实际上，尽管这个男孩的性经验贫瘠得可笑，需要经验的配合几乎可以说是一窍不通，但在这之外，他的优点也很明显。  
首先，他的身体条件就很不错，并不是说随便去酒吧晃一圈就能找到一个这样长相和身材的男孩的；其次，不知道是不是因为经验匮乏，这个男孩在床上是真的心甘情愿地不要任何控制权，不管胡梅尔斯粗暴也好温柔也好，都逆来顺受，毫不反抗——胡梅尔斯倒没有什么粗暴的性癖，但就算是普通的性爱，他也喜欢这样毫无控制欲的伙伴。  
换言之，他确实很喜欢和哈里凯恩上床。  
但是，在他过去的人生里，也不是没有遇到过在床上更让他喜爱的男人，上床的时候固然可以用下半身思考，但他总是一个正常的男人，一天两三次一周四五次就差不多了，总不能7/24的都用来做爱，大部分的时间里，他还是不得不保持清醒。  
在这样的清醒里，结论是很明显的——如果他只想保持肉体关系，如果他想要保密，就最好不要和同样的人约太多次，以免给他们足以指证自己的证据，更重要的，避免给媒体发现的机会。  
在过去的大部分时间里他都是这么做的，从来不去炮友们的家，从来都是自己订酒店，从来只给他们自己的备用号码，从来都在上床之后离开，免得睡着以后被拍到照片——假如说英格兰处男在他身上花费了初吻初夜等许多第一次，那么他其实也差不多，第一次去对方订下的酒店，第一次去对方的家，第一次用自己的常用手机号打电话，甚至还发过去了自己的护照信息页——凯恩如果有意愿的话，甚至都能盗刷他的银行卡了——不过，他也拿到过凯恩家里的钥匙，要是他有意愿，他完全可以把凯恩家偷光。两相对比，可能还是凯恩损失比较大。  
这是一种不太正常的关系。  
如果哈里凯恩只是他的某个炮友，胡梅尔斯绝不会给他发自己的护照，当然，话说回来，要是哈里凯恩只是哈里凯恩，只是一个优秀的英格兰前锋，胡梅尔斯也不会给他发自己的护照。  
凯恩独立的两个身份都不足以让胡梅尔斯与他分享如此多的细节，但综合到一起，就让他在事实上得到了一个非常亲密的关系。  
如果我和这个人才认识十天就这样了，接下来要怎么办呢？  
胡梅尔斯这么认真思考过，并一度想过要放弃这种关系，为此，他甚至忍住了去伦敦的那天晚上没有去上一直眼巴巴地看着他的哈里凯恩——在久违地在浴室来了一发并发现自己甚至有点想邀请凯恩和自己一起去床上睡觉——纯睡觉不打炮——在发现自己居然有这样的想法之后，他是真的决定将他们的关系终止在那一天。  
但在那之后半个月，在结束完一次不算特别成功的约炮回来之后，他还是忍不住想到了凯恩（的身体），并给他发了条虽然只被凯恩发过一次但大体上应当算是他们之间的默契的短信：“？”  
这自然是他自愿让步并决定发展长期关系的开始，但这样单纯的约炮是怎样转变成凯恩来多特蒙德找他并约好一起去吃饭，他真的说不上来。  
他倒并不介意他们有可能被拍到，事实是，假如他们决定要当长期炮友，那么在媒体那里挂个号当朋友并不是一件坏事。这样，不管是他去凯恩家被拍到还是相反，都只是普通的朋友交往，没有人会往约炮的角度思考——当然，本来也没什么人会往这个方向思考，他只是为了预防万一。  
不，他纠结的点不在于此，而在于——去饭店是不可能上床也不可能有什么亲密举动的，既然如此，那他和哈里凯恩共处的这么一两个小时要干什么呢？要聊什么？要交朋友吗？有必要吗？  
好消息是，凯恩看起来比他还要紧张，当胡梅尔斯将菜单递给他并问道，“你想吃什么，要我帮你点单吗？”的时候，凯恩看起来简直像是被吓到了——好吧，这可能也和胡梅尔斯在递菜单的同时也顺势在他身边的位置上坐下有一定关系。  
如果不喜欢有人和自己并排坐的话就要说出来，不然别人怎么会知道呢——胡梅尔斯在心里这么说服自己，无视了凯恩惊恐的眼神和僵硬的身体，将菜单摆在他们两人之间的桌面上，又把头凑了过去，紧挨着凯恩的头，再道，“或者我帮你翻译？我也没想到这家店的菜单不是双语的，抱歉啦。”  
“没……没关系。”凯恩说，他偷偷地做了个深呼吸，看起来终于正常了一点，并挤出了一个笑容来，“呃——我，你随便帮我点一个吧，我没什么讨厌的，翻译太麻烦了。”  
“你是不是在怀疑我的英文水平？”胡梅尔斯说，“但是，我只是有一些和性有关的词汇没有学过，关于食物的英文我还是会的。”  
凯恩差点没喷出来，“拜托，马茨！我们在外面呢！”  
“原来你知道我的名字啊。”  
“我已经至少叫过十遍了，你这个健忘的老年人。”凯恩翻了个白眼。  
胡梅尔斯在一瞬间想到了一百个和性有关的笑话，但第一，他不知道怎么用英语说出口，第二，他们虽然坐在角落里，但也不能排除有人偷听的可能，第三，他有点担心说出来会让凯恩恼羞成怒。因此，他只有朝凯恩宽容地一笑，又道，“好的，哈里，那我帮你点有牛排的套餐了，可以吗？你想喝什么？这里的君度还不错……”  
“我在比赛日不喝酒。”凯恩打断了他，又道，“有牛奶吗，或者果汁也可以。”  
胡梅尔斯咽下了另一个他有足够词汇量来说出口的黄色笑话，又在心里摇了摇头，决定至少在接下来的两个小时时间里正常一点，不要表现得像一个脑子里除了性就没有别的东西的青春期男孩——这说起来挺滑稽的，毕竟凯恩是他的炮友，千里迢迢赶来多特蒙德也就是为了和他上床的，要求面对他而不想到性就跟要求面对足球而不想到射一样没道理——好的，好的，他绝不再开这种垃圾黄色玩笑了，就算对自己也不开了。  
他保持着严肃的表情叫来了服务员，给自己点了和凯恩一样的牛排套餐，唯一不同的只是，他的饮料是君度，而凯恩是一杯热牛奶。  
“你平时和队友出去吃饭也是这样吗？”他忍不住问。  
“什么？”凯恩捧着他那杯热牛奶，迷惑地偏过头来看着他。  
“也是点牛奶吗？我感觉我在带什么亲戚家的侄儿出来吃饭。”  
“如果是休赛期的话我也喝酒的。平时的话，有时候是果汁，不过我更喜欢喝牛奶。”凯恩耸耸肩，“总要有人开车嘛，所以还会有其他人喝无酒精饮料的。再说了，我本来就差不多是队里最小的，大家都习惯了。”  
“对哦，”胡梅尔斯拍了拍自己的头，“那一会你开车送我回去吧，我给你指路。”  
“没问题。”凯恩又看了他一眼，“你之前出门也一直喝酒吗，酒驾不好的。”  
“我一般会叫代驾的，小鬼。”胡梅尔斯轻轻地撞了一下他的肩膀，又道，“不过德国开车是靠右的，你要小心，不要违规了。”  
凯恩眨了眨眼睛，做了个牛头不对马嘴的回答，“你为什么前天半夜两点给我发消息呢？”  
……这个年轻人好烦！可以现在滚回伦敦去吗！  
胡梅尔斯并不特别严厉地瞪了他一眼，敷衍道，“我就是睡得这么晚。”  
“你是不是在怀念和我……”他停顿了一秒，以便胡梅尔斯理解未出口的部分，再道，“是不是你也挺喜欢那个的？”  
“也？你是在暗示你很喜欢吗？”  
“我当然喜欢了。”凯恩理所当然地说，“不然我干嘛来德国？”  
“可能因为你找不到其他愿意和你进行深入交流的人？”胡梅尔斯猜测道。  
凯恩脸红了，“哎呀……好吧，这个也是一个原因，但我也很喜欢你的。”他又看了一眼胡梅尔斯，表情变得坚定了起来，“我会努力进步的，你有什么要求我也会去做到的。所以，如果你也喜欢和我，呃，深入交流的话，我们以后多交流，固定化这个行为，可以吗？”  
胡梅尔斯装模作样地思考了几秒钟，终于忍不住笑道，“好了，好了，见鬼，我答应你了，你这个厚脸皮的小鬼。”  
“我没有，”凯恩摇头，认真地反驳，“我在来的路上一直在酝酿情绪，思考措辞，现在才能说得这么自然——我也想过要等之后回家再说，但我担心那时候你说的话都是在哄我，所以还是现在问你比较保险。”  
胡梅尔斯哼了一声，又道，“不止是我，你那个时候说这些，我也不会当真的。”  
“噢——是的，你说得对。”凯恩拍了拍自己的拳头，又道，“总之，我们就说好了？”  
“是的，放心吧，你这个欲求不满的英格兰人，是的，我们说好了。”胡梅尔斯举手投降，又道，“不过，我们的行程恐怕没有那么重合，我不一定能每周都来看你。”  
“没关系，我们可以找双方都有空的时间，也不用总是你来找我，一人一次就可以了。”凯恩说，“你来一次，我来一次，下次轮到你来伦敦了。”  
“你还挺在意公平。”胡梅尔斯说，“那要不要深入交流也轮换着来？你那个一次，我那个一次？”  
凯恩花了一秒钟来理解这句话，接着迅速脸红了，结结巴巴道，“我……我觉得我可能不太擅长这个……”他又看了一眼胡梅尔斯，咽了一口口水，郑重道，“不过如果你一定要的话，我想我应该可以做到。我刚才说的是真的，你有什么要求我真的会去努力做到的。”  
“哼。”胡梅尔斯冷哼了一声，又笑道，“别傻了，笨蛋，我和你开玩笑的。”  
“真的吗？听起来不是很像……我是说真的，如果你想的话我会努力——”  
胡梅尔斯打断他，并给了他一个威胁的眼神，“你再多纠结是不是玩笑的话我就当成这是对德国人的种族歧视了。”  
“当然，当然。”凯恩露出一个如释重负的笑容来，又喝了一口牛奶，“你现在的这个玩笑就很好，我喜欢。”  
“我也喜欢。”胡梅尔斯看了看他，又看了看牛奶，也甜甜蜜蜜地说。

**  
男人在床上说的话都是靠不住的。这句话胡梅尔斯通过自己的亲身经历有相当深刻的认识——具体来说就是，他在床上说的一切“爱你，宝贝”“你真是我见过最美的人”之类的话都是假的，当然，他的床伴们说的类似的话也全都是假的。  
这很正常。男人就是这样的。胡梅尔斯早就知道了。但他没有想到的是，原来男人为了上床说的话也可以全都靠不住，即使是英格兰准处男一脸诚恳的发言，也可能是假的。  
具体来说就是——  
“所以，你到底为什么不肯答应帮我口？不是说你会努力的吗？”事后——清理完并且在浴室里又来了一发又重新洗过澡穿上睡衣了的事后——胡梅尔斯一边擦头发，一边问。  
“很臭耶。”凯恩摇摇头，露出一个直白的嫌弃的表情，“你不觉得吗？”  
“拜托，我去机场接你之前就仔细洗过澡了，你闻不出来吗？”  
“都多久了，之后你肯定出汗了。”  
“那我现在洗过澡了，你可以现在——”  
“就是很臭！洗过澡了也很臭！”  
“放屁，我全身上下都只有沐浴露的味道。”  
“你怎么知道？你闻过你那里吗？”  
胡梅尔斯僵了一秒钟，决定以其人之道还治其人之身，笑道，“那你又怎么知道，你闻过吗？”  
凯恩转了转眼珠，“我不用闻也知道，这是那里的物理属性。”  
“你就是爽完不认人，”胡梅尔斯冷淡地说，“你等着吧，小鬼，下次我不会去伦敦了。”  
“你答应过我的！”凯恩愤愤不平道。  
“你也答应过我的。”胡梅尔斯反唇相讥。  
“你干嘛非要口？我真的不想舔，也不想吞下去精液，感觉好恶心——但是不吞下去你会不高兴吧。这个且不提，普通地上我你不是也射了吗？总不要告诉我你丢掉的避孕套里是别的东西，那样太逊了。”  
“这句话有好几个我没听懂的单词。”胡梅尔斯镇定地说，“你说话真是不知廉耻。”  
凯恩脸微微红了，又凑上来抱住他，笑道，“哎呀，我下次努力嘛，下次来伦敦吧，好不好？”  
胡梅尔斯忍住了自己回抱的冲动，悄悄地放松了身体享受这个拥抱，又道，“很好，很好，那我也考虑一下下次是什么时候——开玩笑啦，等咱们都有空我就来找你，好了吧？现在你该去睡觉了，等我擦完头发就带你去客房。”  
凯恩抬起头来看了看他，还是没有松开手，也没有说话，胡梅尔斯只好将半湿的浴巾丢到一边，腾出手摸了摸年轻人的头，问道，“你怎么了？还想做吗？明天早上吧，现在该睡啦。”  
“不是的。”凯恩依然抱着他，“我可以和你一起睡吗？”  
“……为什么？”  
“我喜欢你抱着我睡觉。”尽管连耳朵尖都快红了，凯恩还是勇敢地看着他，坦白地说出了理由。  
胡梅尔斯忍不住笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀，又道，“好啦，我同意就是了，我也很喜欢抱着你睡。”  
凯恩最后在胡梅尔斯脖子上蹭了蹭，放开了拥抱他的手，乖乖地站在一边，等着胡梅尔斯擦完头发带他回房间，又笑道，“我知道你是哄我的，不过谢谢你，我很高兴。”  
其实我说的是真的。  
胡梅尔斯很想这么说，不过羞耻心阻止了他的坦诚，取而代之的，他扯了一条新的浴巾，用比对自己温柔十倍的动作，开始帮凯恩擦干他同样湿润的短发。

**  
“我们应该对一下口供。”在送凯恩去机场的路上，胡梅尔斯说。  
“什么口供？”  
“我们怎么认识的啦，为什么会当朋友啦……”  
凯恩打断他，“我们是吗？”  
胡梅尔斯耸耸肩，“在媒体那里总是的吧，不然这么下去，总有一天要么你在多特蒙德，要么我在伦敦，总会被拍到的，不找个借口怎么行？”  
“是哦——”凯恩拍了拍头，又道，“我们可以实话实说啊，你队友不是都知道你真心话大冒险之后给我打电话吗？就说以此为契机决定当好朋友得了。”  
“也对，我也可以这样告诉我的队友。”胡梅尔斯看了他一眼，又扯淡道，“那我是不是应该对你再了解一点？什么身高体重爱好啥的，免得在记者那里露馅嘛。”  
“你可以去看我的维基百科。”凯恩真诚地建议道。  
“德语没有，英文才有，你太没名气了。”  
凯恩瞪了他一眼，又道，“你的英文百科也很烂，除了基本信息什么都没有，照片都是几年前的。”  
“哦，你看过我的英文百科啊，什么时候看的？晚上一个人的时候吗？”  
“你的想法真是龌龊。”  
“我什么都没说，是你的想法有问题。”  
“这个玩笑已经过时了，马茨，你真的老了。”  
“床上不老就够了。”胡梅尔斯打了个哈哈，又道，“真的，哈里，你不觉得这很是个问题吗？我们往对方那里跑的频率实在太高了。”  
“也不一定每次都会被拍到吧。”凯恩说，“我呢，还是无名小卒，你呢，是个后卫，不一定有人总是拍我们的。”  
“你再这样侮辱我，我下次就真的不去伦敦了。”胡梅尔斯警告道。  
“马茨，你听过一个故事吗？”  
“什么？”  
“从前，有一个放羊的男孩，他每天都会带羊儿到山上吃草。因为日子每天都是这样过，所以他的脑子里想到了一个解闷的方法。一天，他像往常一样把羊儿带到山上吃草。突然，他大喊：‘狼来了！狼——”  
他的话被胡梅尔斯的一记敲头打断了，德国人又好气又好笑地看了看他，又转回头去看路，叹气道，“你要感谢我是个信守承诺的人，酒吧随便钓个男孩比你可听话多了，又会说德语，还不用我飞伦敦呢。”  
“我，哼，我也可以去酒吧……”  
“真的吗？那你怎么22岁还是处男？”  
“唉。”凯恩垂头丧气道，“你知道了就不要再拿不来伦敦威胁我了，这样太残忍了。”  
“也许我可以对媒体说这件事？哈里凯恩直到22岁还是处男？一个大爆料，这样大家肯定都相信我们是好朋友了。”  
“你去死吧！而且这个也不是什么猛料，英格兰和热刺的一线队都知道。”  
“？真的假的？我还以为你对此会更羞耻一点——”  
“我很羞耻的。”凯恩捂着脸说，“我完全没有宣扬过我的处男身份，但不知道为什么，他们就是能看得出来。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯忍住了很容易被打脸的“确实很容易看出来”的评论，又转了转眼珠，突然恍然大悟道，“哦，怪不得你这么喜欢我亲你脖子，你故意的？现在你们更衣室都知道你有性生活了吧？”  
“对啊。”凯恩喜笑颜开道，“大家都知道我有一个德国女孩——顺便一说，我给你在手机里存的名字叫eve——大家都知道我和eve是固定炮友了。”  
胡梅尔斯忍住了对这个名字的吐槽——反正肯定是凯恩随便谷歌来的德国常见女名，转而严肃道，“你这样不行的，如果你每次来德国都带着一身吻痕回去，而媒体能拍到的只有你住在我家，那eve的存在空间又在哪里呢？总不能也安排来我家吧？我又不是开Airbnb的。”  
“也许eve是你地窖里关着的女仆？”  
“不好笑。”  
“是吗？我还以为你们德国人能接受这种烂笑话呢。”  
胡梅尔斯发出了一声响亮的哼声，又故意捏着嗓子叫道，“狼来啦！”  
凯恩笑得东倒西歪，又凑过来亲了亲他的脸，再道，“真的，你一定要来，我也会来机场接你的，然后请你去吃一家很好吃的饭店，那里的君度也不错——”  
“也许我下周就想喝龙舌兰了。”  
“也行，也行。”凯恩满不在乎地说，“你想喝什么都行，我都带你去，当然，我个人觉得牛奶最好。”  
胡梅尔斯冷静地思考了一秒钟，确定这确实是个很烂的黄色笑话，又看了看凯恩渴望的可怜的眼神，冷笑道，“那你还是去找我的地窖女仆eve吧。”  
“马茨——”  
胡梅尔斯坚定地看向前方的道路，以（早上刚做过所以达成的）铁石心肠无视了年轻人拖长了声音的撒娇声，只在心里悄悄想道，如果，如果那家饭店真的很好吃，君度也真的质量不错的话——  
唉。  
他叹着气腾出手摸了摸英格兰笨蛋的头，用柔软的触感说服了自己惯着真正喝牛奶的小孩不算什么。  
算了，只要君度能喝就可以了。  
他最终得出结论。

**  
出乎意料，君度居然确实挺好喝的，饭店也居然确实不错，不过，一进门就被粉丝认出并拦住要求合影签名的事情，还是能让两个人都大吃一惊，以至于晚饭也没有那么美味了。  
“也没什么。”捧着热牛奶大喝一口之后，凯恩终于冷静了下来，摇头道，“反正你上次也说了，媒体知道咱们是朋友是迟早的事，所以被粉丝看到也没什么。”  
“不一定一开始就确定我们是朋友的，也可能怀疑转会——呃，这次是我来伦敦，可能怀疑热刺要买——算了，当我没说。”  
凯恩幽怨地看了他一眼，没有反驳，只道，“对，对。我本来以为没有人会看到我们，看来这不对。不过，就算这样，其实没有记者会问我们对方的情况的，不了解也没什么，只是我们的互动是不是应当再多一点？”  
“你指什么？”  
“勾肩搭背啦，笑着去散步啦，一起去看电影啦，一起去打高尔夫啦，一起去度假啦——说真的，关系好到每周都去互相探望，那不做这些活动不太正常吧？”  
胡梅尔斯给了他一个愁苦的表情，凯恩哎了一声，又道，“你很不想吗，那也可以装装样子，比如去度假，你可以邀请你的朋友，我偶尔露个面和你们一起吃个饭，平时可以待在酒店不打扰你们——”  
“不是啦，”胡梅尔斯拍了拍他的肩膀，为英格兰人奇怪的思路叹了口气，又压低了声音，“我在想，我们这么两个人一起出去，万一被拍到硬了怎么办？岂不是更加解释不清？”  
凯恩飞快地脸红了，用力拍了一把胡梅尔斯的大腿，愤愤道，“你这个人！”  
“嘘，嘘。”胡梅尔斯做了个噤声的手势，又道，“我是说真的，比如一起去看电影，你能保证一直规规矩矩吗？要是一起去度假，看到我穿泳装，你不会硬——”  
“不会！”凯恩坚定地打断了他，想了几秒，又红着脸犹豫道，“呃，我们可以做完再出来玩。”  
“哇哦，狂野！不愧是英格兰球员，完全是贝克汉姆的风范。”  
“干嘛，我很崇拜贝克汉姆的，警告你不准侮辱他。”  
“哪里侮辱了？这是一种夸奖。”  
凯恩看了他两眼，小声道，“那你不要这样了。”  
“什么？”胡梅尔斯迷惑道。  
“你夸夸就好了，不要学贝克汉姆了。”  
胡梅尔斯又看了他几眼，忽然顿悟道，“哦！你希望我只找你——”  
他的话被凯恩过分用力的肘击打断了，英格兰前锋虎视眈眈地看着他，气势汹汹道，“怎么样，我一个人还不够吗！”  
“够了。”胡梅尔斯捂住自己的肋骨，痛苦地靠在了墙上，叹气道，“当然够了，永远够了。”

**  
即使凯恩不说，胡梅尔斯其实也没打算在和他保持关系的情况下再去酒吧找别的炮友。但他总觉得，这应当是一种他们两人之间不必宣之于口的默契，只是显然，英格兰人完全不这么想，并觉得很有必要将此明文规定。  
这个人才应该来当德国人，胡梅尔斯忍不住这么想。  
在回到多特蒙德之后，在认识一个月之后，他终于在采访里被问到了哈里凯恩。  
“哈里是一个很老派的人，生活里非常严谨，会严格规定很多事情——我觉得他比我更适合当德国人。”  
他笑嘻嘻地对镜头说，希望凯恩能看这个采访，并从中领会到自己指的是什么，这样他就可以——就可以怎么样呢？他忍不住有点走神。  
当然，他是知道自己的打算的。他希望凯恩看自己的采访，然后，如果凯恩领会到了他的意思，英格兰人一定会恼羞成怒；如果凯恩不幸没有领会，他也可以告诉凯恩并由此使后者恼羞成怒。不管是哪一种，他都可以在这之后进行取笑。不过，在取笑凯恩以后要怎么样，他却没有想过。  
这很正常，如果一个人一天到晚在心里预演和朋友的对话的一切流程，那才叫不正常。唯一的问题只是，哈里凯恩凭什么能算他的朋友？  
再继续想下去就太矫情了，胡梅尔斯决定放弃思考。  
这一天，他很早就睡了，忘了去催促凯恩看他的采访，也忘了要去网上看看有没有凯恩的新闻。故此，第二天睡醒看到凯恩发来的十来条消息时，他着实被吓了一跳。  
Harry：“我今天也接受采访了！”  
Harry：“链接”  
Harry：“你看了我的采访吗，没有看就快点这个看！”  
Harry：“剧透：我也说了你更适合当英格兰人 :-P ”  
Harry：“不过话说回来，你为什么说我像德国人？”  
Harry：“我很死板吗？”  
Harry：“严格规定又是什么意思？”  
Harry：“噢，我知道了，你还在想口交吗？不可能的，你不要想了。”  
Harry：“这次不要说狼来了，下次轮到我去德国了。”  
Harry：“你为什么不回短信，你睡觉了吗？”  
Harry：“我没有吵醒你吧？”  
Harry：“哈哈，对不起，我太傻了，我不会再发了，这是最后一条了，晚安！”  
Harry：“最后的最后，起来记得看视频！晚安！”  
胡梅尔斯把这几条消息翻来覆去看了几遍，干脆给凯恩打了个电话。  
电话不到三秒就被接通了，接着从手机里传出了凯恩熟悉的带了一丝困意的镇定的声音：“Kane speaking. ”  
“你看，这就是你德国人的地方。”  
“马茨！”凯恩说不上是惊喜还是惊吓地大叫了一声他的名字，又打了个哈欠道，“我好想你。”  
胡梅尔斯眨了眨眼睛，有一秒钟没有说话，凯恩像是终于从睡眠中清醒了过来，迅速找补道，“哎呀，我是说我很想抱着你睡觉——总之，你知道意思啦。”  
“我不知道。不过我也想抱抱你——这句话是真的，不是哄你的。”胡梅尔斯摸了摸鼻子，又迅速开口以摆脱奇怪的气氛，“噢，还有，说你像德国人不是说想你给我口交的意思——当然你如果愿意我非常欢迎——我是说你要特意确认我们保持长期关系和确认我没有另外找人这一点……严谨得有点可爱了。”说到这里，他低低地笑了笑，“说起来，你为什么说我像英格兰人呢，哈里？”  
凯恩过了三四秒才回答他，声音听起来倒很冷静，“你没有看视频吗？”  
“没有，你和我说嘛。”  
“我想想……因为你抱我去洗澡，而且第一次约炮之后没有嘲笑我是处男？噢，还有，你还愿意抱着我睡觉，我真的很喜欢那个。”  
“……你真的这么说了？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“其实只要对象不是我的话，我还蛮想看这种事情的……不过，除非你被下了夺魂咒，才有可能会做这样的公开出柜的事吧。”  
“你说得很有道理，如果和我无关的话我也蛮想看的……”凯恩也笑了笑，又道，“当然，我没说这个。”  
胡梅尔斯将脸埋进枕头里，深深地吸了一口气，又抬头道，“所以你到底说了什么？”  
“我说你开车接送我去机场，很有绅士风度。”凯恩叹了口气，“你第一次来伦敦的时候我也该接送你的——见鬼，我都没买你的返程机票，我真的是德国人。”  
“你非要用侮辱我国籍的方式来给我道歉吗？”胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼，“不过这一点确实很烂，小鬼，下次我再来找你，你记得给我买往返机票。”  
“当然，当然。”凯恩轻轻地笑了笑，“我要准备去训练基地了，再见，马茨，明天见。”  
其实这时候应该说下周见的——胡梅尔斯摇摇头，决定此刻可以不要扫兴。  
“明天见，哈里。”  
他也这么笑道。

**  
胡梅尔斯的预料基本上是正确的，所谓“明天”果然不是真正意义上的明天，只不过，它也不是下周——事实比胡梅尔斯的想法激进许多倍：“明天”的具体时间是当天的下午四点，也就是这个词被赋予不同定义的八小时后。  
通常来说，只要不是比赛日，这就是胡梅尔斯从训练基地开车回家的时间——今天也并不例外。甚至他开车的路径也与平时没什么区别，既没有临时起意要去商场买一点零食，也没有想过要改道去高速试试飙车，更没有思考过要趁着凯恩在英格兰去酒吧碰碰运气——他确实什么也没有想，只是顺着开过数百上千次的道路按部就班地回家，然后在经过某幢大楼的时候被巨大的哈里凯恩的广告吓了一跳。  
难以置信，昨天还没有这个广告的。前天也没有，再往前也没有——他之前从来没有注意到过自己住的小镇上有这样多的耐克的广告，一整排高楼，墙面一字排开，全是耐克旗下的球星——之前他甚至不知道凯恩签的赞助公司是什么。  
太奇怪了，这么大的一张海报，一天就安装好了，安装工人在把这样的照片贴上墙的时候，要分成多少个部分来安装呢？期间他需要分别打开每个部分来确认凯恩的脸有没有贴对吗？有没有什么瞬间，安装工人的整个脸都被凯恩那巨大的蓝色的眼睛淹没呢？  
胡梅尔斯停了车，仔细看了看那个广告，尤其专注地看了那由于照片总体尺寸的原因而大得过分的眼睛，又后退一步，从上往下地总体打量穿着耐克的夹克衫摆着自以为炫酷pose的凯恩，继而毫不意外地得出结论：凯恩拍这种照片看起来真的很蠢。  
接下来的动作几乎没有经过思考——他又后退了几步，找到了一个合适的角度，并拍照发给了哈里凯恩，同时说道，“哇哦，有人在我回家的路上贴了你的广告！”  
凯恩没有立刻回复，不知道是在路上还是在更衣室说话，又或者是热刺还没结束训练——他这才想起来英国和德国有一个小时的时差，不过，这并非主要原因，更重要的是，胡梅尔斯完全不知道凯恩的日常安排是什么，不知道他在普通的训练日里，每个时间段预计会做什么——他们从没交流过这种事，可能以后也不会交流。话说回来，这本来就没必要交流，没有人会拍自己的日程表发出去，只需要多聊天就会慢慢找到规律，知道对方什么时候有空什么时候没有，只是他们不会这样交流而已。  
胡梅尔斯收起了手机，又站在原地，看了看眼前巨大的广告，广告上，凯恩穿着黑色的耐克的球衣，双手抱胸，脸崩得很紧，露出一个深沉的严肃的表情，像是未来就要在接下来的一秒钟内被决定。  
这时候胡梅尔斯又不觉得这很蠢了，他想起来一个月前，与英格兰的友谊赛后的晚上，他在谷歌上搜了很久凯恩的视频和照片，以确定英格兰球员的长相。那时候他心里的凯恩差不多就是眼前这张广告的模样——谷歌到的照片十张有九张是在赛场上的，凯恩的表情或者狰狞，或者严肃，或者充满激情——总之，那是一张可以被信任的属于球场的脸。但随着他走进酒店的房间，他心中凯恩的形象就被凯恩本人取代了，那是一个很容易害羞的、欲求不满的、在床上永远信任着他的、逆来顺受的、偶尔又会非常坦诚的男孩。  
他已经习惯后者了，不过，这个突然出现的广告又提醒他，前者才是常态，才是哈里凯恩大部分的人生。  
他的想法被一个声音打断了，一个小男孩牵着妈妈的手，看着他说，“你看了好久哦，你也很喜欢那个广告吗？”  
胡梅尔斯朝小男孩的母亲打了个招呼，又低头道，“是的，你也很喜欢吗？”  
“没错。”小男孩说，“我喜欢他的衣服。”  
胡梅尔斯哑然，又笑道，“挺好的， 我喜欢的是模特，我们正好互补了。”他又抬头看了一眼凯恩，道，“他们贴得很快不是吗，昨天我还没有看到呢。”  
“你在说什么啊？”小男孩惊讶地看着他，“这个都已经贴了好久好久了。”  
“啊？”胡梅尔斯抬起头看了看广告，这才意识到，上面确实有很多绝不可能在一天内沾染上的污渍，就像凯恩的广告此前从未被他看见一样，这些污渍在被点出以前，对他来说也并不存在。他又最后看了一眼那些刺眼的污渍，低下头来，叹了口气，“是的，你说得对。”  
“你一般不走这条路吧？”小男孩问。  
“对，对，我一般不走。”胡梅尔斯说，“说到这里，我停车时间快到了，先走了。”  
他和显然不看球的小男孩以及他的母亲分别举手道别，又走向自己的车，发动汽车之前，他看了看手机，哈里凯恩已经回复了。  
Harry：“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我是不是很帅？”  
“是的，很蠢的那种帅。”胡梅尔斯笑着回复，然后踩下了油门。


	4. Chapter 4

从胡梅尔斯的想法改变的第一天，第一个小时，第一秒，第一个瞬间开始，凯恩就发现了。  
好吧，这么说好像有点矫情，也有夸大其词的嫌疑。事实上，他又没有特殊能力，不能读心，当然不可能从胡梅尔斯心情想法的第一个瞬间就知道——但无论如何，他做到了他能做到的一切：从胡梅尔斯行为改变的第一个瞬间，他就发现了。  
简而言之，他知道胡梅尔斯给他拍的那个广告图是在没话找话——当然，上次去多特蒙德他就看到广告了，胡梅尔斯想来已经看了几百次，要还能当大发现发给他，排除了胡梅尔斯智力缺陷的可能，就只能是在没话找话了。  
发现这一点很简单，按照自己惯常的说话方式回复胡梅尔斯也很简单，但再之后要怎么做却很麻烦，他想来想去，还是觉得自己不能胜任，于是放下手机，叫住了埃里克森，“克里斯，今天跟我去酒吧玩一下。”  
埃里克森莫名其妙地看着他，“搞什么？你不是已经戒了吗？而且你这什么说话方式啊，队长布置任务吗？”  
“你看出来了？我的做派怎么样，像队长吗？”凯恩摆了个炫酷的pose，无视了埃里克森“蠢死了”的评论，又道，“这个且不说，我不喝酒，就是叫你过去谈谈话，聊聊天。”  
“是你有事要和我说吧？”埃里克森摸着下巴推测，“没听说要换队长，不是因为这个找我拉票；也不可能没事请我喝酒；又没人和你竞争，谈不上要我多传球给你；看你平时也没做什么，工资都存着，不可能找我借钱；也不可能找我要健身建议，哦——我知道了，你要找我咨询感情问题？”  
“是啊。”凯恩毫无羞耻心地承认了。  
“……为啥找我？我也不是情感达人吧。”  
“因为你是外国人，我的炮友也是。”凯恩理所当然地说，并咽下了下半句——“而且丹麦和德国接壤。”  
“……白痴！”  
“最新消息！英足总规定：丹麦人必须和白痴去酒吧，否则将被无限期禁赛。”  
埃里克森翻了个白眼，“哈里，我们已经不开这么老土的玩笑了。”  
“你体谅一下，我毕竟是一个27岁的德国人。”凯恩换了个沧桑的表情，叹气道。

**  
“然后呢？”埃里克森问。  
“什么然后？”  
“她没话找话给你发了个你的广告，然后呢？”  
“然后……”凯恩犹豫地掏出手机看了看，但最后的聊天记录是他发的一个傻笑的表情，胡梅尔斯没有继续回复，他又把手机放下道，“然后就没有了。”  
“所以，呃，”埃里克森喝了口酒，试图让自己的话不那么嘲讽，“她还有别的没话找话的行为吗？”  
“没有了。”凯恩喝了口橙汁——酒吧不提供牛奶——目光炯炯地问，“怎么了，一次还不够吗？”  
“当然不够了。”埃里克森拍了拍凯恩的头，又道，“首先，你不能确定她是在没话找话，有可能她真的今天才看到呢？”  
“不可能，上次我去找她的时候就在去她家的路上看到那个广告了，她肯定也早就看过了。”  
“你看到的时候指出来告诉她了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那她可能一直没注意到。”  
“不可能！”凯恩夸张地张开双臂，“克里斯，你知道那个广告多大吗？这么大——”  
埃里克森冷静地看了他一眼，点点头道，“我知道了，她瞎了——好吧，好吧，就算她是没话找话好了，你怎么知道她不是正好无聊呢？你怎么知道她对别人不这样呢？”  
凯恩低下头思考了一两秒，又抬头道，“这个重要吗？她对其他人怎么样无所谓，但是她对我这样了啊。”  
“你这个人应该很容易被骗。”  
“？”  
“没什么，挺好的。”埃里克森摇摇头，“所以呢，你想怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“就这个德国女孩，如果她就是想和你说说话呢，你准备以后怎么处理你们的关系？或者说，你希望以后和她达成什么样的关系？”  
凯恩认真地思考了两秒钟，严肃道，“我希望能跟他当一辈子的炮友。”  
埃里克森差点没给酒呛死，咳嗽了好几声才缓过气来，凯恩担心地拍了拍他的背，又道，“我吓到你了？对不起，好像是太夸张了，不会一辈子的，应该说四十岁以前吧，四十岁以后他……她就太老了。”  
“你还是去死吧。”埃里克森真心实意道。

**  
事实证明，丹麦人没什么用。  
凯恩想过一会儿去找同样和德国接壤的比利时碰碰运气，但维尔通亨，托比还有登贝莱总是一起行动，他自觉还没有当着三个人讲自己的恋爱故事的勇气——而且在追问下还有可能露馅，今天他差点就忘记用“她”这个代词了！  
好在埃里克森没有询问他的口误，应该说，丹麦人什么有用的东西都没说，这个家伙确确实实百无一用，幸亏如此，他的诅咒也同样没有奏效。哈里凯恩没有死，并且活蹦乱跳，可以在床上一边打滚一边重复查看胡梅尔斯给他发的信息。  
胡梅尔斯并没发什么新消息过来，也就是说，德国人没有和他进行长时间聊天的欲望。这么看来，也许埃里克森说得没错，这并不是没话找话，而只是一个简单的分享——又或者只是胡梅尔斯当时比较无聊，而现在他已经有事情做了，没必要再来找哈里凯恩打发时间——等一下！  
凯恩从床上坐了起来，脑海里闪过一个不祥的念头——胡梅尔斯做什么去了，一会儿无聊一会儿又不无聊的？莫非胡梅尔斯背着他去找其他人约会了吗？  
他们明明说好了——凯恩很想这么说，但就算是他也很清楚，这种约定的约束性非常差，实际上，胡梅尔斯根本没有必要理会，德国人上次说“当然够了，永远够了”可能也是开玩笑的。再说了，凯恩也不打算和他永远，等他四十岁胡梅尔斯就太老了——凯恩摇摇头，止住脑海中对四十五岁大腹便便胡梅尔斯的想象，将思维拉回正轨。  
——上周他为什么要这么要求？凯恩回忆着自己当时的心理活动，不过，当时这个想法几乎是一秒钟形成的，说这句话的时候他可能什么都没想，只能事后再去还原理由。  
他想，最大部分的原因当然是他希望胡梅尔斯能把精力专注在自己身上——也就是说每次见面都能取得和谐的床上关系，不要出现什么ed的情况；小部分的原因则是希望胡梅尔斯不要随便约炮，万一染上病传染给他就不好了。  
但仔细想的话，这两个原因都未必站得住脚。胡梅尔斯好歹是个正当年的身强力壮经常健身的后卫，只要不是前后脚赶场做爱，只是偶尔找找德国小帅哥，保持一周两次的频率的话，是不太可能出现什么体力不支的情况的；而既然胡梅尔斯能从约炮中得到如此丰富的经验而没有患病，自然说明这个男人很会保护自己，眼光也不错，没有理由认为他在认识凯恩之后就会失去这些能力——至不济，德国人总是随身带着安全套的。  
换句话说，胡梅尔斯尽可以在德国约炮，对凯恩不会造成任何实质性的影响，也就不会被他发现，就算被发现了……凯恩怔了一秒，感觉有点想不下去了。  
说真的，就算被发现了，他又能怎么样？更重要的是，如果发现了，他要怎么样？他想怎么样？  
凯恩又倒在了床上，抱着枕头打了好几个滚，终于下定决心给胡梅尔斯发了条直抒胸臆的短信。  
“我想和你做爱！！！！！！！”

**  
热情的短信在一个小时后得到了胡梅尔斯同样热情的回应。然而，即便以二十二岁的身体，也没法兴奋一小时之久，而面对他稍显冷淡的“我已经自己做过了……”的回复，胡梅尔斯的回复就显得更冷淡了，“噢，好吧。”  
凯恩盯着这条短信看了四五秒，又道，“你也要自己做吗？”  
胡梅尔斯很快就回复了，“我不搞电话性爱。”  
“那你刚刚回我说你也想？？”  
“我的意思是，你可以自拍一下，发我一点素材——而且我确实想嘛。”  
“不要脸，滚吧，自己去看porn吧。”凯恩红着脸发了个唾骂的表情，又想起来道，“所以你真的会自己做吗？”  
“我真的不搞电话性爱——更不用说打字了。”  
“我不是那个意思。”凯恩来来回回打了半天字，还是决定不说出去他的发现——胡梅尔斯在有兴致的时候居然并不选择去约炮而是自己做，尽管也许只有今天是这样，但有一天是这样就够了。  
“神经。”胡梅尔斯简短地评论。  
“埃里克森说我很好骗。”他这么告诉胡梅尔斯，后者在很久之后回复了他。  
Eve：“你这样随便说其他人……”  
Eve：“我都要没有兴致了:-)”  
凯恩的回复在更久之后——他去健身了。  
“难道不是因为你刚做完吗？”  
“不过放心，我在床上不会说其他人的;-)”  
“后天见！”  
Eve：“当然，小鬼。记得把航班号发我，后天见。”  
“你来接我吗？”他没话找话。  
Eve：“你不想吗？”  
“我很想的！”凯恩绞尽脑汁思考了十秒钟，感觉无法继续这个没话找话发掘出来的话题，只好放弃道，“谢谢。”  
Eve：“不用谢，帮我口就可以了:-)”  
“我也不搞电话性爱。”  
凯恩严肃地回复。

**  
早知道还不如搞电话性爱，至少也爽到了。  
浑浑噩噩地躺在床上的时候，凯恩忍不住这么想。  
胡梅尔斯拿着两块毛巾站在他身边，纠结道，“晕机是敷热毛巾还是冷毛巾？”  
“我觉得一般不要敷毛巾。”凯恩有气无力地说。  
“你说得对，看来两个都要。”胡梅尔斯把两块毛巾一左一右地放在凯恩脸上，又笑道，“你都多大人了，怎么还会晕机的？”  
“除了晕机还有胃痛……而且，你这是虐待……”凯恩的声音从毛巾下传出来，又小了几分，“我要向英足总举报。”  
“英足总不管德甲。”胡梅尔斯看了他一会儿，还是好心地把毛巾拿走了，又威胁道，“放放毛巾算什么，我还没有上你呢，那才叫虐待。”  
“对不起——”凯恩睁开眼睛看向他，“我可能明天就好了，明天走之前我们还可以……”  
胡梅尔斯没好气地敲了一下他的头，无奈道，“你想什么呢？我好歹也是个进化成功的人类……一周不做不会死的。”  
“我可能会。”凯恩一边说一边拉住他的手， “我好想和你——”  
“你最好闭嘴。”胡梅尔斯捂住他的嘴，“我真的不想强奸病人。”  
凯恩朝他眨眨眼睛，将他的手扯下来，愉快地说，“我知道，我故意的。”  
“很好，很好，那这就不叫强奸了，你做好准备——”胡梅尔斯做了个凶神恶煞的姿势，但凯恩只是笑着看着他，德国人只好叹一口气，换上正常的表情，又低下头亲了亲他的脸，再道，“你先躺躺吧，我去帮你煮奶油蘑菇汤。”  
胡梅尔斯说完就带着他那两条完全没派上用场的毛巾离开了，凯恩出神地盯着他的背影看了一会儿，直到背影消失才闭上了眼睛。  
在伦敦上飞机的时候他还是挺健康的，想到胡梅尔斯还差点兴奋到在机场出丑，全靠幻想各种主教练乃至裁判的脸才平静下来，然而谁能想到上了飞机之后他就会晕机加胃痛到这种地步，找到胡梅尔斯就已经花费了他全部的力气，此后连进车门都几乎是胡梅尔斯把他拖进去的，而至于他是怎么进的房门又是怎么上的床，则甚至没有意识了。  
胡梅尔斯是一个好人，这个他很久以前就发现了，但正因为此，他又有些捉摸不透德国人的真正想法。  
炮友千里迢迢来找你结果却生病了，不但不能做爱还要你照顾——这种情况还能好声好气和他开玩笑，安慰他不做也没什么，到底是胡梅尔斯对他心存善意呢，还是胡梅尔斯其实很失望，只是因为人好才坚持照顾他呢？会不会胡梅尔斯内心已经气炸了，以后都会嫌他麻烦，再也不愿意理他了？或者，往好处想，胡梅尔斯还愿意继续和他上床，只是决定等他走了就去酒吧找个活蹦乱跳的德国小帅哥来弥补这一次？不过，万一他试了之后觉得德国小帅哥强多了不想再来英格兰了怎么办？  
早知道真的应该坚持要电话性爱的——搞不好那就是自己至少两年内的最后一次性生活了！  
凯恩把头埋在枕头里这么想，又愤恨地深吸了一口气，继而惊讶地抬起头来。  
枕头上都是胡梅尔斯的味道——当然，技术上来说，胡梅尔斯是没有味道的，他闻到的实际上是胡梅尔斯洗发水和沐浴露的味道。但既然凯恩并不认识其他也用这种香味组合的洗发水沐浴露的人，也没机会这样近地去闻其他人的枕头，那这自然能被总结成胡梅尔斯的味道——总之，他又把脸砸了下去。  
不管怎么样，他今天在这里，睡在胡梅尔斯的床上，接下来要喝胡梅尔斯给他熬的奶油蘑菇汤，还可能可以抱着胡梅尔斯睡觉，不管这样的待遇是不是单纯因为胡梅尔斯是个好人，也不管胡梅尔斯给过多少人这样的待遇，更不必去想以后胡梅尔斯还愿不愿意和他上床，总之，今天是他享受了这一切。  
我就是很好骗。  
凯恩嘟哝道，又把自己更深地埋进了枕头里。  
“没什么，挺好的。”他学着埃里克森的语气这么告诉自己。

**  
喝过奶油蘑菇汤就差不多快到七点了，胡梅尔斯找了水给他漱口，凯恩还想拉着他再说说话，但困意一波接一波，他甚至都记不清自己有没有拉住胡梅尔斯的衣摆，就已经被睡意俘获了。  
再醒来的时候天已经黑透了，房间里只开了一盏壁灯，胡梅尔斯坐在他身边，靠着枕头，戴着耳机，正在看电影，完全没有发现凯恩已经醒来的事情。凯恩盯着他看了一会儿，又偏过头去看电视机的屏幕。屏幕上所有演员的脸对他来说都很陌生，而且长得都很有日耳曼民族的特色。显然，这是一部德国电影。  
他偷偷地靠近了胡梅尔斯，伸手抱住了对方的腰，使得后者吓了一跳，低下头来，又笑着说了一句什么。  
“你说的是德语，你这个笨蛋。”凯恩把头埋在胡梅尔斯的睡衣上，抱怨道。  
“哦——哦。”胡梅尔斯又笑了，“我说，你怎么醒了？身体怎么样？”  
“还是有点不舒服，不过好多了。”他抬起头来看向胡梅尔斯，又道，“你在看什么？”  
“浪潮。你要一起看吗，还是你还想睡？”  
“是德语吧，我可能看不懂。”  
“我可以帮你调英文字幕。”  
他又看了看电视机的屏幕，摇头道，“你已经看了很多了吧，我来看你就要从头看起了。”  
“我没关系。不过，你就是想看别的吧？你都多大了啊，还懒得看字幕吗？”  
他加了一点力气，把胡梅尔斯抱得更紧了一点，又小声道，“可以吗？”  
“可以，可以，当然可以。今天你最大。”胡梅尔斯举起双手，“你想看什么？”  
凯恩高兴地坐了起来，眨了眨眼睛，咳嗽了几声，又道，“看什么都可以吗？”  
“色情电影不行。”胡梅尔斯给了他一个警告的眼神，又拍了拍他的背帮他顺气，严肃道，“我不和病人上床。”  
“我要看的绝对是PG-13的电影！”  
“没区别，我也不和看儿童片的人上床。”  
“上周你明明上了。”  
“那不管，反正我今天不和你上床。”  
“我也没有说我想要和你上床吧？！”  
“那我们达成共识了。”胡梅尔斯笑嘻嘻地揽住他的肩膀，又道，“所以你想看什么？”  
凯恩脑海里闪过了自己看过的上百部电影，遗憾地没有发现哪一部符合逼格高又小众的条件，干脆笑道，“我们来看比赛吧？”  
“啊？”  
“2015年1月，切尔西3-5热刺那一场。”  
“我早就看过了。”胡梅尔斯说，“你的成名战嘛。”  
凯恩偷偷地深呼吸了一下，仰仗多年应付媒体的经验，终于用随意的声音问道，“真的吗？”  
“真的，真的。两射一传加造点——不过不要要我背具体进球时间，那个记不住了。”  
“我也记不住。”凯恩憋着笑，又问道，“你什么时候看的？”  
“前几天？还是上周，我忘了。”  
凯恩再也忍不住笑容了，他撑起身体凑过去亲了一口胡梅尔斯，后者同样笑着接受了这个吻，直到感觉到凯恩试图伸出舌头才摇了摇头，捏着凯恩的脖子将两个人分开了，“嗨，小鬼，不做爱，记好了。”  
“我就是想亲亲你。”凯恩又最后亲了亲他的额头，然后退回去靠在枕头上，又道，“那我们看你的成名战吧。”  
“我没有成名战。”胡梅尔斯沧桑道，“只有前锋才有成名战。”  
“那我们可以看世界杯！你也有进球呢。”  
“你不会PTSD吗？英格兰好像小组赛就淘汰了。”  
“那时候我还在踢U21呢。”凯恩兴致勃勃道，“2018年一定不一样。”  
胡梅尔斯叹了口气，“我有时候真的会忘了你这么小……”  
“什么意思？”凯恩警惕道，“你是说我看起来很老吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
凯恩顾左右而言他，“那我们看世界杯吗？”  
“我的进球不好看，还是看电影吧。”  
“你怎么样都好看。”  
“我知道你很感动我看了你的成名战——但你下次可以换句恭维，这句话实在太假了。”  
“……我要看色情电影！”  
“我家的电视没有色情频道。”  
“因为它的主人是阳痿吗？”  
“我不接受这么低级的激将法。”  
“……”  
“……”  
……  
在三分钟的讨论之后，他们终于达成了共识，一起缩在被子里，看起了14年世界杯的四分之一决赛，法国0-1德国。  
胡梅尔斯在12分钟进了一球，使德国取得了领先，此后虽然屡有险情，但双方均未取得进球——这不是他们看完以后的总结，而是这个视频的简介。当然，就算不用这个简介，他们也清楚情况，这毕竟是14年的比赛，他们早就被剧透了。  
两个人打足精神看了十二分钟，在胡梅尔斯进球的那一刻高兴地抱在一起，当胡梅尔斯笑着问“我的进球帅吗？”的时候，凯恩一边随口说着“当然，你最帅了。”一边悄悄地在这次即兴的拥抱里占据了主动权，抱住了胡梅尔斯的肩膀，又坐得高了一点，使得德国人在接下来保持了一个靠在他肩上的姿势。  
胡梅尔斯也许发现了，也许没有，总之德国人没有反抗，任由凯恩揽着自己的肩膀，又靠着他，偶尔说一两句话，热气喷在凯恩的脖子和锁骨上，使得英格兰人时不时因为痒而瑟缩一下。  
虽然如此，出于某种不知名的原因，凯恩还是很享受这个瞬间，甚至连电视机里的胡梅尔斯看起来都因此变得好看了一点。可惜的是，这种感觉看来并没有传达给胡梅尔斯，德国人在三十分钟的时候嘟囔了一句“好无聊”，而到了上半场伤停补时的时候，他就不再回复凯恩的搭话了，整个人的重量也完全放在了凯恩身上——显然，他睡着了。  
凯恩有一秒钟的傻眼，他当然听过有看球赛睡着的人，但他从来没有在现实里见过这种人，最接近的也只是更衣室里队友或者工作人员们带着炫耀的情绪提到自己的女朋友或者女儿。然而，胡梅尔斯是一个男人，一个热爱足球到甚至选择足球来当职业的男人，看的还是他自己的比赛——该说这个人太不自恋吗？凯恩自己是绝不可能看自己的比赛而睡着的——大概吧，他也从来没试过和别的什么人一起看自己的比赛。  
又或者胡梅尔斯太累了？凯恩一边放松着自己的身体以便胡梅尔斯躺得更舒服一点，一边想着接下来要怎么办。他应不应该把胡梅尔斯叫醒呢？又或者他应该等一段时间，搞不好都用不着比赛结束，胡梅尔斯就会自己醒来？但要是那个时候胡梅尔斯还没醒要怎么办？  
他用自由的那只手把被子拉上来，盖住胡梅尔斯的身体，又开始想一些现实的事情。  
胡梅尔斯穿的是睡衣，刚刚接吻的时候他闻起来也挺好的，这么说，应该是吃过饭洗漱完了才上床的，从这个角度来看，没有叫醒他的必要，反而是凯恩，也许有必要去洗个澡漱个口——不过他还是不太舒服，躺在床上还好，很难说起来会不会晕倒在什么地方，而且刚才胡梅尔斯也亲了他，又靠在他身上那么久，都没有抱怨他难闻，之前睡觉的时候他也漱过口了，所以今晚偷个懒应该也没事吧？  
世界杯是凯恩选的，电视的遥控器也在凯恩手上，他完全可以偷偷关掉电视，给胡梅尔斯一个安静的睡眠。  
房间里还有壁灯，不过之前胡梅尔斯打开它没有晃醒凯恩，现在想来也不会晃醒胡梅尔斯……万事俱备，只欠他关电视然后抱着胡梅尔斯睡觉了。  
事情怎么看都很简单，他的手也已经按上了电源键，然而真的要按下去，他又有一点犹豫。  
当然，他对比赛的兴趣比胡梅尔斯大一点，但也没大到他要忍着身体不舒服看完的地步，他只是有点不知道要怎么做那个后睡着的人。  
胡梅尔斯之前是怎么做到的？凯恩忍不住纳闷。  
不过，他们在一张床上睡觉的日子满打满算也不会超过十天。而且，之前他们总是做完洗个澡就睡，大家都累得半死，很容易睡着，大概率胡梅尔斯根本没有这么长的清醒时间，他睡着之后过不了几分钟，胡梅尔斯就也睡着了，来不及想那么多乱七八糟——话说回来，他现在又在想什么呢？  
他依然保持着抱着胡梅尔斯的姿势，又抬起头看着天花板，安静地闭上了眼睛。有那么几秒钟他什么也没有想，并几乎就要认为他只是单纯的失眠，但很快，小时候的一些故事又浮现在他的脑海里。  
他想起来十四岁刚发现自己对男生身体的兴趣要远多于女生的时候的紧张，又想起来自己刚进英格兰青年队发现必须住双人间时的惊慌失措，还想起来自己是怎么一遍又一遍地催眠自己任何和足球相关的人都是无性人，再一转眼，又是在莱斯特的公寓里，他沮丧地对父母说，“我想离开莱斯特城。”  
父亲说，“听着，不要放弃——坚持下去。接受现实，然后一切都会慢慢好起来的。”  
这让他明白了离开的不切实际，可对他的振作没有任何帮助，现实的问题依然困扰着他：“如果我在英冠的莱斯特城都无法首发，又怎么可能在英超的热刺立足呢？”  
他后来的自信来源于汤姆布拉迪的纪录片，纪录片里有一张他在选秀前称重、脱掉上衣的照片，那照片事后看来很滑稽，因为布拉迪看起来就像一个普通人。一个教练在画外音里说：“我们看着布拉迪这个小孩，又瘦又高，就在想他是不是从来都没去过健身房。”  
那几乎可以照搬过来形容哈里凯恩，那时的他比现在甚至还要更瘦一点，人们看着他，几乎想不到他是一个前锋。  
布拉迪对自己深信不疑——然后他为了变得更强不停地奋斗，简直发了狂一样。这让凯恩产生了共鸣。听起来可能很奇怪，但的确是这部纪录片令他突然开了窍，就在莱斯特他家的沙发上——顷刻之间，他对自己说：“你知道吗？我也会这么做。我会尽我所能地奋斗，然后我就会得到属于我的机会，并牢牢地抓住它。”③  
他没有立刻成功，成功没有那么简单，但在那一刻，他毕竟找到了通往成功的道路。  
同样是那段时间，他也很喜欢看《卡萨布兰卡》，尤其是结局的时候瑞克告诉自己的恋人他们必须分开的那句话：“显然，区区三个人的喜怒哀乐在这个疯狂的世界面前并不算什么。”  
在怎样疯狂的电影里，也轮不到足球运动员来左右世界，更不必说是他这样在英冠都打不上首发的球员。但他的处境也同样可以套用这句话——在关乎未来和梦想的抉择与挣扎面前，区区性取向带来的喜怒哀乐并不算什么。  
即使在他后来回到热刺并站稳脚跟之后，他也一直认为，面对着自己从四岁就开始坚持的梦想，十四岁时才发现的痛苦并不算什么，假如将后者看得更重的话，从四岁到十四岁的这十年又要放到哪里呢？而即使不考虑梦想，即使只针对自己的家人，他也做不到让十四岁开始的自己取代从出生开始的自己的形象，这太自私了，他不能这么做。  
记忆又回到十五岁，他参加母亲组织的圣经学习，到最后的时候，他们开始念一首圣徒诗歌。  
“我们现在默思，葡萄一生的事；其路并不容易，其境也不安逸；不像，不像野地野花，随地随意吐华，生成，生成曲径迷堂，生成款式百样。  
反之葡萄开花，非常渺小无华，人几不能辨省，它竟也曾有英；花未，花未开得一日，即已结为果实，不得，不得成为骄葩，自感丰姿可夸。  
它是栓在椿上，不能随意生长，它如伸肢展臂，也是架上被系……④”  
他没有办法再背下去，很快，这首诗以及当时背诵时的伤痛也从他的脑海里消失了，最后浮现的是两三岁时的记忆。  
那时他刚拥有自己的房间，但打雷的晚上还是会要求母亲陪他一起睡，每当窗外划过闪电，他就会抱紧母亲的胳膊，一遍又一遍地确认，“我睡着了你再睡哦。”  
“当然了，哈里。”母亲总是这么说，又亲亲他的额头。  
他睁开眼睛，抬起手关掉了电视，又偏过头去看着靠在自己身上的胡梅尔斯。  
德国人睡着了反而比醒了更严肃，如果不是见过他的笑脸，如果不是他这样毫无防备地靠着自己，见到这张脸，只怕还会觉得紧张乃至害怕。  
“你睡着了我再睡。”他轻轻说。不过，胡梅尔斯早就睡着了，没能回应他这句话。他笑了笑，亲了亲胡梅尔斯的额头，又抱住他一起躺了下去。  
这一次，他很快就睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ③：莱斯特城的这段故事摘自凯恩的自述《从零到百》。  
> ④：原为雨果伯钖对伤兵们讲述的有关葡萄的故事，后来这篇讲章流传到了金禾莉手里，经由她整理改编成为了一首诗，原题为《门徒》。此处选用的是倪柝声的译本，中文名为《葡萄一生的事》。  
> PS：我没有戴过隐形眼镜，但根据谷歌的结果来看，一个晚上不摘隐形眼镜应当不会造成不可逆的后果——总之，狐媚，对不起了！凯恩缺乏隐形眼镜的常识都是我的错:(


	5. Chapter 5

胡梅尔斯是被闹钟吵醒的。  
他花了三秒钟来睁开眼睛，又用了同样的时间来确定声音的位置，但在他伸出手去消除噪音之前，另一只手从他的头顶越过，敏捷地关掉了闹钟，又收回来，顺手摸了摸他的头。  
胡梅尔斯呆呆地被摸了几秒钟，又眨了眨眼睛，终于清醒了一点，抬起手抓住祸害自己发型的罪魁祸首，又拉到嘴边亲了亲，偏过头道，“你还胃痛吗，哈里？”  
“多亏你，完全好啦。”凯恩笑嘻嘻地说，抽回手坐了起来，做了个拉伸的动作以证明健康，又低头看向他，问道，“闹钟好早哦，你今天有什么事情吗？”  
“吵醒你了吗？”胡梅尔斯继续去抓他的手臂，笑道，“我记得我设置成了仅震动，不知道为什么还是有声音……”  
“别担心，我早就醒了，昨天睡得太久了。”凯恩用自由的另一只手又开始摸胡梅尔斯的头发，继续问道，“所以你今天有什么事吗？”  
“我想早点起来给你做早饭。”胡梅尔斯将另一只祸害自己发型的手也抓到手心里，牢牢握住，又抬头打量了一下凯恩。虽然英格兰人说自己早就醒了，但大概这句话是客套，又或者他不愿意吵醒胡梅尔斯，所以虽然醒了，也只是躺在床上发呆——总之，他还是穿着昨天的衣服：白色的衬衫，黑色的牛仔裤。当然，是正常的年轻人的穿着，只是放在床上多少有些奇怪，更不用说衬衫由于睡了一晚上已经皱巴巴的了。胡梅尔斯忍不住笑了，又道，“你应该换个睡衣的。”  
“什么？？”凯恩看起来大受打击，“你盯着我看了这么久，居然就想说这个？”  
“啊？”胡梅尔斯和他对视一眼，又道，“但是你的衬衫真的皱了……”  
“你不应该感动我睡醒没有吵你吗？而且你看你今天被子盖的多严实，都是我的功劳；我还一直抱着你睡呢，你没有感觉吗？刚才我摸你头发也好温柔……结果你居然只想到了我应该换衣服？”  
胡梅尔斯眨了眨眼，实话实说，“我还以为你和我捣乱要弄乱我发型呢。”  
“你们德国人真无聊。”  
“你不是德国人吗？”  
凯恩发出一声嗤笑，将手抽了出来，又倒了下去，将被子扯上来蒙住了自己的脸，“你不是说要做早餐吗？还不快去。”  
胡梅尔斯在凑上去把小鬼打一顿和真的去做早餐之前纠结了几秒，终于选择了后者。他叹着气拍了拍被子下凯恩的手，又坐起身道，“好吧，好吧……你想吃什么？”  
凯恩一把扯下被子，不可置信地看着他，“你真的要去做早饭？”  
“不然你希望我打你一顿吗？”  
“要看用什么打了。”凯恩甜甜蜜蜜地说。  
“哈里，”胡梅尔斯干脆站起身离这个笨蛋英格兰人远了一点，“我昨天就说了，我不和病人上床。”  
“可是我现在已经好了！”  
“那也不行，谁知道是不是你编出来骗我的。而且万一剧烈运动又胃痛了呢？”看着凯恩皱起来的眉毛，胡梅尔斯摸了摸下巴，“不过，如果你愿意的话，我们也可以不那么激烈。”  
“当然了！不过我要先去洗澡刷牙……”  
胡梅尔斯打断他，“我是说你可以帮我……”  
他的话也同样被打断了，凯恩给了他一个白眼，又拉上被子蒙住脸，闷闷道，“我不做边缘性行为，你快滚吧。”  
胡梅尔斯笑着凑过去，亲了亲被子，又道，“小鬼，你要吃什么？”  
凯恩没有说话，而是伸出手抱住了他的头，从被子下的触感来看，胡梅尔斯判断凯恩也隔着被子亲了亲自己，对此，他报以无声的微笑。他们这么安静地抱了几秒钟，终于，英格兰人的声音从被子下传来，“笨蛋，我和你一起去吧。”  
“我真后悔我这么有道德感。”胡梅尔斯叹着气，悲哀地换了德语。

**  
两个人做早餐的结果是无论种类还是分量都丰富得过了头，两个已经能算饭量不错的人吃完之后也还是一左一右地瘫在了躺椅上，凯恩毫无偶像包袱地打了个嗝，又突然坐起来道，“我们干嘛要吃完啊？不能留着当午饭吗？”  
胡梅尔斯正在憋一个能够回应的饱嗝，试了十秒钟也没能凑效，只好放弃道，“你怎么不早说？”  
“我忘了，你怎么不说？”  
胡梅尔斯没有理他，又开始憋饱嗝，凯恩没有等到回应，又偏过头，盯着满脸通红的胡梅尔斯看了几秒钟，纳闷道，“你在干什么？”  
“没什么。”胡梅尔斯干咳一声，又道，“不过吃得多也有一个好处，你可以借机增肌。”  
“真的吗？我以为只会有肥肉。”  
“当然要结合运动才行。”胡梅尔斯闭上眼睛，“今天你下午才走，正好有时间，我们可以晒一小时太阳，消消食，然后一起去健身房。”  
“去健身房干什么？”  
“……健身？”  
“为什么做爱不可以，健身就可以？健身不是剧烈运动吗？”  
胡梅尔斯举手投降，“我忘了，我忘了，对不起。那么，你可以去看我健身，怎么样？”  
“挺好的，看你健身——哇哦，我从没听过比这更有趣的事。”  
“说话客气一点，小鬼，再这样我就要考虑要不要保持固定炮友关系了。”  
“那你就更应该和我做爱了，如果你从此放弃我，今天就是我两年内唯一的性生活了。”  
“为什么是两年？”胡梅尔斯迷惑道。  
“……至少两年，可以了吧？”凯恩含恨瞪了他一眼，也学着他躺了下去，闭上了眼睛，又道，“总之，我就在这里睡觉，你自己去健身吧，我才懒得看你呢。”  
哈里凯恩这个人还挺可爱的……胡梅尔斯憋住了凑过去亲一亲他的冲动，又盯着英格兰人看了几眼，忍不住这么想到。  
当然，从理性的角度看，球场上那个可怕的前锋才是凯恩的常态，这种会撒娇的男孩不是，胡梅尔斯上次看到广告之后也确认了这一点。不过，这会儿他又有点想推翻自己的想法。毕竟，现在已经不是在床上了，虽然讨论的话题依然和上床有些关系，但毕竟两个人都穿着睡衣，小腹平坦，凯恩现在的心境理当是平静的，绝非应激状态。既然如此，会不会凯恩本来就是这样的性格呢？  
是的，他看过凯恩的成名战，也看过他很多进球集锦，去问任何一场比赛里对面的防守球员，都会得到凯恩侵略性极强的答案。但场上不能说明一切，胡梅尔斯自己在场上也被叫铁血后卫，可他并不觉得自己的性格能和铁血扯上多少关系，凯恩场上场下两个人再正常不过了。想到这里，他忍不住问道，“你平时和队友也这么说话吗？”  
“什么？说什么？”凯恩睁开眼睛，莫名其妙地看着他。  
“啊，没什么。”胡梅尔斯飞快摇头。此前的问话脱口而出，现在他自己都不太说得清楚为什么要有此一问。内心深处，他甚至隐隐有些羞惭，只好赶紧转移话题，“嗨，你要喝咖啡吗？我会拉花哦。”  
“但是我很饱诶……你不饱吗？”  
“咖啡在另一个胃里。”胡梅尔斯严肃地说，又继续问道，“所以你想要什么拉花？”  
“什么都可以吗？”凯恩问。  
“大概……？”胡梅尔斯本来对自己的拉花技术挺有信心的，被这么一问也有些不确定了，想了想找补道，“荷加斯的画不行。”  
“荷加斯是谁啊？”  
胡梅尔斯大惊失色，“这可是你们英国的画家诶。”  
凯恩久违地脸红了一秒钟，又转了转眼珠道，“你都说了我是德国人，那我当然只知道丢勒。”  
“真的假的，连荷加斯都不知道，你怎么会知道丢勒？”  
“和你知道荷加斯的理由一样。”凯恩笑嘻嘻地说。  
“真的吗？我知道荷加斯是因为我是一个非常有艺术细胞的人……”胡梅尔斯赶紧站起身来躲过凯恩丢来的枕头，又笑道，“好吧，好吧，是因为我查了你们英国的资料，好了吧？”  
凯恩不理他，只道，“所以拉花我要丢勒的画。”  
“丢勒多简单啊。”胡梅尔斯挺胸抬头，“要么画一双手，要么画个耶稣，那不是分分钟的事，比你们热刺logo还省事。”  
“你怎么这么熟练？”凯恩幽幽地说，“难道你做过很多耶稣拉花吗？我能问一下是谁喝了它们吗？”  
胡梅尔斯挣扎一秒，“我说我没做过你信吗？”  
“我说我信你信吗？”  
“……我自己。”  
“我也开始考虑我们之间的关系的持续性了。”  
“那我现在就要强奸你了。”胡梅尔斯郑重道，“毕竟，这大概是我两天内的最后一次性生活吧。”  
“我真的很想说‘来吧’，”凯恩悲伤地闭上了眼睛，“但是我实在太饱了……”  
胡梅尔斯终于做作地打了那个早该呼应的饱嗝，并成功得到了凯恩的一记白眼。他笑着凑过去和凯恩交换了一个亲吻，又将英格兰人拉起来道，“那来看我做咖啡吧，你真的要我帮你做热刺的logo吗？”  
“多特蒙德的也可以。”凯恩跟着他往厨房走去，又打了个哈欠，“只要你能用拉花拼出来Borussia Dortmund就行。”  
“我要打个电话问问足协，强奸会被禁赛吗？”  
“光说不做假把式。”  
“这句话好复杂啊，我听不懂，能不能照顾一下非英语母语者？”  
“我说，”凯恩宽容地一笑，“一小时后，我想和你做爱。”  
胡梅尔斯顾左右而言他，“热刺的那个鸡有眼睛吗？”  
“我不知道，但是我的没有，你可以用手给我画一个。”  
“我们能不说黄段子了吗？”胡梅尔斯举手投降，“我十五岁的时候都没有你这么欲火焚身。”  
“你都知道我浴火——”  
“只要你没事，我们一小时后就开干。”胡梅尔斯用力握住他的手，坚定地向厨房走去，“现在，你先回忆一下你们的logo有没有眼睛吧。”

**  
快要到一个小时的时候，凯恩倏地从躺椅上站了起来，坚定道，“我要去洗个澡。”  
胡梅尔斯擦了擦额角并不存在的冷汗，“宝贝，咱们接过吻了，还记得吗？你闻起来很好，我保证，你不洗澡我也能硬起来。”  
凯恩甚至没有脸红，只是朝他笑笑，“你看，就是这样不讲究，你老了才会变成一个胖子。”  
“什么？”胡梅尔斯莫名其妙道。  
“没什么。”凯恩干咳一声，又道，“你怎么突然开始叫我宝贝了？”  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“嗯。”凯恩点点头。  
“啊？好吧。”胡梅尔斯挠了挠后脑勺，站起来搭住凯恩的肩膀，带着他一起往浴室走去，又问道，“那你喜欢我叫你什么？”  
“我有名字啊，德国和我重名的人不多吧。噢，对，小鬼也可以——除非你原来也经常和年龄比你小的人上床。”凯恩和他对视一眼，大概被胡梅尔斯的傻笑搞得有点烦，用肩膀不轻不重地撞了他一下，又走了两三步，忽然停下来，皱眉道，“你是准备和我一起去洗澡吗？”  
胡梅尔斯奇道，“不可以吗？之前又不是没洗过。”  
“你没有拿安全套和润滑油。”凯恩干巴巴地说。  
“……我们就不能只是洗澡吗？”  
“好吧——”凯恩发出一声长长的叹息，又甩开了胡梅尔斯的胳膊，“那你搭着我干嘛？”  
“我亲你的时候也没有总是想和你上床啊。”  
“真的吗？”凯恩狐疑地看着他，“我每次亲你都——嗯，好吧。”他摇摇头，“至少大部分的时候我亲你是为了和你上床的。”  
胡梅尔斯耸耸肩，“当然。”  
凯恩歪了歪头，又停下来道，“你先去洗吧，我去拿睡衣。”  
胡梅尔斯摸了摸下巴，“说到这个，你回头把睡衣留在这里吧，或者我帮你买几件？总是拿个行李箱太麻烦了。”  
“行啊，都行，那我也给你买几件？”  
“公平要身体力行，你……”  
“免谈。”  
“我还没说要你干嘛呢。”  
“你还能说别的吗？”  
胡梅尔斯认真思考了一秒钟，摇摇头，“我也觉得不能了。”

**  
一个月都没有达成的行为今天当然也还是没能达成——进浴室之前，凯恩就毫不犹豫地拒绝了口交的建议，进浴室之后，也看不出任何行动的打算。  
胡梅尔斯对这种自私的行径有一点窝火，但看到凯恩鬼鬼祟祟地把安全套和润滑油夹带在睡衣里拿进浴室，又献宝一样拿给他看，还是忍不住觉得好笑。说到底，凯恩确实年龄不大，虽然他自觉已经很纵容了，但也许还可以再纵容一点？  
他叹着气先一步跨进了浴缸，又道，“我先泡一下，你洗好了自己进来就是了。”  
凯恩点了点头，胡梅尔斯于是倒下去，靠在墙上，眯起眼睛，假装闭目养神——当然，这实际上是为了看得清楚一点，毕竟他刚刚已经摘了隐形眼镜，现在要是双眼睁开，反而未必看得清凯恩。  
凯恩作为视力正常的人士，对这样的近视眼小常识一无所知，点头之后，又偷看了胡梅尔斯几眼，错误地得出了胡梅尔斯眯着眼看不清楚自己的结论，便开始正大光明地脱衣服，豪放地刷牙漱口刮胡子，又在花洒下认认真真地开始洗澡——到这里，胡梅尔斯还是看得挺乐呵的，但当凯恩的手从上往下，开始着重关照他自己的生殖器时，他终于忍不住睁开了眼睛，大声道，“你做梦吧，我也不会帮你口的！”  
年轻的英格兰人吓了一跳，赶紧将手挪开，又赌气道，“那我就不能洗了吗？”  
“可以啊。”胡梅尔斯趴在浴缸边上，朝他抛了个媚眼，“你一个人洗得干净吗，要不要我帮你？”  
“这有什么——”凯恩的话只说了一半便戛然而止，他在原地站了一秒，朝胡梅尔斯不好意思地笑了笑，又道，“那你等我把泡泡冲完。”  
胡梅尔斯依然趴在浴缸边缘，又笑道，“都做过多少次啦，你怎么还害羞呢。”  
“哪有很多次？满打满算也就十次吧。”  
“是吗？十次也不少了，有的小情侣从恋爱到分手也不一定做过十次呢。”  
凯恩以世界上百分之九十九的人都难以企及的速度冲干净了身体，关掉了花洒，再小心翼翼地坐在了胡梅尔斯对面，又坚定地回复道，“那是因为他们阳痿。”  
胡梅尔斯笑着抬起身来，给了傻乎乎的英格兰人一个吻，再道，“你一个总共性经验也就十次的小鬼有什么资格鄙视人啊？”  
凯恩不理他，只是伸出手抱住胡梅尔斯的头，加深了这个吻。  
一个月前才脱离处男身份，十次性生活，要说的话是不太拿得出手，现在在床上，凯恩也不能说是多么经验丰富，技术出众，优点还是本身身体条件好，配合度高。但在床下，凯恩学习的速度还是很快，别的不说，吻技这一块，现在他已经完全可以出去糊弄人了。  
胡梅尔斯配合地张开嘴，接受了这个吻，又抬起手，轻轻地拍了拍凯恩湿润的背部，继而缓缓下滑，开始在入口附近打转。  
也许是姿势的问题，也许是凯恩还没有完全兴奋，又或者是因为他们有段时间没做了，入口比之前还要紧，即使是在水下，理论上有水可以润滑，胡梅尔斯试着伸了伸指头，还是觉得连指尖都有些进不去。试了几次，凯恩含混着抱怨了一句，又咬了咬他的下嘴唇。胡梅尔斯叹了口气，结束了这个吻，保持着抱着他的姿势，伸手去拿放在浴缸边的润滑油，又问道，“弄痛你了吗？”  
“没有。”凯恩趴在他身上，又朝他笑笑，“可能太久没做了，有些不习惯，你用润滑油就好啦，别担心。”  
胡梅尔斯回他一个微笑，完成了往手上涂润滑油的工作，这一次，之前就已经被按压得柔软的入口终于有些恢复旧观，让胡梅尔斯的食指顺利地插了进去。  
就像之前很多次一样，他的手指立刻被温暖潮湿的内壁包围了，他也像之前一样，转动着手指，间或弯曲，变换着角度来刺激前列腺，同时也让入口更加放松，以便之后的进入。  
但这次还是有些不一样。也许是因为凯恩现在正坐在他身上，也许因为他们正在浴缸里。胡梅尔斯没有试过在浴缸里做爱——大半因为约炮的对象很少能有魅力到让他在浴缸里都忍不住的地步，小半因为酒店的浴缸通常也很难装下两个大男人。坐姿他用得也很少，就算用过，约炮的另一方也不是凯恩这样经验贫瘠的男孩。  
他能感受到凯恩在尽力放松身体，甚至连姿势也从一开始的坐姿改成了现在更方便胡梅尔斯动作的半跪的姿势，但即便如此，他的扩张动作依然只能进行到三根手指为止，再多加一根便像之前想要伸进去第一根那样困难。虽然凯恩是当然不会叫痛的，搭在他肩膀上的双手也像一个月来的大部分时间一样，几乎没有用力，但正因为此，他反而觉得有些不忍心。  
胡梅尔斯稍微放缓了动作，又抬起头亲了亲凯恩，再道，“你今天特别紧，可能是姿势不对……要不要我们换个地方？”  
回应他的是凯恩困惑的眼神。比起胡梅尔斯的纠结，凯恩看起来反而完全没有意识到问题，年轻的英格兰人正在放纵地沉迷于快感，完全没有花费半点心思来想别的事。  
胡梅尔斯某种程度上相当理解他。他们已经在浴缸里黏黏糊糊了十来分钟了，除了一直在凯恩体内，时不时刺激一下前列腺的右手以外，他的左手也已经履行了承诺，帮凯恩清洁过了他承诺要清洁的部位，也成功让英格兰人发出了许多令胡梅尔斯相当满意的呻吟。更妙的是，对这个凯恩还挺愿意投桃报李，而且比起他一定很烂的口交技术，前处男的手淫技术还能算可圈可点——换句话说，胡梅尔斯也已经很兴奋了，所以他才会开始试着伸进第四根手指，也才会开始思考插入的艰难程度以及凯恩也许会有的疼痛问题。然而，凯恩却完全没有领情。英格兰人在快感之中，花了几秒的时间来理解这句话，很快，他的表情从迷惑变成了轻微的愤怒，“你是不是在找借口不想做了？我都说我已经——”  
他的话被胡梅尔斯突然加入的第四根手指打断了，变成了一声颤抖地呻吟，胡梅尔斯轻车熟路地用右手刺激着年轻人脆弱的前列腺，又笑着用左手去拿安全套，挑眉道，“你说我不想什么来着？”  
凯恩靠在他的肩膀上，一边笑一边叹气，“你们德国人怎么什么激将法都能上当啊……”  
“你看起来可不像激将法。”胡梅尔斯轻轻地吻了吻他，将手抽了出来，开始拆安全套，又皱眉道，“哈里，说真的，我们要不要换个地方？刚刚我用第四根手指你会痛吗？”  
“一点点。”凯恩低着头，接过了帮胡梅尔斯戴安全套的任务——不知道为什么，他总是很喜欢这个工作——当一切准备完全后，他又调整成了坐在胡梅尔斯腿上的姿势，笑道，“别傻了，来吧。不会很痛的，第一次肯定痛多了，我还让你停下来呢，你不是也没有停吗？”  
“你现在和我说我没准就会停下来了。”胡梅尔斯喃喃道。他想这句话大概不是假话，但现在并非一个月前，他没有停下来的必要。故此，他只是顺应着凯恩的要求，也顺应着自己的欲望，一鼓作气地完成了插入的行为。  
快感几乎是立刻占据了他的思维。他此前的判断并没有错误，坐姿使得凯恩下意识地收缩，今天这个男孩比之前的每一次都要更紧，胡梅尔斯简直是在插进去的瞬间就有了一丝射精的冲动，他勉强忍住了这种丢脸的行为，但仍然，这种姿势带来的亲密让他有些目眩神迷。  
好在，凯恩的表现并没有比他好太多，伴随着他的抽送，年轻人的眼里甚至泛起了一丝泪水，胡梅尔斯笑着吻去了那丝泪水，又开始用手抚摸凯恩同样坚硬的性器，笑道，“怎么样，你要不要自己动？”  
按照床上一贯的习惯，他下意识地用了德语，出口之后才想起来要不要用英文重新说一遍，但奇妙的是，这种语言似乎并不需要翻译，在他的转译出口之前，凯恩迅速地领会了他的意思，并立刻羞红了脸。不过，他并没有说什么反对的话，而是终于用力扶住了胡梅尔斯的肩膀，并开始顺应着胡梅尔斯的节奏，慢慢地上下摇晃起了自己的臀部。  
凯恩在床上并不是一个多话的人，胡梅尔斯无从得知他具体的想法，但从他自主加大的摇晃的幅度与每次重新插入都紧紧地包围住胡梅尔斯阴茎的内壁来看，从这个体位当中得到额外快感的，绝非胡梅尔斯一人。  
胡梅尔斯轻松地搂着凯恩的腰，偶尔帮他加一把力，但并不主动去摆动自己的臀部，而是任由今天看起来格外兴奋的年轻人来掌握节奏。  
凯恩也许意识到了胡梅尔斯的想法，也许没有，但即使胡梅尔斯停止发力，他的动作也没有停下来，并且渐渐地不再满足于上下的起伏。英格兰人很快就学会了控制节奏，在下落时加速，以使得胡梅尔斯更深地插入；他也学会了在插到最深处之后停下来，转动着腰部，使得胡梅尔斯性器的顶端在他的体内旋转，摩擦，以不同的角度刺激着前列腺。  
随着时间的推移，凯恩的动作越来越快，幅度也越来越大。他总是起身到胡梅尔斯几乎要挺起腰以免自己的性器滑出来的高度，然而又迅速地坐下去，让坚硬的阴茎能够迅速而有力地贯穿自己，接着，他会扭动自己的腰，小幅度地动作几下，来更好地刺激前列腺，也同时让胡梅尔斯的阴茎因为被紧紧地吸住而几乎感到发酸。  
在最后的一次用力坐下后，凯恩颤抖着抱紧了胡梅尔斯，内壁剧烈地收缩着，胡梅尔斯也用力地抱住他，接过了控制节奏的责任，迅速而用力地抽插了几下，将自己埋到了最深处，并随着凯恩愈发强烈的收缩，与他一起达到了高潮。

**  
“It would be great if we had no refractory period……”清理完浴缸，安安分分坐下来，等着热水漫过身体的时候，凯恩这么说道。  
“我不知道refractory period是什么意思，但我猜是这个。”比起规规矩矩的凯恩，胡梅尔斯的坐姿要随意很多，他干脆把头靠在凯恩肩上，放松地伸展着双腿，又换了德语，字正腔圆道，“一次性交结束到下次能够硬起来中间的必须间歇时间。”  
“我也没听懂你这句话。”凯恩自以为隐蔽地坐直了身子，放松了肩膀的肌肉，又道，“但我猜咱们说的是一个意思。”  
“当然。”胡梅尔斯说，“我要你自己动你也懂了，可见有的话不需要翻译。”  
“哎呀，”凯恩尴尬地扭动了一下，又迅速恢复了端正的坐姿，免得胡梅尔斯把头摔下去，只抱怨道，“都过去的事情就不要说了。”  
“过去半个小时也能叫过去的事情吗？”  
“过去一分钟都要用过去时的，你学英语的时候老师没有告诉过你吗？”  
“我要学英语干嘛？”胡梅尔斯笑嘻嘻地说，“你不是第一次就说了，‘你可以说德语，我能听懂语气的。’”  
“我吹牛的，这你也信。”凯恩也忍不住笑了起来，又忽然啊了一声，偏头道，“是这个原因吗？所以你在床上话这么少？因为你知道我听不懂？”  
胡梅尔斯迷茫地抬起头，回忆了一下过去一个月里他们的性生活，惊讶地发现确实如此——实际上，刚刚的这次做爱，他好像从头到尾也只说过一句话而已。不过，这些没有说给凯恩听的必要，他叹着气抱住了凯恩的腰，又把头靠在对方的肩上，闭着眼睛道，“别想太多，小鬼，我们德国人就是闭嘴上床的典范，我原来也不说话的。”  
凯恩哼哼了一声，放弃了纠结这个话题，只是伸手揽住了胡梅尔斯的肩膀，胡梅尔斯配合地靠得更近了一点，又道，“你是不是很喜欢我靠着你啊，昨天晚上也偷偷这么做了吧？”  
凯恩的身体明显变得僵硬了，胡梅尔斯保持着靠着他的动作，盯着凯恩动来动去的喉结，等了几秒，终于，凯恩咳嗽一声，生硬地转换了话题，“你的浴缸怎么这么大啊？”  
胡梅尔斯奇道，“你为什么要转移话题？之前说喜欢我抱你怎么就没这么害羞的？”  
凯恩响亮地哼了一声，摇头道，“你瞎了，我说的时候难道没有脸红吗？”  
“那你还是说了嘛，怎么这次说都不说了？”  
“我想害羞就害羞，不想害羞就不害羞，你管我。”  
胡梅尔斯为这坦荡的害羞理论震慑了一秒，想不出能反驳的更无耻的言论，只好继续抱着凯恩，开始回答之前的问题，“我特意定制的。”  
“什么？”  
“浴缸呀，你不是问我这个吗？”  
“哦……哦。”凯恩愣了愣，又兴致勃勃道，“为什么呀，你喜欢一边泡澡一边游泳？但是你家不是有专门的游泳池吗？”  
胡梅尔斯把头埋得更深了一点，含混道，“我买这个房子的时候还年轻啊，想万一以后能有人一起泡澡呢。”  
凯恩轻轻地笑了笑，友善地没有嘲讽，只拍了拍胡梅尔斯的肩膀道，“挺好的，人总是要有梦想的。”  
胡梅尔斯撇撇嘴，又想起来一件事，“说到这个，你家怎么完完全全是单身汉气息？我买房子的时候比你现在还大一点呢，你现在就失去梦想了？”  
“我的房子是租的，不能改。”  
“干嘛要租房，买不是方便多了？”  
凯恩忧伤地叹了口气，沧桑道，“这个我一个人没法决定，你应该去问列维。”  
胡梅尔斯认真思考了几秒钟，确定这并非某个凯恩说过而自己忘记名字的朋友——当然，除了被偶然提过一次的埃里克森之外，凯恩本来也没有跟他说过自己的任何朋友，他们根本不聊这个——确定了并非自己的记忆错误，胡梅尔斯放开了凯恩的腰，坐直了身体，理直气壮地质问道，“我知道了，你要我别找其他人，结果你自己还和人同居对吧？列维是谁！”  
回应他的是凯恩难以置信的表情和一个巨大的白眼。  
“白痴。”二十二年来，凯恩的声音从未像此刻这么清晰。  
伴随着白眼忽然恢复了对这个名字的记忆的胡梅尔斯尴尬地靠了回去，小声威胁道，“你骂你们主席是白痴，我会去举报的。”  
“那是骂你的。而且，我都和他同居了，还怕你举报？”  
“如果你真的喜欢光头……”胡梅尔斯摸了摸下巴，警惕道，“我也是不会去剪的。”  
“你还是现在这样好看。”凯恩笑嘻嘻地侧过头亲了亲他的头顶，又笑道，“白痴。”  
胡梅尔斯眨了眨眼睛，看在凯恩骂之前还亲了亲他的份上，决定不反驳这个评价。  
和丹尼尔列维享有同等的辱骂待遇也不失为一种荣耀吧。  
大概。

**  
“英格兰国家队什么时候开始集训啊？”胡梅尔斯一边开车一边问。  
“小组赛前五天吧，你们呢？”  
“我们也是。”开着车不能乱动，胡梅尔斯在心里摸了摸下巴，继续道，“那我们能有十几天的假期，你准备去哪玩？我们可以一起。”他飞快地瞥了一眼凯恩，又补充道，“你之前也说过嘛，我们需要一起出去玩玩的，不然其他人也会觉得奇怪的。”  
凯恩过了几秒钟才说话，内容却风马牛不相及，“马茨，你觉不觉得我们老是在回去的车上谈事情？”  
“你知道为什么吗？因为在家的时间要拿来性交或者准备下一次性交。”胡梅尔斯干巴巴地说。  
“你用词真直白。”凯恩皱皱眉，“要是你车里有太阳报的窃听器，我们就都完了。”  
胡梅尔斯摇摇头，“不，我那句话肯定会被当成玩笑的，反而你刚刚这句话要是被人听到，咱俩才是真的完了。”  
“你这句话被人听到也完了。”凯恩摸了摸下巴，又奇怪地看他一眼，“你笑什么？”  
“你没发现吗？你也开始摸下巴了，姿势还和我一模一样。”胡梅尔斯尽量平静地陈述，但说完还是忍不住笑了起来，百忙之中偏过头抛了个媚眼，“别害羞呀，很可爱的。”  
“你是在暗示你自己可爱吗？”  
“我不可爱吗？”胡梅尔斯相当受伤。  
“……”凯恩翻了个白眼，又开始说之前的话题，“总之，我觉得我们老是在车上谈事情不太好，不合适，而且各种意义上来说都不安全。”  
“你是说我们以后可以少做点？尤其出门前就别做了？”胡梅尔斯猜测。  
“我是说，”凯恩镇定而清晰地说，“我们不是有手机吗？就不能平时谈吗？”  
胡梅尔斯悄悄地捏紧了方向盘，有那么一秒，他想再给凯恩一个笑容，但最终，他只是盯着前方的路面，轻快地回复道，“当然了，哈里，我早就这么想啦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 凯恩本人应该是知道荷加斯的，在本文里的不学无术都是我的错，此处对其致以诚挚的歉意。


	6. Chapter 6

第一句话应该发什么呢？  
凯恩从跟胡梅尔斯说再见后的第一秒就开始思考这个问题了。坐上飞机之后，他和胡梅尔斯那不多的聊天记录也被他翻来覆去看了好多遍，但得到的唯一结论也只是胡梅尔斯护照上的照片拍得挺好，并没有因为看到过去的聊天就激发出开启今天对话的灵感。  
当然，过去他和胡梅尔斯也没怎么聊过天，五分钟就能从头看到尾的聊天记录里，大部分都是在确定彼此的空闲时间。少有的几次谈话，一次是看到胡梅尔斯说他是德国人的采访之后他发去的自己的采访链接，一次是胡梅尔斯发来的他的巨幅广告，然后就是前几天，他闲着无聊给胡梅尔斯发的“我想和你做爱”。  
好奇怪，这些聊天记录虽然简短，可看起来非常轻松自然，他试着回忆自己当时的状态，却怎么也想不起来。想来那时他发过去信息的时候都不假思索，既没有构思过措辞，也没设想过胡梅尔斯可能的反应，不像现在，连开头应该说“嗨”还是“晚上好”他都拿不定主意。  
也许因为此前都有确定的话题，而这次没有？他这么想，但很快又推翻它——这次他也是有确定的主题的：他们应该讨论国家队集训之前去哪里玩。  
这不该困难才对。  
开场白是“嗨”还是“晚上好”都无关紧要，甚至哪怕他打错成“早上好”都无所谓，胡梅尔斯可能都不会注意到。德国人根本不会用心去读这个部分，而只会在意这之后凯恩提出的地点建议，然后同意，或者拒绝。再然后他们会确定出发的时间，订好酒店，到时候各自买好机票，酒店见面就好了。  
不需要更多的对话了。这件事本来也没什么好说的。这不过是给媒体的一个确定友谊的证明，也是他们的另一个以做爱为目的的碰面，除了地点不同之外，这和他去多特蒙德又或是胡梅尔斯来伦敦没有任何区别。一起待上两天，三天，他们就可以友好地道别，此后或者回家，或者去找本来准备一起玩的朋友，但无论做什么，都不需要向对方报备。  
归根结底，他既不需要对此害羞，也不需要畏首畏尾，这些思维何止没有意义，甚至没有逻辑。  
实际上，引发这些思维的根源也同样既无意义，也不符合逻辑。他没有必要给胡梅尔斯发短信，讨论的主题他们本可以在去机场的车上就完成。毕竟，这只是一场主要目的与游玩无关的旅行而已。而即便不是，他也从来没有什么度假规划，只要风景好，去哪里都无所谓。他当时就可以说，目的地的选择交给胡梅尔斯，订好酒店他给胡梅尔斯转账就好了——但是他没有这么做。  
为什么要将这无所谓的对话延长拖后？为什么要对开场白思量再三？为什么要对一次简单的聊天畏首畏尾？为什么要这样瞻前顾后、束手束脚？他到底在想什么？他到底想要选择什么，想要得到什么？  
他应该很清楚的，甚至，他早就已经做了选择。难道不正是因为他对胡梅尔斯说了那句话，他才能在这里思考开场白吗？  
心早就给出了答案，直觉早就促使了行动。想法和选择他早就一清二楚，甚至早在今日的畏首畏尾之前，早在在车上含蓄地询问胡梅尔斯“能不能回去之后再找你”之前。  
昨天抱着胡梅尔斯而莫名其妙开始回忆过去的时候，他就应该明白这一切，明白决意坚持其实便是想要放弃的讯号，好比球队顺利之时，没有人会鼓吹球员的忠诚。  
为什么那一个晚上，他会无端地想起过去？为什么他会突然提醒自己性取向，或者说感情带来的痛苦不值一提？为什么他会突然重复确认早就知道了的“不能忘记十四岁以前的自己”的观念？为什么他会又一次地代入曾经十五岁的自己都想要脱离、不愿承认的葡萄？  
小心翼翼地抱住熟睡的胡梅尔斯的那一刻，闭上眼睛开始回忆过去的那一刻，暗自立誓不能将性取向带来的喜怒哀乐置于家人、梦想，乃至一切社会关系的总和之上的那一刻，实际上也正是二十二岁的这一个月在他心中的地位逐渐膨胀，以至于竟然能与曾经的十四年分庭抗礼的那一刻。  
潜意识比他的想象要更讲逻辑，他不会无缘无故地想要坚持，不会无缘无故地想到“我不能做这样的事”——除非放弃的吸引力正在与日俱增，除非“做这样的事”正在成为他唯一想要的选择。  
事实如此，需要球员立即宣誓的忠诚实际便意味着其与俱乐部的关系正岌岌可危。他的决意发自内心，而引发这样逆反的决意的动机，也同样发自内心。  
“嗨，你好，晚上好，早上好，明天好。”他给胡梅尔斯发短信。  
短信没有发送成功，屏幕上转动着的灰色的圈很快停滞下来，变成了红色的感叹号。  
理所当然。  
这是飞机上，他没有信号。

**  
回到家的时候，那条消息依然显示着感叹号，并没有因为网络的恢复就发送成功，凯恩长按删掉它，又开始打字，“早上好，我有点想去巴哈马，你呢？”  
胡梅尔斯的消息来得很快，“可以啊，我大概16号可以出发，你呢？”  
胡梅尔斯果然没有注意到他那错误的开场白。他想。  
当然，这才是正常的情况。胡梅尔斯本来就不必要逐字逐句地阅读这条信息，就好像德国人的回复也不带任何多余的外延，只等他回复一个合适的时间，然后他们便可在三句话内结束这个话题——正如他们过去约定去伦敦或是多特蒙德的时间一样，当目的这样明确，其他的讨论就都是多余。  
曾经他也是这样，曾经他甚至只用发过去一个问号，而不必加上任何别的话，他相信胡梅尔斯能够理解他的意思，因为他们之间本来也没有别的话可说。但现在——凯恩敲了敲手机屏幕，慢慢地打字，“我也是。”  
“好极了，那我订16号的酒店了？”  
“没问题。”他说，又迅速加上一句，“我能给你打电话吗？”  
“我一会要去健身。”胡梅尔斯迅速说。  
“那就算了——”他把这句话删掉，又换成“那么明天呢”。  
这句话是不可能发出去的，但他也没来得及删除，更没来得及思考另一种回应方式，胡梅尔斯很快发来了第二句话。  
“等我找一下耳机。”  
凯恩一个字一个字地删掉“那么明天呢”，又道，“谢谢。”  
胡梅尔斯没有回复，他直接打来了电话。  
“嗨，笨蛋，小鬼，一个小时的时差倒过来了吗？早上好。”  
凯恩屏住了呼吸，他知道这是电话，不比信息，还能慢慢斟酌字句，现在他必须立刻回复。但他张了张嘴，思维却一片混乱。他该说什么呢，早上好吗？谢谢吗？天哪，他简直要忍不住说出来——  
“我——”他强迫着自己开口，很奇怪的，随着第一个字的出口，理智又重新占据了他的思维，很快，他以逼真的迷惑的语气道，“我不知道你在说什么，什么早上好？”  
他必须这么说，他不能说早上好，不能对胡梅尔斯的发现表示惊讶，不能回应这个玩笑。如果这是他的手误，那他不该知情——而那必须是一个手误。  
胡梅尔斯在电话那头发出了一阵笑声，“笨蛋，你看看你的第一句话吧，你说的早上好。”  
他做作地“哎”了一声，故意等了四五秒，假装自己看了手机，继而冷淡地转移话题，“你到健身房了吗？今晚准备做什么项目？”  
胡梅尔斯的声音里依然带着笑意，“现在又是你想害羞的时间啦？”  
凯恩用力地抓紧桌沿，直到指甲都开始泛白，唯有这样，他才能控制自己的呼吸，以免被胡梅尔斯听出端倪。但还好，他可以晚一点回复这句话，胡梅尔斯会认为这是他的恼羞成怒，他不会在意这样沉默几秒或者十几秒，直到他们当中的某一个终于开口，开启下一个话题。  
欺骗一个人真的好容易，即使是理论上应当实时交流的电话，即使对面是年长的成熟的温柔的面面俱到的胡梅尔斯。  
看起来这么难，但他还是能做到，故意的“早上好”可以隐藏，听到胡梅尔斯复述自己的话时想要哭又想要笑的情绪可以隐藏，飞机上突然的发现还是可以隐藏，胡梅尔斯什么都没有察觉，以后也不会察觉——又或者，只是因为胡梅尔斯根本没有费心去想。  
他又要在手上花费更多的力气，用疼痛来警醒自己，控制自己，免得这个新出现的想法让他发出新的叹息。  
他应该想点别的，他必须想点别的——于是，他又忽然意识到，也许此刻已经过了几秒，又或者是十几秒。沉默已经太长，已经要让人起疑心，而既然胡梅尔斯没有说话，就应该轮到他了。但是，天哪……他可以冷静，他真的已经冷静了下来，他确实正在思考如何回复而不是虚无缥缈、无法定论的感情，但糟糕的事实是，他不知道他要说什么。  
这真是一个奇妙的晚上，离开胡梅尔斯之前一切照旧，离开胡梅尔斯之后，每分每秒都是关于德国人的新鲜发现。此刻他又发现一个他早该发现却一直不在意，一直避而不谈的事实：他一点也不了解胡梅尔斯。  
胡梅尔斯为什么会是今天这样？他表现出来的温柔和包容是天生的吗？他对每一个人都会这样吗？他为什么不出柜？是和自己一样的最普通的理由，还是有更多他个人的原因？为什么他的房子里有并排的椅子、不同的书房，以及超大的浴缸？布置这一切的胡梅尔斯，期待的到底是一个空泛的梦想，还是有着某个确定目标的未来？无论是哪一种，他现在放弃了吗，能继续追求前者吗，能期待新的后者吗？  
胡梅尔斯平时都喜欢干些什么？他是怎样打发业余时间的？看书吗？看电影吗？去酒吧吗？看比赛吗？旅游吗？兜风吗？打高尔夫吗？打网球吗？打篮球吗？玩游戏吗？参加聚会吗？……是这些选项当中的某一个还是某几个，又或者甚至不在其中？  
胡梅尔斯有什么偏好？他是更喜欢红色，白色还是蓝色？又或者都不喜欢？他是更喜欢养猫还是养狗？还是根本就不喜欢宠物？他是更喜欢晴天，阴天还是雨天？能接受伦敦的雾和雪吗？他是更喜欢金发还是黑发？瘦一点还是胖一点？有胡子还是没胡子？性格呢？他是更喜欢温柔还是活泼？他更喜欢和人聊什么？应该怎么开始？晚上好还是嗨……  
倘若他的处境没有这样讽刺，他也许会为这并非蓄意的巧合而忍不住笑出来。又或者，假如他和胡梅尔斯的关系再好一点，假如他能对自己再有信心一点，也许更早些时候，他能自然地说“我就是故意打错的，你居然能发现啊……”  
但现在他什么也做不到，什么也不能做。他必须将这个偶然轻轻放过，立刻去思考别的东西，去从曾经相处的间隙里，去寻找可能的反映胡梅尔斯性格爱好的部分，去飞速地找到一个可能可以持续的话题。他必须要快，免得胡梅尔斯从他不同寻常的静默中发现他其实——  
“你怎么啦？”胡梅尔斯的声音突兀地响起，让凯恩差点没丢掉手机——但那声音很温柔，一如既往地温柔，“哈里，不用害羞这么久吧？还是你恼羞成怒啦？”  
胡梅尔斯没有发现。胡梅尔斯不会发现。而凯恩又得到一个新鲜的陈旧的认知：胡梅尔斯也同样不了解他。  
能不能有一个秘诀，让他在一秒钟内，只用一个眼神，让胡梅尔斯明白自己的兴趣爱好、生平经历、择偶取向、人生观、世界观还有价值观？  
能不能有一种魔法，让胡梅尔斯在一秒钟之内遍览他的人生，从沃尔瑟姆斯托的公园到哈勒基地、从莱顿东方到米尔沃尔，再从皇权球场到白鹿巷？  
能不能有一场神迹，用一秒钟的时间，让胡梅尔斯知道他偏好的颜色、空闲时间选择的娱乐方式、走路时习惯的姿势、脚步或者清脆或者拖沓时发出的声音、喜欢的游戏类型、你比我猜时擅长的知识面、打高尔夫球时偏爱的球杆、歌单里要藏起来不愿意被人知道的歌曲、最好的朋友、最爱的食物、最坚固和最离奇的梦想、最想和最不想被问到的故事、最大和最小的秘密，以及最渴望和最害怕的人生？  
能不能给他这样不存在的、不可能的、神赐的一秒钟，让他将自己完完整整、从好到坏、事无巨细、毫无保留——而同时又完全不包含任何自述自白、不存在丝毫主动、不能倒推任何动机地交出去？  
“我喜欢——”他突兀地开口，又突兀地结束。  
“什么？”胡梅尔斯等了几秒，又耐心地问。  
“我喜欢……”他又说，“我喜欢白色、黑色、深蓝色，还有灰色。”  
“呃——好吧，我记住了，所以呢？”  
“所以你喜欢什么颜色？”  
胡梅尔斯恍然大悟地笑了笑，“噢——你在跟我说买睡衣，行啊，我给你四个颜色每样买一件好了，我的话……我好像都可以？你随便帮我买吧，不是从你们俱乐部顺的就行。”  
胡梅尔斯是故意的吗？故意不回答他的问题，哪怕只是喜欢的颜色？他想说这没有必要，又明知他不可能这样说，还觉得自己自作多情。归根结底，他只能顺着胡梅尔斯的话继续展开别的话题。  
“你又不穿睡衣出去散步，怕什么呀？而且就算被拍到了，也不会传绯闻的，热刺买不起你的。”  
“那很难说，”胡梅尔斯依然笑嘻嘻的，“咱俩关系好，万一列维支使你来说服我罢训呢？”  
“我不会的！”他下意识地大声保证，在听到胡梅尔斯的笑声后又讪讪地压低了声音，小声重复了一遍，“我不会的。”  
“我知道，我知道。”胡梅尔斯说，“我到健身房啦，哈里，你今天健身吗，一起吗？”  
“我不了吧。”他趴在桌子上，轻轻说，“我想趴一会儿。”  
“你困了吗？还是说你不舒服？”  
“没有没有，都没有。”他急忙说，“我只是——你不是之前也说了吗，让我看你健身？”  
“那你应该给我发视频，而不是打电话。”  
“可以吗？”  
胡梅尔斯沉吟一秒，坚定拒绝道，“不了，我不搞电话性爱，视频也不行。”  
“我知道了，我也不喜欢。”凯恩将脸偏向另一边，又道，“那么，你喜欢什么颜色？”  
胡梅尔斯沉默了一分钟，十几秒，或者只是一两秒。手机屏幕上的时钟不显示到秒，他心里的时间流速太慢，估算总是不准确。  
他想也许他不该问，没有意义，没有一秒的神迹，他不能将完整的自己在一秒钟内传达出去，也同样无法通过一个问题来了解胡梅尔斯。他这样反复的询问，也只是令胡梅尔斯生疑，增加自己的秘密被发现的风险。他必须控制自己，否则，假如他一直这样，胡梅尔斯总会发现他——  
“你要给我惊喜吗？可是我生日还早呢……”他听见胡梅尔斯困惑地笑了笑，又道，“我喜欢黑色。”  
胡梅尔斯又没有怀疑。德国人又给他找了一个借口。从睡衣到生日礼物，他的想法总是这样合情合理，又总是这样离题万里。  
但这才是正常的情况，本来就不该有人因为被问两次喜欢的颜色就怀疑这是一种隐藏的好感，只是他内心有鬼，所以才会担心胡梅尔斯发现，所以才会希望胡梅尔斯发现——后半句是如此自然的出现在了他的脑海里，过分流畅自洽的逻辑令他悚然一惊。  
——他希望胡梅尔斯发现吗？  
冷静终于离他而去，他想去洗个脸清醒一下，站起来又想起他应该回复胡梅尔斯的问题，于是抓紧手机又松开，结结巴巴地开口，“我，我喜欢……”  
“白色、黑色、深蓝色，还有灰色。”胡梅尔斯打断他，轻快地说，“我都说我记住啦，春夏秋冬都会帮你买的，别担心。”  
“不是的，我是说——”  
他的话再次被胡梅尔斯打断了，德国人吹了一声口哨，又道，“说起来，你想订什么样的酒店？有什么特殊要求吗？”  
有那么一秒，他还是想要继续话题，但连“我”字都没有出口，他就又听到胡梅尔斯的声音，“需要临海吗，游泳池呢？”  
这个晚上，他已经接受了很多很多，此刻自然不妨再多接受一个。他可以希望胡梅尔斯发现，胡梅尔斯自然也能希望不发现。  
也许这是他想多了，也许胡梅尔斯只是热衷于酒店的选择，但话说回来，骆驼不是被最后一根稻草压死的，他得出结论也绝非因为今天的几句对话。  
这没什么，他想。  
倘若一个人活到二十二岁突然决定抛开过去的一切去追求新的人生，对他本人来说自然是勇气可嘉，可并没有理由要求世界因此便纵容他，为他让开道路。  
孤独地前进才是正常的世界。正如四年前的那一天晚上，他在莱斯特的公寓决意将过去抛在脑后而奋起努力，自觉焕然新生——而实际上也正是这样。从他自己来说，确实是在那一天之前和之后截然不同。但对于世界，他依然是他，决定努力的第二天，新生的第一天，他额外练习射门的行为，甚至没有得到助教的表扬。  
那时他从中学会的是，努力是自己的事，梦想不会因为你的渴求就来到你的手里，你必须自己伸手去抓住它，你必须追求，才能得到。  
但此刻，时移世易，梦想并非虚幻的王冠和星辰，梦想是话筒对面正在等待他回应的胡梅尔斯。  
胡梅尔斯不是只要碰到就能摘下的苹果，不是只要努力就能企及的目标，而是一个有独立思想的人，一个理应自由的个体。故此，他必须从中学会新的一课，一如四年前在莱斯特，他学会应当孤独地努力。  
这一天，他学会不追求。  
“我可以两个都要吗？”他说，“然后，我还想要落地窗和很大的浴缸。”  
胡梅尔斯温柔地笑了笑，“当然啦，哈里。”  
这声音一如既往，笑声也一如既往，凯恩总有种错觉，他已经听这样的声音听了许多年，但其实他们认识也不过一个月，而一个月以前胡梅尔斯说话的语气，他实际上已经忘光了。  
总之，他没有听出来，又或者说，他没有能力分辨，胡梅尔斯这与几小时前区别不大的语气里，是否会包含一丝如释重负。他是不应当希望有的，但他又忍不住去努力寻找胡梅尔斯语气的起伏，以便推翻或是佐证自己的预判。  
如果曾经和胡梅尔斯的每一次对话都有录音就好了，如果打电话的时候我有想起来要录音就好了，如果有下次通话，我——  
“我——”凯恩拉长声音，“你知道我今天为什么要给你打电话吗？”  
“难道不是因为你很闲吗？”  
“我很闲就可以给你打电话吗？”  
他的语气太认真，连听起来绝对是玩笑的一句话都有些接近质问，胡梅尔斯却仿佛没注意到，只好脾气地笑笑，回以一个同等程度的玩笑，“可以啊，只是我不一定每次都有空接就是了。”  
“那么你一般什么时候会有空呢？”这句话几乎是脱口而出，他急忙咳嗽一声，又道，“啊，我今天给你打电话是有事情的——你今天泡的咖啡很好喝，能不能告诉我咖啡机的型号？”  
“是——呃，我记不清了，没事，你要喜欢的话我买一台给你算了，咖啡豆也一并给你买点。”胡梅尔斯大概上了动感单车或者跑步机，声音断断续续的，“不过，你真的喜欢喝吗？上午怎么没看出来？”  
“上午我欲火焚身没注意到啊。”他又恢复了趴在桌子上的姿势，试图让自己的语气变得更加懒散而可信一点，“刚刚回家口渴，才突然想起来上午的咖啡不错，所以想要问问你。”  
这样够了吗？足够成为他打电话的理由了吗？  
不，还是不行，胡梅尔斯很容易想到，这样的问题足以通过短信解决，他没有要求电话的必要。  
他又从桌子前坐起来，敲了敲自己的头道，“当然，还有顺便跟你请教一下有没有什么选咖啡豆或者泡咖啡的技巧，毕竟你看起来挺擅长的。”  
“你真的想学啊。”胡梅尔斯的语气总算带了点惊讶，但很快，这惊讶也变成了一贯的笑意，“行啊，不过电话教不了的，反正我先给你买咖啡机，回头我来伦敦或者你来德国我再教你吧。”  
“好吧，好吧。”他故意地失望地叹了口气，又道，“你健身完了吗？是不是该洗澡啦？”  
“洗澡就不能打电话了，是不是？然后你就可以挂掉电话去玩游戏看电影？哼，想得美。”胡梅尔斯故作凶狠地呸了一声，“不准过河拆桥，我健身多无聊呀，必须陪我说话。”  
你不能这么对我。  
他想。  
好奇怪，在为胡梅尔斯的回答发出叹息压抑叹息的这么不到一秒钟的时间里，他又想起埃里克森来。  
去德国之前的那一天，热刺刚结束对阵切尔西的比赛，二比二平，不算太令人骄傲的成绩。但对于他个人来说，却是一场值得高兴的比赛——他进了一个球，从而在英超射手榜上超过了阿圭罗，成为了第一名。  
赛后，埃里克森拍着他的肩膀预祝他获得金靴，他一边说“还有两轮呢，说不准的”，一边又忍不住也开始展望。金靴分明很没有把握，分明英超还有两轮，而他只比第二名的阿圭罗多一粒进球，第三名的瓦尔迪多三粒，但不知怎么的，失去金靴在这一刻仿佛是不可接受的事情，甚至光是想象自己在射手榜上被超过，都令他有些心痛。  
“谦虚什么呢？你敢说你不想拿金靴？”埃里克森用力捏了捏他的脖子，又笑道，“不过你还记得赛季初你说过什么吗？”  
“什么？”他挠了挠头发，迷惑道。  
“你说，”埃里克森压低了声音，开始模仿他的语气，“‘金靴？想那个干嘛啊，能进球就很好啦，和去年一样第二名不也挺好的吗？’——你看，哈里，你现在还敢说这个吗？”  
“人的目标总是会变的嘛！”他红着脸这么说。  
转眼还是埃里克森，面对他“这个重要吗？她对其他人怎么样无所谓，但是她对我这样了啊。”的宣言，翻着白眼说，“你这个人应该很容易被骗。”  
人的目标为什么会变呢？  
满足的阈限越来越大，快乐的门槛越来越高，究竟意义何在？他分明已经下定了决心不要追求，为什么胡梅尔斯随便的一句话就能让他重新唤起野心和愿望？  
他不能重新回到“容易被骗”的状态吗？还是说世界上根本没有这样的状态？  
无论如何，他必须——  
一秒钟。  
他回过神来。  
他只能思考一秒钟。  
他收起思绪，收起野心和不甘心，收起差点就要出口的叹息，站起身来笑道，“没问题，我也去健身算了，你是在骑动感单车吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

“我今天和罗曼吵架了。”胡梅尔斯说。  
“他……”凯恩开了个头，又很快闭了嘴，沉默了两秒，耳机里传来了一阵杂乱无章的敲打键盘的声音，接着，英格兰人犹豫地问道，“魏登费勒？你们门将？他和你吵什么？”  
“对。”胡梅尔斯摇摇头，忍住了“我没听到你鼠标的声音啊”的吐槽，转而配合道，“你怎么不直接问我？”  
“问什么？”  
“罗曼是谁。”  
“同为足球运动员，我愿意为他贡献一点谷歌搜索流量和维基百科点击次数——所以你们吵什么？”  
“也不能说吵架。”胡梅尔斯摸摸下巴，把跑步机的速度调慢了一点，又道，“是他骂了我一顿，因为今天训练里我和他一组，老是给他回传球。”  
“挺好的，多特要是在欧战抽到热刺，你可以经常这么做。”  
“你这是站着说话不腰疼，你要是踢后卫，难道你会不喜欢回传球给门将吗？”  
“首先，这样太容易丢球了；其次，雨果会骂我的。”  
“你的首先和其次是不是反了？”胡梅尔斯瞠目结舌。  
“……”凯恩干咳一声，严肃道，“微不足道的理由是，这样会被骂，更重要的是，只会回传球太容易丢球了。”  
“无耻。”胡梅尔斯冷酷地下了结论，又兴致勃勃道，“那我们打个比方，要是你们的门将总是能处理好每一个回传球，中间也一定不会被断，而且他也不会朝你发火，你会一直选择回传球吗？”  
“不会。”  
“你看你也——”胡梅尔斯愣了一秒，这才反应过来凯恩说了啥，匪夷所思道，“？？？为什么不会？”  
“当然不会了，”凯恩理所当然道，“这样踢得多难看啊，显得我多菜啊。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼，又不死心地追问，“是不是因为我说后卫你没有代入感？那如果你是中场呢，你会传安全球吗？”  
“不会。”凯恩迅速而严肃地回应了，又道，“我是前锋，我最讨厌传安全球的人了。”  
“……我是后卫，我也讨厌。”胡梅尔斯脑补了一下，严肃的表示了赞同，又忍不住嘟哝道，“不过，反正，要是门将脾气好又能力强，我一定会回传球的。”  
他声音太小，凯恩等了几秒，追问道，“什么？”  
“没什么。”胡梅尔斯关掉了跑步机，“我健身完了，你不是想一起选酒店吗？我现在就去开电脑，你可以给我发截图了——话说你准备订几天来着？”

**  
凯恩回去的时候，英超和德甲都已经临近尾声，不幸的是，这最后的两轮热刺和多特的比赛时间却两两错开，故此，两人的休息时间也两两错开，除非胡梅尔斯精虫上脑到愿意翘掉训练课或是干脆缺席比赛，否则，两个人要再见面，就只有等到半个月后的休赛期了。  
这几乎可以确定不能见面的半个月的时间，在胡梅尔斯起初的打算里，本该是个很好的冷却时间。他可以让生活恢复到原样——按照日程表训练、比赛，接受采访，下了班和队友朋友聊聊天兜兜风，休息的时候不用想着去机场接人或者订机票，而是在家发呆玩游戏，时不时地还能跟几个队友出门去喝点酒，打打篮球或者做做播客。除开不再匿名去酒吧约炮，也除开偶尔的短信电话交流，这半个月的生活乃至他整个人的状态，都完全可以恢复到认识凯恩以前。  
改变分明微不足道。半个月不去酒吧在过去也并不是什么怪事，偶尔发来的短信可以随手一回，甚至不用费心思索措辞，频率维持在三天一次的电话也总会在接近半小时的时候被挂断，平均到每一天，与凯恩有关的时长几乎不值一提。但不知道为什么，就是这样一丝微弱的联系，却让他无法真正利用好这半个月，即使努力，也无法真正把哈里凯恩这个人完全从思维里删除。  
而归根结底，他究竟为什么要删除，究竟是不是真的想删除，他本来是很明白的，但仔细去想，又好像没有结果。  
这是凯恩回去的第七天，还是在晚上八九点的时候，凯恩随便找他聊了几句，又发来了那个问题：“我能给你打电话吗？”  
“好啊，”他说，“不过我还要先用一会儿跑步机，现在只能先闲聊一会儿，你可以吗？”  
“没问题。”凯恩说，“你要是忙的话就下次再说，没关系。”  
他没有再回复，而是直接拨通了凯恩的电话，听着英格兰人认真说出了这次通话的理由：胡梅尔斯好像还没有订酒店，凯恩自己在网上看了看，挑了几个不错的地方，于是希望胡梅尔斯有空能看电脑了两个人一起讨论着决定。  
理由是正当的，又似乎是站不住脚的；会主动提出电话的要求，但又似乎不打也无所谓——这几天里凯恩打来的三个电话都是如此，而如果有下一次——实际上是必定会有下一次，而且一定也是与前一次间隔三天或者四天，也会通话到半小时就找借口挂断，也是这样冠冕堂皇、正大光明，而又似是而非的理由。  
一切都是掩饰，是为了掩盖动机而费的功夫。仿佛逻辑自洽的理由是，故意拉长到一周两次的频率是，看准了时间在三十分钟以前切断的通话是，一切都是假的，只有通话本身是真的。英格兰人只是想和他说说话，只是想听听他的声音——他几乎是下意识就这么得出结论，又惊讶自己竟然会这样思考，而更惊讶的是，他分明知道，却还是能够无动于衷。  
他从没想过自己也会这样，自私自利，不负责任。  
他总觉得自己是个好人，他是讲道德的，是有良知的，是能够承担也愿意承担责任的，与凯恩认识以前的二十七年，他一直能做到这样，也一直以为自己就是这样。但短短的一个月，他的良心和底线就能后退到这样的地步，变成一个月前的他所鄙夷的人——实际上，现在的他也同样对自己心怀鄙夷，但更糟糕的是，这样的鄙夷也无法内化成他改变的动机。  
他没有资格接受这一切，他没有权利这么做，他必须要喊停，至少，他必须要让凯恩知道这样是不对的，是没有结果的，他必须告诉年轻人，自己并不以凯恩看自己的方式看他，而且可能永远也不会这样看他——他应当告诉凯恩真相，而不是像现在这样，凯恩希望他不知道，他就真的假装自己不知情。  
他不应当这样纵容，他没有能力开这个头。他可以接受一周两次甚至每天一次的电话，可以接受与凯恩相互了解，可以接受凯恩把更多的空闲时间交托给他，也可以同样把自己的空闲时间交托出去——这些都不难，他也并不讨厌，甚至是喜欢这么做。  
曾经他告诉凯恩的并不是假的，他购置现在的房子时的那些刻意的安排，大大的浴缸，落地窗前的双人沙发，书房里长长的足以放下两台电脑的书桌——对着设计师说这些要求的时候，他的确在幻想着，未来能与某个人达成这样的亲密关系。凯恩向他索取的，实际上正是他一直在追寻而曾经一直不敢尝试的生活。正因为此，正是由于他也能从中得到快乐，所以他才不愿意点破，不愿意结束。  
但他凭什么这样？凭什么为了一时的快乐，为了自己的理想，就把责任和良知，乃至另一个人的一生都抛在脑后？凭什么接受一份感情而又推卸责任，假装一切与己无关？凭什么把主动权完全交给凯恩，享受共处的快乐，假装自己不知道对方的想法，假装答应要求不意味着未来，假装他可以不思考未来？  
——对了，这才是糟糕之处。答应要求竟然真的不意味着未来，而他也竟然真的可以不思考未来。  
他可以放纵凯恩的需求，可以接受凯恩和他的互相接近，可以把空闲时间的一大半都交给英格兰人，但界限依然那样鲜明，他不可能给出承诺，不可能修改未来的规划，不可能出于上床以外的理由接吻——他本该害怕，本该停止，因为按照常理，总有一天这样的纵容会走到尽头，总有一天凯恩想要的他给不了，但多讽刺，凯恩甚至连听他的声音都要找好频率，都要一个冠冕堂皇的理由——英格兰人绝不会要，甚至可能都不会去想。  
他与凯恩之间没有第三个人，没有人会来断球，凯恩不会对他生气，年轻人一定会拼尽全力维持他们的关系存续，甚至比胡梅尔斯更加迫切地不希望一切被发现。这是绝对安全的回传球。  
太卑鄙了，但这样鄙夷着自己，他却依然觉得快乐而安全，依然无法结束，甚至没有结束的想法。  
他理所当然地接听凯恩的电话，记住对方的爱好，分享自己的人生，在谈话陷入僵局时负责寻找新的话题，又无所谓地问英格兰人准备订几天酒店。  
“我……我想在那边多待几天，可以吗？”凯恩小心翼翼地问，又飞快补充，“你可以约你的朋友一起来玩的，我……我只是很喜欢巴哈马，所以我想多待几天，你如果不想也——”  
“我没关系的。”他打断凯恩，“如果你没有别的安排，我们可以在那里待到休赛期结束——当然，你想待几天再去别的地方玩也可以。”  
“我……哎，好呀！我们可以先订五天，再看看别的地方，哈哈……”凯恩傻笑了几秒钟，才道，“谢谢！”  
“对不起。”  
“不是‘对不起’，是‘不用谢’。”凯恩说起话来依然带着笑意，“你是不是说日常对话的机会太少了，这么低级的错误都能犯？”  
他也笑笑，“反正床上可以说德语嘛，德语我不会错的。”  
“你改变主意了吗？”凯恩道，“愿意搞电话性爱了？”  
“我们德国人没有这么饥渴。”他严肃地否认，又道，“好啦，我开电脑了，把酒店图发给我吧。”

**  
酒店最终还是由胡梅尔斯来定，订了五天，一个放在十年前绝对会让他心痛（现在也有点）的价格，但俗话说得好，贵的东西除了贵没有别的缺点，这个酒店也一样。从风景到装潢再到隐私，全都一级棒。  
胡梅尔斯早到差不多两小时，洗完澡吃过饭就上上下下看了个遍，确定了玻璃是单向的，隔音效果也很好，只要关上阳台门，再怎么白昼宣淫也不会被人看见，便放心大胆而又精神抖擞地开始期待起敲门的凯恩来。  
凯恩的状态和他也差不多，进了房门，等拎行李的服务员一走，便扑过来首先给了胡梅尔斯一个吻。接下来的步骤两个人也是轻车熟路，水到渠成——本该如此。  
真的本该如此。  
他们的衣服已经被彼此脱光了，胡梅尔斯的手业已深入凯恩的身体，而凯恩的手也已经开始抚摸他们两个人的阴茎——真的是箭在弦上，他问凯恩“哈里，你把东西放在哪个行李箱里？”的时候都要呼吸不稳了，但见鬼，凯恩的“什么东西？”的回答听起来竟然那样诚恳，那样天真，那样像是一句真话……  
……  
“就是真话。”凯恩干巴巴地说，“我以为你会带的。”  
“如果我有私人飞机的话我就会带，带很多很多，一吨润滑油，十箱避孕套，让你用个够。”胡梅尔斯同样干巴巴地回应，又眨了眨眼睛，忽然灵机一动道，“那现在怎么办？要不我不戴套？”  
“即使我相信你没有病——好吧，我绝对相信你没有病，但是，事后洗起来太麻烦了。”凯恩拼命摇头。  
“你怎么知道？你又没洗过。”  
“难道你洗过？”  
“我帮你洗过润滑油嘛。”  
“那能一样吗？”凯恩匪夷所思地看他一眼，又道，“而且你提醒我了，没有套也就算了，没有润滑油怎么办？”  
“我们可以用精液代替润滑油。”胡梅尔斯郑重其事道，“比如，你可以给我口一管，然后——”  
凯恩打断他，皮笑肉不笑地问道，“马茨，我看起来很傻吗？”  
“我希望你很傻。”胡梅尔斯叹一口气，又低下头来，看着凯恩依然勃起的性器，笑道，“你这里看起来就很傻。”  
“神经。”凯恩以和下体的兴奋程度完全不相匹配的冷淡的声音说道，又毅然决然地离开了胡梅尔斯，往浴室走去，“再见，我去洗冷水澡了。”  
“真的有必要这样吗？”胡梅尔斯朝着凯恩的背影挫败地大喊，“哈里，你知道不插入也可以做爱吗？”  
“那你知道你一个人也可以做爱吗？”凯恩停下脚步，回过头来，笑嘻嘻道。  
“一个人不配叫做爱，那叫手淫。”胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼。  
“你居然懂这么高级的词，我开始怀疑你为什么上床只说德语了。”  
“因为我说德语的时候你总是特别兴奋？”胡梅尔斯笑着走向凯恩，又换上了德语。  
“我没有。”  
“你明明——等一下，”胡梅尔斯打了个趔趄，惊悚道，“你居然听懂了？”  
“只能听懂一点，你刚刚那句话比较简单——这半个月我报了一个德语班。”凯恩轻描淡写地解释了一句，又抬起手挡在两人之间，“好了，你不要再往前走了，我要去洗冷水澡了。”  
胡梅尔斯被迫停在一米外，困惑地摊开双手，“拜托？你认真的吗——好吧，好吧，见鬼，那我和你一起洗冷水澡总可以了吧？”  
“不可以。”凯恩严肃地摇头，“看到你的裸体，我就会硬。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯长长地出了一口气，绝望道，“那你知道你说这种话我也会硬——会更硬吗？”  
“当然，”凯恩上下打量他一眼，又转过身去，继续往浴室走，“我又不瞎。”  
“精液可以润滑的。”胡梅尔斯依然站在原地，试图做最后的努力，“我给你口一管总行了吧？？用你的精液润滑你自己，多浪漫！”  
“用我的精液润滑你还差不多。”凯恩再次停下脚步转身，甚至走到了他面前一米的距离，又颇为认真地提议道。  
“你是说——呃——”胡梅尔斯花了一秒钟来确定这句话的意思，又仔细打量了一下凯恩的神情，没发现什么开玩笑的意思，顿时觉得从心灵到肉体都软了几分。他吞了口口水，后退了一步，又道，“不是，那个，我不是不同意啦，就是，我觉得第一次还是要用润滑油吧……”  
“别傻了。”凯恩笑着拉住胡梅尔斯的手，将还有点发愣的德国人扯进自己怀里紧紧抱住，又用力地亲了亲他的额头，笑道，“别担心，我还是比较喜欢被上。”  
“是被我上。”胡梅尔斯也抬起手抱住他赤裸的背部，纠正道。  
“有区别吗？”凯恩摇摇头，放开他，“我真的要去洗冷水澡了。”  
“你也不用这么一直强调冷水吧？”  
“好的，我换个说法，”凯恩从善如流，“我要去想办法消除我的性冲动了。”  
“我们真的可以互相帮忙……”  
“如果我们继续抚摸下去，我会忍不住求你上我的。”凯恩冷静地说，“所以，我去想办法解决我的勃起问题，你就去另一个浴室解决你的吧，洗完出来记得穿上衣服哦，爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”胡梅尔斯甜甜蜜蜜地说，同时头也不回地走向另一个浴室，假装并没有发现凯恩从肉眼上也能看出来更兴奋了的事实。  
“应该也问一下凯恩有没有学到masturbieren⑤的……”  
在另一个浴室，在一些这样那样的瞬间，胡梅尔斯这么想道。

**  
在当地买点计生用品的想法很快就被（洗完澡且衣着整齐的）两人一起否决了——两个朋友出来玩订一个房间倒是无可非议，但如果被发现在当地店铺购买避孕套润滑油……那还不如直接打电话给太阳报来得爽快，至少主动爆料还是能自己看看稿子的。  
网购也很快被否决了，首先是寄过来就要时间，其次也同样难以保证安全。即使避孕套和润滑油的厂家会贴心地给产品套上一个并不印上公司名称的纸箱，也很难保证纸箱会不会被粗心的快递员弄碎，即便不会，如何处理垃圾也是一个问题。要是被发现从头到尾只住过两个男人的房间垃圾箱里有用过的避孕套和润滑油的盒子……同样还是打电话给太阳报比较好，至少太阳报采访绝不会问他们的避孕套型号以及润滑油品牌。  
至于叫服务员去帮忙买一点……同样，为什么不干脆打电话给太阳报？？太阳报一定愿意在采访后送给他们这对主动出柜的基佬一大堆避孕套润滑油，甚至可能还会附赠些按摩棒飞机杯——不仅不需要小费，搞不好还愿意倒贴钱！  
……  
“——也就是说，”凯恩沉痛地说，“我们这几天没法做了？”  
“怎么会呢？”胡梅尔斯震惊不已，“只要你同意不用——”  
“我们这几天没法做了！！！！”凯恩打断他这无意义的发言，往后躺在沙发上，大声哀叹道。  
胡梅尔斯忍不住纠结了起来，情感上来说，他也想像凯恩一样哀叹，但理智又告诉他，这时候再哀叹就会显得他像一个人渣，犹豫再三，他还是凑过去拍了拍凯恩的肩膀，柔声安慰道，“没事啦，我……”  
“你真的觉得没事吗？”凯恩打断道。  
“不，”胡梅尔斯摇摇头，“但如果我说我也很失望，岂不是在逼你接受无套无润滑？”  
“不算吧，你知道我肯定不会接受的。”  
“你这么肯定倒是很伤我的心。”  
“你这么人渣也很伤我的心。”  
“……”  
“……”  
他们面面相觑两秒，终于一起笑了起来。凯恩叹了口气，调整了一下坐姿，靠在胡梅尔斯肩膀上，又道，“你想好五天后去哪里玩了吗？”  
“没有。”胡梅尔斯顺势抱住他，一起靠在沙发上，又问道，“你想好了吗？”  
“你要不要去伦敦玩？虽然你来过好几次了，但是没怎么玩过吧？”  
“确实没有。”胡梅尔斯用另一只手摸摸下巴，叹气道，“但为什么我觉得你提议这个只是因为伦敦有你家，而你家又有做爱的必需品呢？”  
“你不要想太多，我是那种满脑子色情想法的人吗？”  
“你不是吗？”  
“我……好吧……”凯恩撇撇嘴，干脆地放弃了这个话题，“那么你想去别的地方吗？巴哈马是我选的，下一个是该由你挑啦。”  
“傻孩子，”他偏过头亲了亲凯恩刚洗过还没有完全干的头发，笑道，“我们可以去伦敦住两天，再决定下一个目的地啊。”  
“对哦！”凯恩用力击掌，但笑容才刚浮现了一半，又犹豫道，“你真的这么想吗？马茨，如果你不想去伦敦，我们也可以去别的地方的。”  
胡梅尔斯用力把他又抱紧了一点，“伦敦也是个旅游胜地呢，哈里，对自己的家乡有点自信吧。”  
“当然啦，伦敦有很多好玩的！我还可以带你去最好的高尔夫球场！”  
“……我现在后悔还来得及吗？”胡梅尔斯僵硬道。  
“来不及了。”凯恩回给他一个沉痛的笑容。

**  
无论如何，伦敦毕竟是五天后的事，在巴哈马，两个不幸被强制禁欲的人还有五天时间要打发。  
综合考虑了各种娱乐项目，胡梅尔斯最终提议道，“我们要不试试游艇？我看这里好像可以订两天，你要是愿意的话，我们可以预约明天和后天。”  
凯恩沉吟道，“我们订了五天房间，结果却要花两天的时间在游艇上，你觉得这合理吗？”  
“很合理。”胡梅尔斯点点头，“因为如果在酒店，我就会想上床。”  
凯恩冷淡地瞥了他一眼，“你都没硬。”  
“我一个小时前才手淫过。”胡梅尔斯翻了个白眼，反唇相讥道，“你不是也没硬？”  
“第一，我没有说过我想上床。”凯恩冷静道，“第二，我硬了，只是裤子比较紧，你看不出来。”  
胡梅尔斯差点没喷出来，他努力不去看凯恩的裤子，但视线却无论如何也无法移开，同时，他能感觉到他的手也在蠢蠢欲动。但即便凯恩正安安分分毫无防备地躺在他怀里，他也有点摸不准要不要、能不能去验证凯恩的发言——天哪，如果他们有安全套和润滑油，他怎么会坐在这里想这些，就算凯恩的话是假的，他也可以把它变成真的，他们明明可以——  
“你也硬了。”凯恩肯定道。  
“见鬼，见鬼，我不想洗澡了。”胡梅尔斯抱紧凯恩，将头埋在对方的肩膀上咕哝道。  
“我也不想。”凯恩伸出手拉住胡梅尔斯的手臂，深吸了一口气，郑重道，“你说不插入也能做爱是真的吗？”  
“理论上来说，是真的。”胡梅尔斯依然没有抬起头来，闭着眼睛道，“但是我建议我们不要，我可能会忍不住的。”  
“我也忍不住。”凯恩悲痛地说，“好吧，好吧，我只是在想，我们出去怎么办？”  
“如果咱们出门不搂搂抱抱，你也少说点R18的内容，我觉得我没有这么容易硬。”  
“是吗？可是我好容易。”凯恩惊奇地回过头来，又抱住了胡梅尔斯的头，用力揉了揉他的头发，“好可怜，你一定是老了。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯在他怀里咬牙切齿，“你知道这次我说‘强奸’真的意味着强奸吗？”  
凯恩迅速地放开他，“我要去洗最后一次冷水澡了，然后我们出发去海边逛逛？”  
“那我呢？”  
“你可以坐在这里手淫。”凯恩站起身后退几步，严肃地说，“我检查过了，这里没人能看到你。”  
“所以你不是人。”  
“如果这样的斗嘴能让你好点的话，是的，我不是人——不过你这么说就不会觉得你听起来像威尔士人吗？”  
“你还是快滚吧。”胡梅尔斯挫败地倒了下去，“你们英国人真讨厌。”  
“但你们德国人很可爱。”凯恩笑嘻嘻地抛给他一个飞吻，继而加快了脚步，身影迅速地没入了墙角的阴影，然后消失了。  
胡梅尔斯叹了口气，掏出手机开始给游艇方发消息。  
“劳驾，今天可以预定吗？”

**  
答案是当然可以，（只要有钱）随时都可以。  
“难以置信，我居然会因为站上甲板而感觉到安全感，我原来最讨厌船了的。”胡梅尔斯喃喃道。  
“注意言辞。”凯恩站在离他两米外的地方，皱眉道，“我不想被拍到像你们队友那样的照片。”  
“你是说马里奥？他是拜仁的。”  
“国家队队友也是队友嘛。”  
胡梅尔斯偏过头看他，“你对阿森纳球员也这么好说话吗？”  
“这就比较复杂了，”凯恩耸耸肩，“不过通常来说，这不取决于我，我是个很被动的人，而他们看起来都不想和我好好说话。”  
“真的吗？但是你看起来是一个好人，不会有人讨厌你的，他们可能瞎了。”  
凯恩朝他一笑，终于走近了一点，“你的话缺乏参考价值，不过谢谢。”  
“当然，不用谢。”  
“你这次不说‘对不起’了？”  
“有的话说一次就够了。”胡梅尔斯松开手里的栏杆，又道，“你倒是说说德语看看，有本事你也不犯错？”  
“明年再说，明年这时候我应该就很标准了。”凯恩盯着远方蓝色的海面，耸耸肩，“我就是想，经常来德国还是要学一下，免得你老是来接我——不过比我想象中要简单，老师都说我学起德语来很有天分呢。”  
胡梅尔斯也学着他看了看海，又偏过头吐槽道，“废话，你一个月给他那么多钱，他敢说你蠢吗？”  
“你这人说话真市侩，不愧是老年人。”  
“你年轻，你有本事下次续约不要问列维要加薪。”  
“我当然不会问他要了，”凯恩鄙夷地看了他一眼，“哪个球员会自己谈合同？当然是经纪人负责啊。”  
“我经纪人也不谈加薪。”  
“……呵呵。”凯恩递给他一个怜悯的眼神，又伸了个懒腰，笑道，“你准备一会儿做什么？”  
“我必须要提醒你，”胡梅尔斯严肃地说，“我的薪水是你的三倍还多，等你有我这么高的薪水的时候，你也不好意思提加薪的。”  
“……”凯恩沉默两秒，突然道，“那你为什么还要和我AA？”  
“因为……呃……我觉得你有身为男性的自尊心？”  
凯恩这次沉默的时间更长了点，过了十来秒，他大声咳嗽了一声，继而佯装淡定道，“你准备一会儿做什么？”  
胡梅尔斯轻轻一笑，“我准备去看看厨房有没有咖啡机，给你泡杯咖啡——你要我教你吗？”  
“要的。”凯恩点点头，“顺便一说，我回去之后确认了，和我不同，我们热刺的鸡有眼睛。”  
“我不会硬的。”胡梅尔斯抓紧栏杆，认真道。  
“我也不会同意你对着我们俱乐部的队徽硬的。”  
“那对着英格兰的队徽呢？”  
“如果你对着那三只丑狮子都能硬……”凯恩摸了摸下巴，这次倒不完全是照搬胡梅尔斯的动作，而是一个英格兰改良版摸下巴，“我会开始怀疑自己的，为什么喜欢兽交群交的人也能对我发情，这太可怕了。”  
“你有没有考虑过一个问题？”胡梅尔斯叹了口气，“虽然你用这种方式提到性确实能达到‘不兴奋’和‘过嘴瘾’两个效果，但这样养成习惯了，一提到性就是段子，要是五天后你再怎么舌灿莲花咱俩都硬不起来怎么办？”  
“很简单。”凯恩的眼神闪闪发亮，“你可以帮我口交啊。”  
胡梅尔斯拍了拍手，往楼梯走去，“我要去厨房了，你来吗？”

**  
凯恩到酒店差不多是下午两点，两个人在宾馆里胡闹了一个小时，联系游艇又花了一个小时，再加上了游艇的准备工作，介绍参观，扯淡，观光，泡咖啡……一系列流程搞完，就到了晚饭的时间。  
白天还能说请游艇的工作人员不要出来，晚饭总是需要侍者和厨师。餐厅也安安静静，空空荡荡，不比曾经在饭店吃饭时还有其他客人的声音可供遮掩，现在除非两个人压低声音，否则侍者一定能听个大概。  
胡梅尔斯谈不上开心还是不开心地聊了两小时德国和英国的天气交通食物对比，回了房间才终于意识到问题所在，“咱们还是犯了个错。”  
“什么？”  
“两个朋友出来玩，一起包游艇，没问题，但游艇上一直就只有两个人，就很奇怪了。”  
“你是说我们应该叫点朋友上来开party？还是说要叫点应召女郎？”  
“都行？两个都做也行。”  
“你有朋友在巴哈马吗？”  
“没有，你呢？”  
“我也没有。”凯恩耸耸肩，“也就是说，三个办法都没戏了。人多的话，我们两个不和女人睡觉可能还没人发现，就咱们俩，叫应召女郎上门又不睡她们，跟出柜有什么区别？”  
“不一定的。”胡梅尔斯从行李箱里拿出一件睡袍，又道，“还可能是因为我们性无能，只能看看解馋。”  
“我们不是吗？”  
胡梅尔斯悲哀地看了他一眼，叹气道，“那我先洗你再洗吗，还是你去另一个浴室？”  
“为什么不是你去另一个？”  
“因为我已经拿出睡袍来了，准备工作比你做得快。”  
“你这个不行的。”凯恩慢条斯理地说，“睡袍好容易看清楚，你可以穿裤子吗？”  
“我只有睡袍。”胡梅尔斯没好气地说，“你要是怕发情，可以不和我睡一张床。”  
“我永远愿意为你发情。”凯恩骄傲地拍了拍自己实际上还挺平坦的小腹，“不过，你要不要穿我的睡衣？”  
“我能穿吗？”  
“啊？为什么不能？我在你家不是也穿过你的吗？”  
“不是，”胡梅尔斯摇摇头，换了个没有歧义的说法，“我是说，我穿得下吗？”  
“……你有那么胖吗？”  
“我这是最标准的运动员身材，是你的体重不正常。”  
“我也有在增肌的，你不要小看人。”  
“没有出成绩不配用进行时，只能用将来时。”  
凯恩做了个虚张声势的恐吓的表情，又去自己的行李箱拿了套黑色的睡衣出来，“你试试嘛，两套都拿进去，不行再说。”  
胡梅尔斯纳闷地接过去，又道，“原来也不是没有一张床上睡过呀，我那时候也这么穿，看你也没硬。”  
凯恩看起来简直要跳起来打他了，“那个时候是做过才睡的，能一样吗？”  
虽然这么说估计会被凯恩打，但英格兰人生气的样子居然还挺可爱，胡梅尔斯看得心里痒痒的，想象力偏偏在这个时候如此配合，脑海里的某些画面何止生动形象，简直栩栩如生，到这一刻，他才有点理解了为什么凯恩会巴不得他穿成厄齐尔结婚的时候会穿的样子——想到这个倒是让他兴奋程度降低了很多，能振作精神再扯扯淡，“我刚发现一个办法，这种时候想想不相干的人，很容易萎掉。”  
“你才发现吗？”凯恩打了个哈欠，扑倒在床上，声音闷闷的，“我都这么做好久了……你刚刚想了谁？”  
“梅苏特。”  
“你不觉得他其实长得还可以吗，厄齐尔。”凯恩偏过头看向他，“你为什么不想你们的教练？”  
“图赫尔长得也还可以，就是有点秃。”  
“我是说勒夫。”  
“……谢谢，真的很容易软。”胡梅尔斯打了个寒颤，又好奇道，“你想的是谁？”  
“你猜？”  
“阿森纳有什么丑男吗？”  
“思路是对的，但是你的问法有问题，难道阿森纳有人不是丑男吗？”  
“你说得对。另外，这句话不错，你有版权吗？我下次骂拜仁的时候可以用吗？”  
“当然了。”凯恩笑嘻嘻道，“那么，投桃报李一下，你那句‘宁可饿死也不吃拜仁的饭’可以借我用吗？”  
“成交。”胡梅尔斯点点头，“所以你想了谁？”  
“温格。”  
“……你真可怕，我去洗澡了。”  
“等一等。”凯恩一跃而起，往他的方向跑了过来，做了个扑过来的姿势，“我和你一起去吧。”  
胡梅尔斯叹着气接住这个幸运地增肌还不太成功的男人，又恐吓道，“你知道你多高么？万一我没接住你摔伤了怎么办？”  
“你真没用。”凯恩嫌弃地从他身上下来，又拉着他的手开始往浴室走，同时鄙夷道，“我在我们队上树，大家连摇晃都没有过。”  
胡梅尔斯眼前一黑。理论上来说他知道这没什么，很正常，但不知道为什么他又有一点生气，而这种不应该存在也不能够表达的生气反而让他更生气了，憋气了几秒钟，他终于想到一个找茬方式，“你怎么愿意和我一起洗了？不怕发情了吗？”  
“我刚发现的，我可以一边看着你，一边想想温格，绝对平静得像被阉了一样。”  
“你小心一点。”胡梅尔斯握紧他的手，警告道，“如果你养成条件反射了，以后一看我的裸体就想到温格怎么办？”  
“这个还不算什么。”凯恩惊恐地甩开他的手，“我要是一看到温格就想到你的裸体，那才该死。”  
胡梅尔斯拼命咬牙才没有笑得太大声，这会儿他气总算消了——虽然本来也没什么来由。他左手抱着那两套睡衣，又对凯恩伸出右手，笑道，“别傻别傻，来，洗澡去，你不看我不就完了嘛？”  
“你自己去吧。”凯恩上前一步，拿过他左手的睡袍，“我去其他浴室洗。”  
“你穿我的倒没问题，我穿不下你的怎么办？”  
“你不会光着身子回来穿衣服吗？又没有其他人。”  
“好冷淡。”胡梅尔斯愁眉苦脸道，“你怎么对我这么凶？”  
“你撒娇也没有用。”凯恩凑过来亲一亲他的额头，笑道，“我不会和你一起洗的，我绝对不要在北伦敦德比的时候看到温格想到你，天哪，简直是噩梦。”  
“我也不想你看到温格想到我。”胡梅尔斯含混道，又仰起头，使凯恩的嘴唇下滑到他满意的位置，但这只是一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，他甚至还没来得及伸出舌头，凯恩就飞快地后退了一步，笑道，“风水轮流转，对不对？今天轮到我来说不准伸舌头了。”  
“我就是想亲亲你。”  
“你就是想学我说话。”凯恩朝他做了个鬼脸，又推了他一把，“快去洗澡吧，有什么话不能上床再说？”  
“这句话有歧义。”  
“是吗？”凯恩摇摇头，将睡衣往床上一扔，接着走过来，用力拉住了胡梅尔斯的头发，迫使德国人低下头来，又给了他一个与第一次颇为相似但技巧熟练了太多太多的凶狠的蛮横的吻，胡梅尔斯配合着张开嘴，任由凯恩来掌控节奏，等到两个人都气喘吁吁地停下来的时候，他才用额头蹭了蹭凯恩的额头，低低地笑了笑，“这有点像我们第一次……我那时候还被你糊弄到了。”  
凯恩露出了一个大受打击的表情，“我现在的技术难道不比当时好多了吗？”  
“对，进步太多了，但横冲直撞的架势又和当时有点像。”  
“你才不知道什么是横冲直撞呢……”凯恩不满地哼了哼，叹着气后退了几步，“见鬼，我真的要走了，我不想再想阿森纳的教练了。”  
胡梅尔斯认真地盯着开始收拾换洗衣物离开的凯恩，直到白色的身影完全消失在门外，才低下头看了看自己已经明显凸起的裤裆，开始认真地思考一个问题。  
“接下来，我要怎么才能正常地手淫而完全不会想到勒夫呢？”  
……也许还是冷水澡更合适。  
他痛苦地认清了现实。

**  
前一天接手游艇的时候，一天已经过了一大半，第二天总算是完完整整的一天，可以开始认真享受游艇生活。九点，作息良好的两个人就已经洗漱完，穿戴整齐，开始肩并肩地靠着沙发，拿着iPad决定今天的行程了。  
“摩托艇，浮潜，冲浪，游泳，钓鱼，日光浴……我就找到这么些，你想做什么？”胡梅尔斯关掉“游艇上能做什么”的谷歌搜索页面，偏过头问道。  
“你有美黑需求吗？”  
“我还不够黑吗？”胡梅尔斯诧异道。  
“我也觉得。”凯恩点点头，“那我们可以把日光浴划掉。”  
“从后往前是吧？钓鱼呢？”  
“我不会。”  
“……那就算了。”  
“……”凯恩瞠目结舌，“你不应该说‘我教你’吗？”  
“你想要我教你吗？”  
“我想钓蓝鳍金枪鱼。”  
“……你做梦吧。”胡梅尔斯鄙夷道，“巴哈马还不知道有没有呢，就算有，你也钓不上来。”  
“我喜欢游泳，我们没事可以去游泳，只是要穿救生衣才行。”  
“你为什么若无其事地跳过了钓鱼的话题？”  
“我真的会增肌的，到时候你就没法这么羞辱我了。”凯恩的表情看起来居然很诚恳，“现在，我们继续，你会冲浪吗？”  
“不会。”  
“我也不会。浮潜呢？”  
胡梅尔斯面不改色，“太危险了，我们别试那个。”  
“会不会？”凯恩不耐烦道。  
“……不会。”  
凯恩发出一声响亮的嗤笑，又道，“OK，OK，那我们好像只有最后一个项目了？”  
“摩托艇租一天只要游艇价格的十分之一，玩那个感觉好亏。”  
凯恩又笑了，这次的笑就要温和而友善很多，“也有只能在游艇上做的，那个你没说。”  
“……？”  
“我们可以跳水。”  
“你一定会成为一个合格的前锋的，哈里，你简直拥有前锋的一切特性。”  
“我本来就是。”凯恩不轻不重地给了他一拳，再道，“说真的，要不要试一下，我之前看过很多这种图呢。”  
“我有一个问题。”  
“请讲。”  
“为安全起见，我们应该穿着救生衣跳；但如果穿上了救生衣，拍出来的视频或者图片就会很蠢又很丑。”  
“为什么我们一定要拍照或者录视频？”  
“不发社交媒体你跳水干嘛？”  
凯恩沉思两秒，“……为了得到点球？”  
“最讨厌你们英格兰前锋了。”  
“我是不会说最喜欢你们德国后卫了的。”凯恩摇摇头，“我们队里有两个比利时后卫，他们是最好的。”  
昨天那种眼前一黑的感觉又回来了，幸好，这个回答本来就可以理直气壮地发脾气，他也不轻不重地回击了凯恩一拳，才振作精神道，“总之，跳水吗？拍照吗？”  
“当然。”凯恩不假思索道，“顺便一说，我不穿救生衣，请务必拍出我的六块腹肌。”  
“拍不出来。”胡梅尔斯诚恳道，“你可以自己P一下。如果你不会，我可以介绍你我们队的摄影师。”  
凯恩幽怨地看了他一眼，“我还以为你要说‘如果你不会，我可以帮你’。”  
“我也想这么说，如果我会的话我肯定帮你，但你看，”胡梅尔斯故作烦恼地撩起上衣，“好可惜，我没有这样的需求，都没能学会。”  
“挺好的，我建议你先穿上一件外套，然后再穿着救生衣跳水。”  
“你这样直白地嫉妒是不会显得可爱的。”  
凯恩哼了一声，跳了起来，又轻轻地踢了一脚他的小腿，“我去找救生衣了，甲板上见！”  
“刚吃完饭就跳水不好……”他试图这么劝阻，但凯恩这会儿的速度偏偏就比在球场上快那么多，一句话还没结束，就已经远远离开了他的视力范围。  
“大不了就是肚子痛嘛，没问题。”  
胡梅尔斯叹了口气，站起身，往甲板走去。  
“实在不行，还可以劝凯恩晒两小时日光浴再跳水，黑一点也不是什么坏事。”  
走上甲板的时候，他又这么乐观地想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑤：德语，(vi)(vt) (对...)行手淫。


	8. Chapter 8

是发推特还是发ins，发大号还是发小号，发帖子还是发快拍……凯恩已经纠结了差不多半小时。  
胡梅尔斯倒是很早就发了，只发了ins大号（当然凯恩也不知道他的小号是什么），一张穿着外套附加救生衣的跳水图，配了几个傻笑的表情。凯恩很想说一句“为什么不艾特我”，又担心说出来有自爆心事的可能，另一方面，既然胡梅尔斯没有艾特他，他发动态要不要艾特胡梅尔斯，就也变成了一个问题。  
幸亏发不发照片还不至于是个问题。他的照片比起胡梅尔斯的照片可以说是好看太多，尽管囿于身体限制没有六块腹肌，但胡梅尔斯选了个很妙的拍摄角度，正好可以看到清晰的背部肌肉线条。光凭这张图，凯恩觉得胡梅尔斯要是退役了绝对能去热刺应聘个摄影师——但列维会同意这样找关系的行为吗？他有点悲观。又或者，胡梅尔斯可以只当他的摄影师？他今年或者明年总是要涨薪的，绝对愿意掏出一半来胡梅尔斯开薪水，尽管大概率还是不到胡梅尔斯现工资的三分之一，但足球运动员退役之后收入骤降是理所当然的事情，还能有原来三成的水平，已经是高标准了，胡梅尔斯应该对他感恩戴德才是。  
……这当然是全不靠谱的幻想，而且积极乐观地过了头，他本以为自己不该有这样的幻想，就算有，也该想到之后立刻对应现实从而深感痛苦——但事实恰恰相反，这么胡思乱想着，痛苦反而埋在很深很深的地方，浮上来的全是快乐。  
真奇怪，他分明还是很清楚胡梅尔斯依然只把他当炮友——最多当朋友——总之，德国人绝对没想过喜不喜欢的事，有鉴于此，他也依然几乎是下意识地克制着任何可能的感情流露，也一直为自己任何的接近准备一条后路，找一个借口，但也许因为胡梅尔斯竟然什么也不问就愿意陪着他一起度过这个休赛期，也因为胡梅尔斯就坐在他旁边折腾着鱼竿和路亚鱼饵，所以他也能在悲观的同时又这样快乐。  
无论如何，人——  
“——要活在当下。”胡梅尔斯看着他的手机屏幕，嫌弃地读了一遍，又道，“这句话和你发的照片有什么关系吗？”  
“没有。”凯恩收起手机，自己给自己点了个赞，又理直气壮道，“我就是要发心灵鸡汤然后配上自拍，你第一次见到这样的人吗？”  
“见过的，但这么做的都是漂亮的女孩子，不是你这种——这种什么我就不说了。而且，你这个明明是个背部图，也不叫自拍。”  
“肌肉就是男人的脸。”  
“那是我拍得好，不然你根本没脸。”  
凯恩沉默地看了两眼胡梅尔斯，后者刚从海里上来不久，只穿了条泳裤，货真价实的六块腹肌坦白地展现在阳光下，为免自取其辱，他识趣地换了个话题，“你怎么还在折腾钓竿啊？”  
“有点纠结。”胡梅尔斯也没有锲而不舍地指责凯恩肌肉不够的意思，配合地转移了话题，“这个钓竿不知道合不合适，鱼饵也不确定要选哪个。”  
“就选你平时最习惯的不行吗？”  
“你是真的不会钓鱼啊。”胡梅尔斯轻轻一笑，“钓竿还好说，路亚鱼饵要因地制宜换的。”  
“我会一点。”凯恩摇摇头，“但我不会路亚。”  
“你要学吗？我还是可以教你的。”  
“我大概知道是什么样，之前出去玩看朋友试过……感觉太累了，还不如玩钓鱼游戏。”  
“钓鱼游戏怎么能和真正钓鱼比？你真是钓鱼爱好者的最大敌人。”  
“瞎扯，游戏有游戏的好处，你踢球就不玩FIFA吗？”  
“不玩，我玩实况。”  
“……有区别吗？”  
“没有。”胡梅尔斯笑嘻嘻道，“我就是和你斗嘴好玩。不过，你如果真的想玩钓鱼游戏，可以去我行李箱里拿电脑玩。”  
“你还带了电脑？”凯恩简直觉得匪夷所思。  
胡梅尔斯依然拿着几个路亚鱼饵看来看去，漫不经心地回嘴，“对啊，你要不要猜猜我为什么带？”  
“……”  
“猜到啦？”  
“酒店也可以点播的吧。”凯恩捂着脸说。  
“成人片都是收费的，被看到账单里有一笔GV，咱们还不如直接在赛场上接吻算了。”  
“那你就说错了，在赛场上接吻，绝对没有人会怀疑我们是gay，只会说我们两个直男关系真好。”凯恩摇摇头，又愤愤道，“你连这个都能想到，为什么不记得带润滑油？”  
“你怎么不说安全套了？”  
“如果你这么想不戴套，我可以同意上你的时候不戴。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯打了个哆嗦，拿起一个丑兮兮的路亚饵，又笑道，“所以你去玩游戏吗？我们可以比比谁先钓到。”

**  
比试很快就成立了，赌注也很简单：谁赢了谁就可以决定今晚的睡前电影。  
“行啊，你不看到一半睡着就行。”凯恩抱着电脑，又道，“开机密码是什么？”  
胡梅尔斯站在栏杆附近，抽动着手里的钓竿，以便吸引其他掠食类大鱼的攻击，百忙之中抽空回复道，“只要你不又挑个没进球的球赛，我一定不会睡着——密码是我的名字加生日，全小写，六位数字——你会拼吗？记得吗？”  
凯恩翻了个白眼，有心想一秒解锁电脑给胡梅尔斯看看，又忽然觉得这样有暴露的嫌疑，输入到一半便停下来问道，“马茨，你知道我生日是哪一天吗？”  
“1993年7月28日。”胡梅尔斯回头一笑，“要我拼你的名字吗？”  
“不用！”凯恩拍了拍自己的脸，赶紧低下头来输入了密码，又问道，“你有什么推荐的钓鱼游戏吗？”  
“没有。你可以谷歌一下。”  
“我已经在这么做了。”凯恩叹了口气，开始一目十行地看起各种不同的钓鱼游戏的简介，过了几分钟，忍不住抱怨道，“这不公平，我连游戏都没选好，你就已经开始钓了。”  
“你选好以前我钓到的都不算，怎么样？”  
凯恩狐疑地抬起头看他一眼，“你今天怎么这么好？”  
“我哪天不好？”  
“不要脸。”凯恩低下头去，又看了看屏幕，犹豫道，“我没有steam账号，直接用你的买了？”  
“行啊，默认支付方式就是银行卡，信息都有，填个安全码就行……677，应该是这个。”胡梅尔斯继续维持着他那一看就很累的路亚钓鱼动作，又道，“你看我多好说话，这样你还能说我不好么？”  
“能啊，”凯恩一边念叨着677，一边完成了支付，才理所当然道，“我又没说你今天不好。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯远远地递给他一个白眼，索性不说话了。凯恩点了下载游戏，又观赏了几分钟胡梅尔斯毫无观赏性且累得要死的动作，忍不住扬声道，“你怎么还没钓上呀？累不累？要不要跟我一起玩游戏算了？”  
“你买的是个双人游戏？”  
“单人的，不过我们可以轮流来呀。”  
“算了。”胡梅尔斯轻轻一笑，“傻孩子，你自己玩吧，我上钩了。”  
凯恩惊奇地跳起来，凑到栏杆附近，睁大眼睛往海里看去，但此刻正是刚上钩放线的阶段，鱼还远远地深藏在水下，怎么看也看不到半个影子，只好好奇地发问，“你看到它了吗？”  
“我也还没。”胡梅尔斯有些气喘吁吁的，但听起来还是很兴奋，“但是个大家伙，我想有可能是刺鲅，或者鯕鳅。”  
具体到鱼的单词，胡梅尔斯就换了德语，凯恩学德语满打满算也就半个月，上过四节课，掌握的德语词汇本来就不多，更不可能涵盖这两个，只有不懂装懂地点点头，“听起来很酷。”  
胡梅尔斯依然专注地看着钓竿，调节着阻尼和滑轮，笑道，“别担心，我在收放线了，钓上来你就知道啦。”  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
“现在不用，拉线的时候可以帮我一起拿钓竿——啊对，你现在可以去找渔网，我们一会拉近了再用网捞上来。”  
“哦哦。”凯恩飞快地应和了一句，恋恋不舍地最后看了一眼没入远方海面下的黄色的钓鱼线，便跑去寻找渔网了。  
等到他再回来的时候，这次钓鱼就差不多已经到了尾声，尽管还是隔得远远的看不清鱼的模样，但胡梅尔斯收线的动作和气定神闲的姿态已经说明了一切，凯恩叹了口气，把渔网丢在他们脚边，又靠在栏杆上抱怨道，“你怎么这么快呀？”  
“是你去得太久了。”胡梅尔斯给了他一个安抚的眼神，又道，“别担心，前面都是卖苦力的，现在才好玩呢，你现在要帮我一起拉吗？”  
“你真的需要吗？我担心我一上手鱼就跑了。”  
“不会的，它已经快没力气啦。”胡梅尔斯摇摇头，小心地把钓竿转交到了凯恩手上，又握住他的手，帮他控制着卷线轮，“你是说你也钓过鱼吧，那这里你应该知道怎么用吧……不记得了吗？用这里收线放线就好了，现在都是收线了，但如果你感觉到线绷紧了，就稍微放出去一点……对，就像这样……”  
平心而论，胡梅尔斯还算是个不错的老师，凯恩在中学时代，其实也是个很受老师喜欢的学生，但如今世殊时异，面对胡梅尔斯手把手——字面意义上的手把手——的教学，他所能做到的，也就只是不要太明显地脸红而已。  
好在他毕竟还是有过钓鱼的经验，虽然次数不多，但钓鱼就像学自行车一样，学会了就很难忘记，即使神游天外，肌肉记忆也能发挥作用，而另一方面，在他漫无目标地寻找着渔网的这段时间，胡梅尔斯已经成功地消耗了这条鱼的大部分体力，所以，即便凯恩十成十地心不在焉，鱼最终还是被拉到了船边，继而被两人合力提上了甲板。  
“好大——”凯恩目瞪口呆地看着手里的鲯鳅，终于忘了害羞，转而兴奋道，“我们一会儿要放生对吧，先给我拍个照好不好？”  
“可以倒是可以，但这是我钓上来的鱼耶——”胡梅尔斯做作地叹了口气，又凑过来，用凯恩的衬衫擦了擦手，然后走到长凳附近，拿起凯恩的手机，又问道，“密码是什么？”  
“0728.”  
“现在还有人用这么简单的密码啊？”  
“说得好像你的电脑密码很复杂似的。”  
“你的表情不对，”胡梅尔斯打开相机，严肃道，“你手里捧着这么大一只鲯鳅耶，怎么能用讥讽的表情呢？快点，兴奋一点。”  
“兴奋这个词有歧义你知道吗，你如果想要我兴奋得蹲——”  
“你确定要在我们的禁欲期拿着一条随时可能挂掉的鲯鳅说黄段子吗？”  
凯恩挤出一个虽然很假但基于总体情绪依然非常真实的灿烂的笑容来，又催促道，“快拍快拍，一会换人，我还能给你拍一张。”  
胡梅尔斯耸耸肩，配合地给凯恩拍了个照片，又将手机递给他，接过了那条似乎是错觉又似乎是真的有点变色了的鲯鳅，倒提着尾巴，让凯恩拍了几张照，便郑重其事地双手举起那条鱼，扔进了海里。  
出乎意料的，尽管当拍摄道具的时候几乎一动不动总让人怀疑是不是要死了，但真的入了水，鲯鳅又恢复了活力，甚至还跃出水面数次，才终于消失在了深海里。  
“也太活蹦乱跳了……早知道它生命力这么顽强，就换几个姿势多拍几张了。”  
“我现在给你拍的不好看吗？”胡梅尔斯威胁道。  
“好看。”凯恩拿着自己的手机，前后翻了翻相册里最新的几张照片，从自己双手捧鱼的照片再到胡梅尔斯单手提鱼的，又故作漫不经心道，“你说发出来他们能不能看出来我们拿的是同一条鱼？”  
“想什么呢，你还想假装是你一个人钓的吗？必须感谢我。”  
凯恩用力掐了两把自己的大腿，才总算没有露出什么得意忘形的表情来，还能保持一份沉重，他又看一眼胡梅尔斯，但德国人的表情非常正常，那种装出来的气愤甚至不能掩盖眼里的笑意，而这笑意也仿佛给了他某种动力，让他能以更逼真一点的忧郁的声音道，“好吧，好吧……那我艾特你说谢谢老师教我钓鱼&展示成果，这样可以了吧？”  
胡梅尔斯凑过来看着他打字，又笑道，“不行——必须说德语，这句你应该会说吧？”  
凯恩捂住差点因为那句“不行”而心肌梗塞的心脏，默默地删掉之前已经打下的字，切换了输入法开始打德语，再道，“这样可以了吧？”  
“没问题。”胡梅尔斯用力一拍他的肩膀，笑道，“投桃报李，我发的时候会用英文的——你快把照片发我，都是你手机拍的。”  
这个人真的不在意啊——凯恩在手忙脚乱地发送照片又关注了胡梅尔斯的ins并时刻刷新首页的过程中，又忍不住这么想。但甚至不用胡梅尔斯坦荡的态度，也不必他回忆起他们曾经讨论过的“我们应该在媒体面前假装一下好朋友”的谈话，从常理来说，这种想法就很愚蠢。  
说到底，他们分开发的照片共有的部分，只是那条巨大的鲯鳅罢了，这甚至不是一张合照——即便是合照，这也不能说明任何问题。胡梅尔斯的ins上已经有了几百条动态，他自己也是一样，这个新的帖子占据的不过是几百分之一，甚至没有人在对方的ins里露面，任凭谁来看都会觉得不值一提。只是他梦想太大，胆量太小，想要的太多，得到的太少，才会把这样微不足道的东西看得那样重要，看成是自己的人生中出现了胡梅尔斯而对方的人生中也拥有自己的证明，但其实这根本就不算什么。  
他知道这不算什么，他也知道，正拿着手机笑嘻嘻发图并构思措辞的胡梅尔斯，则大概根本没想过连这样的小事也有思考算不算的价值——尽管他似乎到现在才忽然意识到，才忽然这样百味陈杂，这样突如其来的痛苦，但其实他早就知道，否则任凭心中多么汹涌澎湃，他也绝不会说出最初的那句暗示的话。  
好奇怪，刚才想起来以后要给胡梅尔斯一半工资的时候他心里的快乐还能远远压过痛苦，但也许只是因为那时的胡梅尔斯的心理状态还是个完全的黑箱，而现在这个箱子却随着胡梅尔斯的满不在意开了一个口子，让他没法再视而不见。  
他也没法把这件事抛在脑后，其实也许说那句话的时候，他就想到了现在，其实他需要的就是现在，就是这样再次确认，再次这样在心中缕清思路，才能给自己一个坦白的痛苦的机会，一定要知道他想要的那么多，一定要知道能被允许的那么少，才能在未来的生活中继续维持那一条看不到的界限，才能给自己一切的胆怯和懦弱一个理由。  
手机上，胡梅尔斯的动态终于刷新出来了，德国人在那条被他倒提起的鲯鳅的位置tag了凯恩，又用英语写道，“尽管今天才第一次尝试路亚，但@哈里凯恩 还是（和我一起）钓上了这条鱼，第一次就这么棒，恭喜你，小鬼！真不想承认，但这也是我钓到过的最大的鲯鳅！”  
“真的吗？”凯恩抖擞精神，好奇道，“怪不得你也拍照了……钓上来的时候我就觉得很大，我还以为是我见识少，原来这个真的很大？”  
“真的很大。”胡梅尔斯沧桑地叹气，“幸好你准备玩钓鱼游戏了，不然第一次就这么成功，以后钓鱼你一准失望。”  
“我不会的。”凯恩坚定地摇头，“我的梦想不是三五十公斤的大鲯鳅，是一百公斤以上的蓝鳍金枪鱼。”  
“这就是为什么这是个梦想。”胡梅尔斯耸耸肩，重新拾起了钓竿，笑道，“这条不算，现在开始继续打赌吧，祝你在游戏里梦想成真。”  
“当然，你就羡慕吧，小鲯鳅。”  
“如果你把这个词当成一个爱称……”  
“怎么样？”  
胡梅尔斯露出一个不忍直视的表情来，“真是我见过最惨不忍睹的调情。”  
凯恩给梅森连着三个惊恐表情的评论点了个赞，又言简意赅地给“你和胡梅尔斯出去玩了？”的一干私聊询问回了个点头的表情，继而大度地挥了挥手，修改了措辞，“等着输吧，傻逼。”

**  
胡梅尔斯是不是傻逼尚未可知，但无论如何，这一天他并没等到输的结果。吃过饭洗完澡，两个人还是穿得严严实实盖着被子开始看胡梅尔斯选定的NBA比赛。  
“这比你上次选的比赛好看多了吧？一分钟就能进好几个球呢。”  
凯恩基于各种理由，给了他一个巨大的白眼，“你听起来简直像个对足球一窍不通的小女孩。”  
“是吗？那这样可爱吗？”  
“首先，我不是恋童癖；其次，我是gay。”  
“可爱这个词和性有关系吗？”  
“你这个人说的一切话都和性有关系。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯撇撇嘴，又往被子里缩了一点，若无其事地转移了话题，“反正篮球比赛观赏性就是要好一点。”  
“那你一开始为什么选了踢足球？”  
“因为我不够高。”  
凯恩愣了一秒，忍不住道，“那你敢跟你们多特球迷说这个吗？”  
“为什么不敢？”胡梅尔斯奇道，“大家都会觉得我是在开玩笑的。”  
“……”凯恩也往被子里缩了一点，又摸索着抓住胡梅尔斯的手，德国人无所谓地任由凯恩把自己的手展开收起，搓扁揉圆，只是兴致勃勃道，“其实篮球玩起来很容易的，你下次来我家可以一起玩。”  
“好啊。”他说，“那你也要陪我去打高尔夫。”  
“过几天就去你家了嘛。”胡梅尔斯习惯性地想要拍拍他，又意识到自己的手还被凯恩抓在手里，只好退而求其次，用肩膀顶了顶凯恩的肩膀，嘘声道，“快专心欣赏比赛，看不懂再问我。”  
凯恩勉强打起精神看了几分钟，还是很快就走神了。到这时候他才终于明白了上次胡梅尔斯的感受，尤其胡梅尔斯不知道是种族特色，还是年龄大了人沉稳了，看比赛居然静悄悄的，既不评论，也不呐喊，他搭话胡梅尔斯倒是能回一两句，但也绝不主动发展话题，几轮下来，他也没兴趣搭话了，只好一边假装看比赛，一边偶尔用余光偷看几眼胡梅尔斯。  
胡梅尔斯没什么反应，很难说是没有发现自己正在被偷看还是发现了也不介意，他又想起上次他们一起看德国队的比赛，那会儿胡梅尔斯的无聊程度大概比如今的自己更甚，那么那个时候德国人有没有偷看自己解闷？他很努力很努力回忆，但还是记不清了，只记得后来胡梅尔斯干脆地倒在自己肩膀上睡着了——诶！  
想到自己可以装睡，他非常悖论地精神抖擞了起来，甚至连抓住胡梅尔斯的手都用力了些。幸运的是，既然他之前无聊胡梅尔斯没关注，如今兴奋胡梅尔斯自然也没发现，可以随便他故意地做作地打两个哈欠，伪装出一副要睡着的趋势，再在十分钟后，中场休息前，顺理成章地往胡梅尔斯肩上一倒，紧闭眼睛，放松了握住胡梅尔斯的双手，假装终于受不了篮球比赛的无聊而陷入了沉睡。  
出乎意料的是，尽管之前看起来一直全副身心投注在看比赛里，他这一倒，胡梅尔斯倒是反应非常迅速，他甚至都没有问一下“你睡着了吗”来确认凯恩的状态，便以迅速而轻柔的动作抽出了自己的手，并关闭了电视机。  
凯恩甚至在电视机关闭的好几秒后才反应过来胡梅尔斯抽出手的动作是为了什么，而这个时候胡梅尔斯已经抱着他一起躺了下去，并开始帮他盖被子了。  
任凭内心对他们的未来有多悲观，凯恩总不至于认为自己在胡梅尔斯心中的地位还不如一场NBA比赛，但德国人的反应竟然如此迅速，如此体贴，还是让他忍不住有一丝脸红。这脸红促使他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，低声道，“……要睡觉了吗？”  
“我吵醒你啦？”胡梅尔斯笑着轻轻拍拍他的脸，“对不起，快睡吧。”  
“你不看了吗？”他问，又蹭蹭胡梅尔斯的手，“你看吧，没关系的。”  
“我也想睡觉了。”胡梅尔斯摇摇头，又伸手抱住他的肩膀，“睡吧，傻孩子，以后还有的时间看呢。”  
你真的这么觉得吗？  
他好想这么问，但说出口就又变成了一句简短的“晚安。”  
“晚安。”胡梅尔斯说，又凑过来亲了亲他的额头。  
我睡着了你再睡哦。  
他又想要这么说。但这句话也没有出口，他安心地靠着胡梅尔斯，很快就睡着了。

**  
“有一件事情，我想了很久，还是必须要告诉你们。”凯恩说，“这件事可能听起来比较匪夷所思，但是我保证，我说的都是真的，而且也希望你们知道之后，不要把我当成另一个人……”  
埃里克森打断他激情澎湃又苦大仇深的出柜前宣言，郑重其事道，“我懂了，你要去皇马了？能不能帮我也投一下简历？”  
“……？？？？”凯恩从沙发上跳起来，义愤填膺且大惊失色道，“什么意思？原来你想去皇马？”  
“他不是一直想去皇马吗？”梅森说。  
“对啊。”维尔通亨点点头，又看了看房间里剩下的三个英格兰人，“汤姆，德勒，埃里克，你们知道他想去皇马吗？”  
也许是出于同为英格兰国家（青年）队队友的情谊，卡罗尔和戴尔都没说话，只有阿里大笑道，“哈哈哈哈，哈里，只有你不知道！”  
“……”凯恩握紧双拳，深吸了一口气，刚想找补几句，突然觉得不对，“等等，你怎么在这里？我没给你发短信吧？”  
“哦，他和我在一起，我就叫他来了。”戴尔举手道，“我没想到你要告诉我们你要去皇马哈，我以为你叫我来吃饭。”  
“我什么时候叫你来我家吃过饭？”  
“这么一说好像确实是，别说吃饭了，我还是第一次来你家！”戴尔拍案而起，“你都去过我家多少次了？”  
凯恩心虚地摇摇头，急忙道，“等等，错了，这个不是重点！我什么时候说我要去皇马了！”  
“没关系的，想去皇马又不丢脸，德勒也不会说出去的。”埃里克森说。  
“你最没资格说这句话！你和热刺还有两年合同呢，”凯恩（以看起来很重的姿势）轻轻地一拍桌子，怒斥道，“所以你不要做梦了，皇马不会买你的。”  
“是啊，”埃里克森忧愁地叹气，“他们只想买你，你有六年合同都想买你。”  
“我明明也只有两年。”  
“这是夸张，没文化。”埃里克森冷笑，“所以你果然要去皇马？”  
“不去，出三亿也不去。”  
“你做梦呢，一半的价格列维就能把你扫地出门了。”  
凯恩打了个哆嗦，“他们有本泽马，不会买我的——买我我也不去，你也不准去。”  
“那我去哪？”  
“你可以十年后去意甲养老。”梅森说。  
“国米吗？”  
“为什么不是尤文？”卡罗尔问道。  
“尤文太强了，看不上我，而且都灵很小诶，我想去大城市。”  
“那你怎么不去AC米兰？”维尔通亨问道。  
“他们今年是不是都没进欧联啊？我养老也要踢欧战吧。”  
“你都养老了还踢欧战干嘛，你一个中场，记录也和你没关系吧？”维尔通亨继续吐槽。  
“那很难说，说不定我会刷个‘给哈里凯恩助攻最多的人’的记录呢？”  
“这个记录听起来好挫，你还是别刷了。”凯恩终于找到了一个说话的机会，赶紧道，“总之！克里斯，你不准去皇马，也不准去米兰……”  
“是国米。”埃里克森打断他。  
“好好好，国米。”凯恩敷衍道，“这个不重要——好吧，很重要——总之，都怪你们打岔，我今天要说的事情还没说呢。”  
几个被他短信叫过来的队友面面相觑，又一起安静地看着他，唯一的不速之客阿里还是笑嘻嘻的，举手道，“我能先问一个问题吗？”  
凯恩拍拍脸，强迫自己对这个房间里最年轻的小孩冷静，又无奈道，“你问吧。”  
“你是gay吗？你要出柜吗？”  
“我￥%#￥%……”凯恩吞下了一些阿里不知道够不够年龄听的脏话，终于叹了口气，坐了下来，将脸埋在手掌之中，“可能你在开玩笑，但是，是的，我今天叫你们来，就是想告诉你们这个。”  
房间里简直是死一般的寂静，凯恩依然低着头，他想如果这会儿他抬起头睁开眼睛，也许能收获一些温柔的关心的眼神，但他更害怕会看见什么别的，而且，实际上，此刻和以后，他唯一能接受的是和原来一样的眼神，鄙夷和抗拒固然不在其中，但同情难道就在吗？  
他苦笑一声，不愿意再去想这些，而是保持着那个姿势，继续自白，“我原来没有想过要告诉你们，因为我想——我以为这不重要，我觉得这可以是我的小秘密，我可以撒一些无伤大雅的谎，和你们一起去酒吧，一起聊起女孩，我想这无所谓，我跟你们去这里那里，最终没有和任何女孩上床，这也没有影响我们成为朋友，既然如此，我为什么非要说出来呢？但其实不是这样的，其实我一直很清楚，我不愿意说出来正是因为这很重要，我担心我说出来你们就会以另一种方式来看我，所以我一直不敢——但这是不对的。各位，朋友，我……”  
他的话被打断了，一只手轻轻地摸了摸他的头，接着，他听到梅森的声音，“嗨，哈里，别担心，可能需要一点时间，但我可以保证，你还是你。”  
“我可以接受……时间，或者和原来不一样，”他喃喃道，“我可以接受的，我都可以。”  
他当然可以，其实，不可以又能怎么样呢？他决定的是说出来，而不是决定让自己被接受，他没有这样的能力，也不该做这样的期待——尽管随着他说出来，他就在期待；而曾经不说出来，也正是因为他太害怕期待落空。  
他一直是这样，不告诉家人和朋友他的性取向是这样的理由，不愿意告诉胡梅尔斯他的感情，也是一样的理由，但他却总用另一种说法来说服自己，告诉自己倘若身为葡萄，本就应该架上被系；告诉自己性取向本就不必要说出口；告诉自己，他已经决定好了对胡梅尔斯最好的办法。  
他这样兢兢业业地执行着一切，对家人和朋友通过各种因地制宜的谎言，对胡梅尔斯则通过各种精心设计的理由。  
一周最多两个电话，每个电话都要有逻辑自洽的理由；共处的假期一定要给胡梅尔斯更多选择，随时可以离开，随时可以找别的朋友，而他选择在巴哈马呆五天也一定要有“我就是很喜欢这里的风景”这样的理由；对胡梅尔斯的好也要控制在普通朋友的范畴之中，如果他不会陪卡罗尔看他讨厌的电影，胡梅尔斯拉着他看NBA的时候他也该多打几个哈欠；至于学习德语，更是需要“反正我也经常来德国”这样的理由……他努力到这样的地步，到压抑都快变成下意识，但从这样的习惯里蔓延出来的，除了忍耐，也还有那样多的不甘心。  
他在上上周结束了国际比赛日，英格兰出局得比德国队早一点，他没有机会再见一次胡梅尔斯，也没有理由留下来看德国队的比赛——尽管他有那么多的动机，但他没有理由。这不像打电话，也不像刚过去的休赛期，他找不到合理的、至少能够说服他自己的理由。  
六月二十八日，八分之一决赛失利的英格兰国家队乘坐包机从尼斯返回伦敦，同样是这一天，德国队从阿斯克新城飞往波尔多，准备参加与意大利的四分之一决赛。在这样恰巧重合的行程里，他不仅没有与胡梅尔斯联系的理由，甚至也没有与胡梅尔斯联系的机会。  
他一个人坐在前排，靠着窗，窗外黑漆漆的，什么也看不清。恍惚之间又是一个多月之前，那天晚上，他从多特蒙德坐飞机回伦敦，也是一个人坐，窗外也是这样的黑暗。那一天，在飞机上明知道没有信号，他也还是要给胡梅尔斯发过去一条“嗨，你好，晚上好，早上好，明天好。”这一天他其实也可以这样，但看着窗外，他忽然失去了这样做的动力。  
他有好多理由说服自己继续，最直接的理由是，如果让胡梅尔斯发现自己的想法，他一定会被拒绝；而从现实的角度来说，他本该对现在的生活满意。  
找一找借口算什么呢，他能和胡梅尔斯度过十几天的假期，能一周两次地听到胡梅尔斯的声音，接下来，大概也能像之前一样，每周或者每两周见一次面——说真的，他还能要求什么？即使他向胡梅尔斯表白而胡梅尔斯竟然接受，他又能期待什么更好的生活？他总不可能真的想要在赛场上接吻，不想要对着公众出柜，作为恋人也就是一周两次的通话可以变成一天一次的视频，但即使不升级这一点，现状也足以接受，他的不甘心并不在此，而只在别处。  
在这一天，他忽然清楚地意识到，他不想再发送这样明知道不可能发送成功的短信，也不想再为每一次的通话找一个看起来合乎逻辑的理由。  
他再也不想这样了，他也不能这样，不能欺骗世界，又同时自欺欺人。  
分明他想要的就是在一起，却偏偏要为了不被拒绝而假装自己不想要，正如分明他想要的就是家人和朋友能够接受自己的性取向，可正因为害怕被讨厌，他竟然自我欺骗自己不想要告诉他们，自我欺骗自己就是想要选择“最正确的道路”。  
也许那确实是正确的，他能藉由不说而保持自己曾经的形象，也能藉由不说而保持与胡梅尔斯的关系——但他不能这样，那形象是虚假的，那样的关系也并非他真正想要的，他必须要直面自己，必须要对自己诚实，也对他人诚实，即使这样也许会让他所恐惧的成为现实，但其实早该如此，他只是在得到几年前或者一个月前就该得到的结局。  
作为庄园主，自然可以希望葡萄失去自由，断折破碎，以给人酣醉之欢，甚至可以写诗来赞美这样的一生；一如他若作为他人生的旁观者，也可要求他继续束手束脚来选择正确的道路。但他无法旁观，那便是他的人生。事实如此，倘若他便是葡萄，他自然可以伸肢展臂，而不必说“葡萄所有宝藏，在于酒酢之上”。  
他可以诚实且自由地面对自己的人生，而他也早该如此。  
六月二十八日，英格兰国家队在圣乔治公园解散，随后他开车前往沃尔瑟姆斯托，将那些早就应该说出来的事情告诉父母；而今天，热刺恢复训练，他又为了相同的目的，给几个熟悉的朋友发了邀请的短信。  
他已经拥有最开明最幸福的家庭，正如他也拥有最好的朋友，刚回家的气氛正如几分钟前的他家，全是快乐的笑声，安静和痛苦仿佛是不存在于这个世界上的事情。但同样的，随着他说出自白，沃尔瑟姆斯托便安静得如此刻的埃塞克斯。  
他可以理解，他真的可以理解，但依然，这早该承受却由于困难而一直逃避的结果放到今天，也还是难以承受。  
“如果你们觉得没法像原来那样对我，我也可以接受，没关系的，我早就做好准备了。”他又说，依然低着头。  
这一次是戴尔，将他的手扯开，又逼迫着他抬起头来看着房间里的大家，笑道，“别傻啦，哈里，又不是说你犯了罪，瑞安说的就是我想说的，可能需要时间，但你还是你，我保证。”  
在他之后是阿里，年轻的男孩局促地笑了笑，“我刚才说那句话是开玩笑……对不起，我以后会知道过脑子的。我知道你一开始没有想要邀请我，天哪，我不知道你准备说这个，不然我不会来的，但哈里，我一定会保守你的秘密，而且，嗨，我不用时间，现在你对我来说就是一样的，你还是那个厉害的前锋，我也还是会为你助攻的。”  
“也许我因为你对我要求如此功利而一蹶不振——”他提起精神开始开玩笑，而埃里克森也笑着打断他，“那你可以和我一起去皇马。”  
“我要是一蹶不振皇马就不会想要我了。”  
“那你们也可以一起去国米。”卡罗尔说。  
“谢谢啊，我还是十五年后再说吧，那时候才够老呢。”他笑着回复。  
也许朋友们还需要更长的时间，今天不能说明什么，他明明应该这样想，但笑容却是真心的。他不该这样充满希望，但希望就这样切实地存在，仿佛坚持的自由的自我即便不在此刻，也在某个确定的未来。  
他已经对几年前的自己坦诚，而现在理应轮到一个多月前的自己。  
这一天的晚上，他按照既定的计划，给胡梅尔斯发短信，“你最近有空吗，我可以去看你吗？”  
“当然啦。”胡梅尔斯一如既往地说。  
他还在利用胡梅尔斯的无知，但这一次终于会是最后一次。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到的钓鱼相关完全来自本人的个人（游戏）经验，与现实毫无关系，勿以为怪。


	9. Chapter 9

凯恩的飞机下午六点半到，胡梅尔斯久违地在训练结束后蹭了蹭俱乐部的健身设备，拖到了五点，还顺了一支马克笔，一张硬纸板，才慢悠悠地开车去了机场。  
当然，理论上来说，他完全来得及回家一趟换个衣服，洗个澡，喷点香水，再以最好的姿态去接人，但更衣室的浴室也是浴室，多特的训练服也不丑，想来凯恩不至于因为他稍稍衣冠不整就转头离开——但年轻人五天前才签了新合同，周薪上涨到了十一万镑，也很难说会不会人一有钱就变坏。  
凯恩变坏会是什么样呢？花花公子哈里凯恩？目中无人哈里凯恩？场场红牌哈里凯恩？胡梅尔斯想象着坐在夜店里满口脏话左拥右抱的凯恩，手下就忍不住一歪，本来写得好好的y现在怎么看怎么像x，好在大概率不会有叫Harrx Kane的人在同一天出现在同一个机场，他也就不至于碰到两个人同时来找自己的窘境。  
说实在的，以他和凯恩目前的熟悉程度，在人群里能一眼找到对方那是应有之义，举登机牌实在是多此一举，不过飞机降落时间太晚，他闲着也是闲着，画个牌子没准凯恩看了还会大为感动以至于愿意帮他——人的思维也真是奇怪，明明会说脏话的夜店凯恩他从没见过也想象不出来，非要试图想象就只能浑身一哆嗦差点字都写错，而帮他口的凯恩更是闻所未闻，想象起来却……却也是浑身一……胡梅尔斯干咳一声，作为一个成年人，成功地在不应该的场合收起了不应该的念头，又回到了写接机牌的工作当中。  
前段时间，国家队比赛日的时候，他总算看到了按理早该看到的自己和热刺以及凯恩和多特的绯闻，可惜的是编的太假，就算发上推特评论也只有“你们这种白痴怎么会有工作？”之类的骂声，胡梅尔斯有心手滑点个赞，也觉得毕竟太侮辱智商，下不了手。但不管怎么样，他们之间的朋友关系总是渐渐为人所知，既然有此前提，他按照自己的童年幻想，亲手做个登机牌举起来去接晚上一起睡觉的对象，大概是不会显得太出格的。  
大概。  
在一群轻装简行的接机人群中，胡梅尔斯越来越觉得举着（其中一个字母显著丑陋的）登机牌的自己显得有些傻缺，不过，都到这时候了，再收起来就只有更加傻缺，他也只有保持着坦然的表情，并在心里期待着凯恩越早出来越好。  
幸运的是，英格兰人像过去的大部分时候一样，没过多久就在出口处冒头了。这次他的打扮倒比原来讲究一点，衬衫马甲西装裤，甚至还穿了皮鞋，反衬得胡梅尔斯身上本来还算能看的多特训练服瞬间有些暗淡无光。德国人干咳一声，将手里的牌子举高了，又晃了晃，凯恩倒是先看到了他，然后才顺着他的手势抬起头惊奇地看了看那块牌子，才快步走了过来，将他高举着接机牌的双手扯下来又看了看，纳闷道，“这是啥？”  
“硬纸板。”胡梅尔斯说，“你们英国亚马逊都是用什么东西做快递箱的？”  
“我不知道，亚马逊是什么？”  
“是热带雨林，你怎么这么没文化？”  
“那不是在南美洲吗？”  
“你们英国不是日不落吗？”  
凯恩用力锤了一下他的肩膀，才笑道，“你先考虑一下你的国籍再来和我开这种玩笑吧。”  
“这句话对我构成了侮辱。”胡梅尔斯忧愁地闭上了眼睛，“所以我不帮你拖行李箱了。”  
他这么闭了三秒钟眼睛，没听到凯恩的半句回应，只感觉英格兰人从他手中抽走了接机牌，此后便再无反应，连对登机牌的吐槽也没有。等他终于忍不住睁开眼睛的时候，凯恩已经走出了好几米，只剩一个银白色的行李箱孤零零地留在面前五十厘米的地方。他叹了口气，推起行李箱赶上凯恩，刚准备吐槽，一看凯恩的打扮又忍不住道，“你今天怎么穿得人模狗样的？你们热刺有什么活动吗，你直接穿来机场了？”  
“你这样不太好吧。”凯恩低着头说。  
“什么？”  
“你把我名字写错了。”凯恩指着那个y，痛心疾首道，“我还以为你会拼我的名字。”  
胡梅尔斯心虚道，“这个叫花体字，你没见过吗？”  
“你是不是应该把研究英语字体的精神分一点给英语语法？”  
“我语法很差吗？这几个月和你说话这么多，我觉得我英语变好了诶。”  
“词汇量不行的人没有资格说语法。”凯恩笑嘻嘻地说，无视了胡梅尔斯“那你说说德语啊”的回复，又晃了晃手里的接机牌，问道，“所以你为什么突然做了这个啊？”  
“因为等你太无聊？”  
“我绝对是最早出来的几个人之一，再说了，难道你车上常备硬纸板？”  
“对啊，以防哪天咱们忍不住想这样那样，这个就能用来遮住窗玻璃了——开玩笑，我从多特基地顺的，那里有一大堆，新人来了就上面写些‘Heja BVB’什么的，让他们举起来拍照用。”  
“新人还来训练基地签约？不去威斯特法伦吗？”  
“早就叫西格纳伊杜纳公园了，你这都哪年的老黄历了——再说了，你们新援不去训练基地参观拍照的吗？”  
“我不知道——不要瞪我，我真的不知道，我一直都在热刺的，你忘了。”  
“我没忘，”胡梅尔斯摇摇头，拉住乱走的凯恩的衣袖，把他往停车场的方向领，又道，“但是你不是租借过吗？不要告诉我租借不算签约。”  
“租借本来就没有正式转会受重视，而且，老天，我那时候才十七八岁，俱乐部官宣这种年龄的球员都不会做视频的，随便找个白板背景拍一张主场球衣一张客场球衣就够了，二客都不用操心。”  
“你不要以己度人，你没看到十八岁的C罗去曼联多风光吗？”  
“我是大器晚成。”  
“我是……算了，后卫什么时候都不会成的。”  
“至少你工资比我高。”腾不出手，凯恩用接机牌宽慰地拍了拍胡梅尔斯的肩膀，又坚持不懈道，“所以你为啥做了接机牌？”  
“我发现你这个人真的很执着。”  
“不执著还怎么踢前锋？白痴都能看出来的给门将的绝对安全回传球前锋都必须要去抢呢——别打岔，你为啥要做这个？”  
“我就是喜欢举接机牌，行不行？”  
“就像你也喜欢推行李箱？”  
胡梅尔斯愣了一秒，这才想起来刚才追上来之后忘了抱怨这一点，只是现在再说有失风度，只好将错就错，“不喜欢，我就是为了展现我的绅士风度，你有没有很感动？”  
凯恩倒意外地很老实，点点头道，“有一点，以后……以后如果你还会再来伦敦的话，我也帮你做接机牌吧，一定不会写错你的名字的。”  
“什么话呀，还如果还会再来……下次不就轮到我去伦敦了么？还是说你爱上多特蒙德了？”  
“维尔纳夫会爱上特拉法加⑥吗？”  
胡梅尔斯心里一跳，他想这句话的意思也太明显了，又有些担心是不是自己早就知道了凯恩的想法才会想多。悄悄地吸了一口气，他才勉强镇定下来，又看一眼凯恩，幸而英格兰人的表情看起来再正常不过，又仿佛给了他一些安全感——尽管他明明知道凯恩不知道接受过多少记者采访，表情控制早该是基本技能了。  
但是不会的，他又想。凯恩怎么会莫名其妙想到要表白呢？最近他们的相处再正常不过，联系的频率和借口都没有区别，看不出凯恩有心情波动的迹象。另一方面，他没有受伤，没有转会，没有恋情相关的绯闻，家人朋友没有意外，凯恩也同样如此，除非某些不为人知的深夜凯恩连续做了十七八个自己抛弃他另找他人的梦并将此当做某种神启的预知，不然不应该存在什么契机，能够让凯恩决意放弃现在已经接近于恋爱的互动，非要寻求一个答案不可。答案当然重要，但正因为重要，反而应该被凯恩放弃——两个月前胡梅尔斯决定继续的时候，凯恩一定是这么想的，那么现在也不应该改变，否则——  
胡梅尔斯干咳一声，“这两个人是谁？”  
“……是‘这一个人是谁？’”凯恩翻了个白眼，“特拉法加是个地名——就算你不知道，拜托，和前一句对应也该知道前面是人名后面是地名吧。”  
“哦。”胡梅尔斯用力捏紧行李箱的把手，也有些后悔装文盲装得太过，只是话已出口，不能撤回，只有摇摇头以掩饰尴尬，又道，“所以你不爱多特蒙德。”  
“你怎么不问我‘特拉法加在哪？维尔纳夫是谁？’”  
“我不能回家自己谷歌吗，为什么我要自取其辱？”  
“假如我就是这么友善并愿意提供帮助呢？”  
“你不如说好为人师。”胡梅尔斯加快脚步，“你是特意来德国给我上历史课的吗？我还以为你是来和我上床的。”  
“哎，其实我来是因为……没事，没关系，从上历史课开始也可以的，维尔纳夫是……”  
“拜托，”胡梅尔斯抢先一步拉开后备箱，一边把凯恩的行李箱放进去，一边故作漫不经心道，“我已经毕业好多好多年了，别上课了，来听音乐吧，今天我让你当DJ，怎么样？”  
凯恩静静地看了他半秒钟，又露出了一个温和的笑容来，“当然啦，马茨，我们就听一路的天佑女皇吧。”  
“没问题，没问题。只要你能听得下去。”胡梅尔斯用力合上后备箱的盖子，同样笑道。

**  
停车场是第一次，胡梅尔斯还没来得及为之松一口气，就遭遇了第二次。  
这次是在饭店，胡梅尔斯甚至还清楚地知道开始时间：晚上八点。  
对晚饭来说，这是个有点太晚的时间，但也没办法。凯恩的飞机六点半才降落，六点五十左右两个人才碰上头，路上大概花了半小时，选餐厅点菜又是十来分钟，等到主菜上来的时候，胡梅尔斯简直要分不清咕咕的叫声是真的来自于自己的肚子还是幻听，只有猛灌一口君度，等侍者离开便掏出手机，解锁一看，恍然且震惊道，“八点了！怪不得我这么饿！”  
凯恩凑过来看一眼他的手机屏幕，又慢吞吞道，“我第一次来好像就是八点吃的饭，那天你怎么没说饿？”  
“是吗？？”胡梅尔斯大吃一惊，“不会吧？我一般都六点多就吃饭了，八点一定会饿的。”  
“真的。”凯恩点点头，举起刀来，“那天也是在这里，你忘了？”  
胡梅尔斯确实忘了。  
按理说忘了也没什么，凯恩虽然手里拿着刀，但对象显然是牛排，语气和表情看起来都很心平气和，绝不会拍案而起持刀怒骂“你忘了？你怎么敢忘了？”——但点点头承认这样简单的动作却不知道为什么如此艰难。一方面，他觉得不记得太正常了，谁会记得几个月前的一顿饭是在哪里吃的？他要是有这样的记忆力还踢什么足球？但另一方面，对面既然是凯恩，既然是凯恩记得而他忘了，他又忍不住感到一丝心虚。然而转念一想，他又觉得奇怪，凯恩现在喜欢他是一回事，但要说凯恩几个月前第一次来多特蒙德找他的时候就对他情根深种，那也太搞笑了点。那时候的凯恩情根深种的分明只有他的——胡梅尔斯又喝了一口君度，努力板起脸道，“怪不得我带你去前几家店你都摇头，开到这里才说好，你上次吃过以后印象很好吗？”  
凯恩慢条斯理地咽下了嘴里的牛排，又喝了口牛奶，才道，“没错，我喜欢这家店。”  
此前是真的忘了，但凯恩这熟悉的喝牛奶的动作又唤醒了一点回忆，胡梅尔斯盯着他看了几眼，忍不住道，“你明明两次都吃的一样的牛排套餐和牛奶，别的都没试过，怎么能说喜欢这家店呢？”  
这本该是一句普普通通的吐槽，但胡梅尔斯说完之后，凯恩简直像是被施加了上世纪搞笑电影里的特效一样，眼睛瞬间就亮到了胡梅尔斯都忍不住想缩一缩脖子的地步，他这么容光焕发地看了胡梅尔斯一秒，又以简直在散发着阳光、青春、热情——随便什么，反正就那个意思——的语气道，“因为喜欢就是这么简单啊。”  
胡梅尔斯惊悚地眨眨眼睛，还没来得及想出什么绝佳的主意来打断凯恩，年轻人就又继续说了起来，“我一直是这样的，我是说，对我来说，喜欢一直就是这么简单的事情。听一首歌只要三十秒就能确定喜不喜欢，要不要收藏下载；食物只要吃下第一口就知道喜不喜欢，愿不愿意重复尝试；别的事情，我——”  
凯恩停顿下来，胡梅尔斯也不由自主地屏住呼吸，他已经猜到了可能会发生什么，但他依然没有想到为何这会发生，为何会在今天发生，又要如何阻止它发生。他只有压抑着紧张，以他一贯应付媒体的无辜而坦诚的眼神看向凯恩，英格兰人的目光从来没有这样柔和过，胡梅尔斯也从来没有被这样的眼神注视过，但这样温柔的眼神里，他却只觉得喉咙逐渐发紧，他悄悄吸一口气，继续看向凯恩，像是羚羊看向扑来的狮子——或者更准确一点，尸体看向俯冲的秃鹫。  
但好奇怪，秃鹫只在他头顶盘旋一秒，两秒，三秒，给他一些尸体本来不该有的战栗，便忽然飞走了。  
特效突然消除了。凯恩移开了视线，也不再发光，他又喝了一口牛奶，笑道，“别的事情，比如咱们第一次说话的那个话题，我只花了十秒钟就答应了。”  
胡梅尔斯也笑，笑得比他伪装出的眼神更加真实地坦诚，“那一定是因为我长得帅。”  
“其实我那会儿不是特别记得你长什么样了，不过我想德国人都不丑的。”凯恩敲了敲自己的额头，“现在想想，那天你们的门将好像也挺好看的。”  
“诺伊尔？他是拜仁的。”胡梅尔斯阴恻恻地评论。  
“又不是阿森纳，不是我的死敌，我不介意。”  
“咱们不该同仇敌忾么？”  
“那你愿意国际比赛日把厄齐尔打一顿吗？”  
“我会被勒夫开除出国家队的。”  
凯恩大声地哼了一声，嘲笑道，“那你的同仇敌忾在哪里？”  
“我可以国际比赛日帮你骂他长得丑。”胡梅尔斯认真道。  
“……”凯恩翻了个白眼，举杯道，“干杯吧，你这个未成年人。”  
“我哪里——”  
“除了你现在要反驳的那里以外，你哪里都很未成年人。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯沉默三秒，决定将其当成一个赞美，“谢谢你夸我年轻。”  
“是骂你巨婴。”  
“无所谓，无所谓。”胡梅尔斯摆摆手，“我还是会帮你骂他长得丑的。”  
“可惜英格兰国家队没人在拜仁，不然我也可以帮你骂一骂。”  
“告诉你一个小道消息，”胡梅尔斯举起酒杯遮住嘴，小声道，“我们可能要买桑乔了，你认识吗，他也是英格兰的。”  
“好像听过。”凯恩煞有介事地点点头，又迷惑道，“那不是你们买吗？你要我帮你打压你们队内的人？”  
“我们买的难道不是迟早有一天会变成拜仁买的？”  
“你这么说真的好吗？”凯恩差点没喷出来，转了转眼珠子，也举起牛奶杯，小声道，“我也告诉你一个小道消息。”  
“你们要买德国人了？”胡梅尔斯摸摸下巴，“谁啊？”  
“不是，是你们。”  
“我们要买的基本上都是德国人——不过你说的是谁？”  
“小道消息，格策要回你们多特了。”  
“……”胡梅尔斯给他一个混杂了鄙视和鄙视和鄙视和鄙视的眼神，一把抢过了他拿来挡嘴的牛奶杯，叹气道，“挡什么啊，拜仁官网昨天就发文官宣了，你还小道消息呢。”  
“哦。”凯恩把牛奶杯抢回来，又喝了一口，低头沉吟了两三秒，继续道，“我昨天在——我昨天没注意看，对了，你今天又喝酒了，一会儿——”  
“你开车嘛。”胡梅尔斯理所当然地打断他，“你之前也开过吧，还是你现在涨薪了，不想当司机了？但我记得之前你还挺喜欢我的车的……”  
“我现在也很喜欢。好啊，今晚我开就是了。”凯恩慢悠悠地说，“明天也让我开吧，我开去机场？”  
“行啊，那我就不去了？”  
“那我直接开回英格兰了？”  
“从敦刻尔克走吗？可以今天先去Reddit发个贴让你们球迷开船来接你。”  
“不好笑。”凯恩板起脸，“明天三点的飞机，一点你记得坐在副驾驶提醒我。”  
“然后你上车我就下车？”  
“你可以试试。”凯恩举起餐刀，微笑道。  
“你第一次来就在这里吃过饭，我们并排坐的，我没忘。”胡梅尔斯郑重点头。

**  
第一次突如其来，第二次也来不及反应，但所谓事不过三，面对可能的第三次，胡梅尔斯总是做好了避免的准备——其实也谈不上做好准备，应该说，这种事情根本没有办法做准备。他能怎么样呢？岔开话题吗？还是干脆打断凯恩的话呢？凯恩又不是白痴，他要是指望这样就能假装什么都没发生过，还不如表演一个一秒钟低血糖晕倒呢，这样凯恩说不定还会怀疑多特的队医水平以至于开始后悔并问他索取STD阴性的体检报告了。  
不可能的。只要凯恩的第一句话出口，第一句挑明的话出口，他就没有办法再装傻，现状就没有办法再持续——除非说他有什么急智，能够不动声色地转移话题且完全不会引起凯恩的怀疑——但，还是那句话，他要是有这样的智商，人生规划怎么还会选足球？因为足球赚钱多吗？他有这么市侩吗？  
……嗯。  
胡梅尔斯决定不思考这样拷问灵魂的问题。  
总之，几小时内变得聪明绝顶是不可能的，但笨人也有笨人的办法，具体到这件事上就是——没有办法在挑明后应对，就让挑明的第一句话永远不要出口就好了。  
好处是，这实施起来倒并不是特别困难。  
凯恩这次来和上次中间隔了许多天，没办法，国际比赛日，继而又是季前赛，找到两个人都有空的时间真是费了九牛二虎之力。凯恩发消息问什么时候有空能不能来的时候胡梅尔斯还有点恍惚，因为按照休息前的轮次，这次该轮到他去伦敦才是——不过其实他也已经渐渐发现，不知从什么时候开始，凯恩已经不太在意他一开始无比在意的公平问题。  
胡梅尔斯倒不讨厌这样，他本来就很喜欢亲密关系，同在室内时频繁的和性无关的肢体接触他喜欢，共享的生活他也喜欢，此刻正在后备箱静静躺着的登机牌还是喜欢，凯恩不再纠结这样的细枝末节虽然谈不上什么具体事件，也没有一个胡梅尔斯能说得上来的时间节点，但意识到这一点还是很让胡梅尔斯快乐——本来是这样的，真的是这样的，他回复凯恩的短信的时候都觉得自己打出来的每一个字母都在泛着金光，然而，他怎么能想到凯恩过来就是为了和他表白？  
他甚至都能猜到凯恩非要过来而不是等他过去的理由:他过去了凯恩说了啥他可以一走了之，但凯恩来了说了什么，他总不能赶凯恩走人。英格兰人年纪这么小就这么会算计，第一次第二次世界大战他们真的输的不冤。  
……  
无聊的历史玩笑也该禁止，但他停不下来。从饭店开车回家的路上，为了不让凯恩找到开口的机会，为了不酝酿出表白的氛围，胡梅尔斯简直是口若悬河，滔滔不绝，烂段子蠢玩笑层出不穷，有幸收获凯恩一百个白眼。  
到了家，胡梅尔斯就松了口气。虽然中间间隔时间长，虽然凯恩显见得动机不纯，但他们来来往往毕竟是已经很多次了，不管是他去伦敦还是凯恩来多特蒙德，总是先去机场接人，继而一起吃个饭，最后回家，至于回家之后要干什么，走什么流程，双方都是很清楚的。  
其实还能干嘛？凯恩最早来是为了干什么，他们认识的第二句话说了什么，明面上两个人的关系是什么，唠唠叨叨喋喋不休挨过了从饭店开回家这二十分钟回了家之后要做什么——还能做什么呢？不就是打炮吗？  
从客观的理性的角度看，让打炮分散凯恩的注意力势在必行；而从胡梅尔斯本人感性的角度出发……拜托，他又不是性冷淡，中间都多久没见面多久没做过了，现在凯恩送上门来了，不上还是人吗？  
他们快乐地度过了这个晚上，气氛欢快又黏糊，但凭着胡梅尔斯每隔五分钟一个的冷笑话，不管凯恩有没有努力，他们之间总是没有酝酿出过能表白的氛围。睡前又在浴室里来了一发，上床的时候胡梅尔斯不用假装都困得不行，放心大胆地揽住凯恩的肩膀闭上眼睛，感觉到凯恩的呼吸变得缓慢之后，他只花了一秒钟就睡着了。  
第二天也差不多。被闹钟叫醒，各自去洗漱一番，吃了个早饭，石头剪刀布决定了是去健身还是再来一发，甚至都没等胡梅尔斯来说冷笑话，凯恩就自己贡献了不少烂的程度足以媲美的段子。两个人在这样完全没有办法滋生暧昧气氛的空气里又一起吃了午饭，胡梅尔斯终于精神抖擞地拿起车钥匙道，“好啦，一点了，我送你去机场吧。”  
凯恩抬起脸看向他，“不是昨天说好的我开车吗？”  
“啊？”胡梅尔斯迷惑地挠了挠头，“我今天没喝酒啊。”  
“给我。”凯恩面无表情地伸出手，“昨天说好的。”  
胡梅尔斯沉思一秒，自我判断凯恩还年轻，自己的拒绝也够隐晦，凯恩最多没处插嘴有点郁闷，不至于发现自己早已发现在打太极，既然如此，应当做不出开着车带着自己去撞矿山自杀的事，顿时放下心来，把钥匙递过去，又笑道，“你真的喜欢我的车吗？你马上就生日了，我可以送你当礼物呀。”  
“新的吗？还是这个二手的？”凯恩一边往外走一边问，胡梅尔斯拖着他的行李箱跟上，笑嘻嘻道，“当然是这辆了，新的你开起来不还需要适应期吗？给你旧的你开惯的，多贴心呀。”  
“旧的没法在英国开，驾驶座方位不对，你要给我买英版的。”凯恩坐进驾驶座，摁下开后备箱的开关，又从窗口探出头道。  
“你好歹和我一起放放行李箱吧！”胡梅尔斯拎着行李箱往车后部走，忍不住用力揉一揉凯恩的头，英格兰人不躲不闪，还嘲笑道，“拜托，二十寸的行李箱耶，这都提不起来你还当什么后卫啊？”  
胡梅尔斯恨恨地把行李箱放进后备箱，又关上盖子，坐进副驾驶，叹着气系上安全带，“你真是一个巨婴，我主张你生日只配得到一个小猪佩奇的玩偶。”  
凯恩嘿嘿一笑，偏过头确认一眼胡梅尔斯的安全带，便发动了汽车，又道，“也行，但是要有汽车那么大，而且要你扛着来我家送给我。”  
“你哪有家？不是租的房子吗？”  
“……过段时间就有了，我涨薪了你知道吗？”  
“还是没我多。”胡梅尔斯咧咧嘴，“而且，你生日不是只有一周了吗？来得及买房子吗，你不自己设计装修啦？”  
凯恩又飞快地瞄他一眼，深吸了一口气，笑道，“我有钱了，可以买很多房子，一栋现成的，一栋慢慢装修。”  
“这叫很多吗？不是就两栋？”  
“好笑，你有几栋房子？”  
“四栋。”  
“……………………………………？？？？你要那么多干嘛？”  
“俱乐部买一栋，老家买一栋啊。”  
“那也就两，还有两栋呢？”  
“投资。”英文单词没学过，胡梅尔斯慢悠悠地换了德语。  
“没听懂，啥意思？”  
“你都上了好多节德语课了吧？”  
“你还跟着土生土长伦敦人练了几个月口语了，怎么也没长进？”  
“我蠢。”胡梅尔斯坦然道。  
但很奇怪的，他等了几秒钟，凯恩却并没有借着这个机会对他展开嘲讽，胡梅尔斯迷惑地看一眼凯恩，但英格兰人紧紧地抓住方向盘，双眼正视前方，全没分他半个眼神。胡梅尔斯只好也顺着他的视线看向前方，这才觉得有些不对，“哈里，你的车速会不会太慢了？这是高速诶。”  
凯恩依然没有看他，只是原本就能看出用力的手现在甚至有些发白，他深吸了一口气，才道，“是的，对不起，我分心了，不过这达到最低限速了，所以不会有问题的。”  
“但是你的飞机在两小时后，你不担心——”  
“不是的，不是这样。”凯恩局促地笑了笑，“我还犯了一个错误……不对，我故意犯了一个错误……还是不对，我故意做错了一件事——算了，随便了，总之，我的飞机不在两小时后，而是一小时后，因为——算了，我还是之后再说这个吧。现在只请你知道时间紧迫，所以听我说话。”  
胡梅尔斯屏住呼吸，尽管他的表情是绝对逼真的惊讶，但内心深处他当然早就知道凯恩即将出口的主题，他只是没有想到会在此刻——但其实本来就该是此刻，他早该猜到凯恩会选择此刻。他不该想不到的，如果他能找到一切办法来避免一切发生，那么凯恩当然也能找到一切办法来确保万事顺利。他总被过去影响，以为曾经的几个月故事按照他期待的方向发展，就代表万事尽在掌握，但其实主动权从来也不在他手中。  
凯恩继续说。  
“我想你一定已经注意到了，昨天有好几次，我说了一些奇怪的话，开启了一些诡异的话题，然后又戛然而止——当然不能继续主要怪你不接话茬，不过没什么，是我的错，不是你的。  
我知道你比我聪明，你也比我年长，见过的事情比我多，我不知道你有没有猜到我这样莫名其妙是因为什么，也许你已经猜到了，当然更可能是，你本来可以猜到，但因为是我，因为过去这几个月，所以你根本不会往那个方向想。  
嘿，我真的想了很久要什么时候告诉你，当然一定是这次来，但我本来想更早一点说的，不过昨晚在饭店的时候我想，去机场的车上再好不过，你会认真听我的话，也没有办法不回答——对不起，我耍了一点点心机，也许还不止一点点。  
不仅仅是when，how我也想过很多遍的。  
来之前我想了很多台词的，委婉，热烈，曲折，直接，很多很多，但刚才我忽然觉得没有必要，我可以不必任何修饰，直接告诉你我的想法。因为这并不可耻，因为我本来就该直白——马茨，我——”  
他深吸一口气，依然看向前方，只露出一个模糊的笑容来，继而慢慢道。  
“我爱你，我非常非常爱你。我希望能和你发展更深一步的关系。当然，当然，你可以不用现在回答，什么时候你想好了再告诉我都——”  
“你为什么要说出来？”胡梅尔斯打断他。  
“——什么？”  
“你为什么要说出来？”  
如果凯恩不说，他们不是可以一直保持现在这样的关系吗？那与恋爱又有什么区别？如果凯恩真的像他说的那样爱他——英格兰人甚至用了爱这个词——如果那真的是爱，那他怎么会说出来呢？他不害怕拒绝吗？不应该觉得现状更好不该被打破吗？他为什么要说出来？是什么改变了他？还是说爱也不过如此？  
他想也许他高估了爱情的作用，又或者只是他根本就错估了凯恩，还也许，只是因为凯恩的想法也会改变——人本来就是会变的，他只是总是忘记这一点。  
“为什么要说出来？”胡梅尔斯喃喃道，“我们现在的情况，和恋爱有什么区别？为什么你要说出来？”  
“因为我不想找借口了。”凯恩沉默了十几秒，然后平静地说，“如果我想给你打电话，我就是想和你说话，而不是要问你什么乱七八糟的东西；如果我想和你接吻拥抱，那不是因为我想和你做爱，而只是因为我想这么做；如果我想去德国，如果我想看你的比赛，那只是因为我想见你——你明白吗，我不想要找一个借口才能做我想做的事。”  
“如果你想，你可以不用找借口，我——”  
“你没问题，你可以接受，你可以假装不知道，就像你一直以来的那样，对吗？”凯恩轻轻地笑了笑，“我说我知道你比我聪明，但我没想到我这么蠢，我一开始就没有秘密吗？一开始就这样一目了然吗？你什么时候知道的？是不是比我自己知道还要早？昨天你不是不懂，你是害怕我说出来，就好像过去这一两个月，我害怕你发现我的想法，其实你比我更怕我知道你知道，天哪，马茨，你觉得很好笑吗？你觉得很有趣吗？我小心翼翼维护我们关系的模样，在你眼里看来是什么？可笑吗？可悲吗？还是——”  
“不是这样的！”胡梅尔斯高声打断他，又在凯恩投过来的冷淡的目光中渐渐放低了声音，“不——不是这样的，我从来都不觉得你可笑，我一直很尊重你，我比你还想延续我们的关系，我——”  
“你要笑死我了，我甚至都懒得评价你这些话。”凯恩冷笑道，“不过，没什么，我不介意这个。马茨，你听好了，我一点都不在意你是怎么看我的，又是怎么对我的，你不喜欢我我不知道吗？就算是我也能看出来的，我这次来对你表白是为了让你给我一个机会，让我们在彼此坦诚的前提下培养感情，而不是为了唤醒你心中对我隐藏的你没有发现的爱，我没有这么自恋。我没有想到的只是你竟然会这样对待爱，你明明知道我爱你，你明明早就知道！你在想什么？爱在你眼里是什么？可以随便利用然后置之不理吗？”  
“我……我从来没有这么想过。”胡梅尔斯低声道。他想他真的不是这样想的，他年少的梦想，他对亲密关系的渴望，他想要延续这段感情以至于甚至愿意违背自己的道德的行为，不都代表了他对爱的重视吗？甚至为了爱的虚假的幻觉，他也愿意背弃二十多年来一直坚持的底线。他还记得他是怎样说服自己接受这样的生活，又是怎样沉迷其中，可这些说辞在此刻显得那么无力，那么卑鄙，甚至连他自己都不想说出口。  
我已经和你说过“对不起”了，他又想。但这句话甚至卑鄙到了龌龊，龌龊到了好笑的地步。  
“我真的没有这么想过，”他继续说，“你可能不会相信，但是我之所以这样卑鄙，这样龌龊，这样利用你，都是因为我看重爱，我——”  
“我刚才说的话像真的吗？”凯恩又将车开上一条岔路，没有再看胡梅尔斯一眼，“多么冠冕堂皇，你信了吗？我自己都要相信了。你看，我也并不总是很蠢，如果我想骗你，不是也能骗到吗？但是，哈哈，见鬼，马茨，我刚才说的全是狗屁，我一点也不在乎你怎么看待爱，我只在乎你怎么看待我——啊，这么说也有失公允，我当然在乎你怎么看待爱，也在乎你怎么看待我，但它们之间是这样泾渭分明，令人失望，好好笑，我失望到甚至——”  
“对不起。”胡梅尔斯再也忍不住打断他，又复述了一遍，“对不起，真的对不起。”  
“‘对不起’有什么用？而且这句话好耳熟啊，马茨，五月我问你能不能在巴哈马多待几天的时候，你不是说过了吗？”凯恩摇摇头，“是啊，我想也是，你那么聪明，接受过的采访那么多，怎么会犯这样的低级错误？‘对不起’当然不是口误，是你真的想这么说。马茨，说这句话的时候你心里在想什么？是不是你已经忘了？但是马茨，爱上你之后，你说过的哪句话我不记得呢？”  
“如果我早知道会这样，我一定不会——”  
“胡扯。”凯恩简单地反驳，“你当然早就知道了，不知道的话，你为什么不想让我知道你发现我的感情了？昨天和今天又为什么话那么多，生怕我说什么？哦，我想起来了，你还说过一句话是不是？‘有的话说一次就够了。’——那你今天为什么又要再说一次对不起？”  
即使到了这样的时候——或者说，正是因为是这样的时候，凯恩的语气才会这样和缓，甚至比平时还要温柔。但这温柔却与昨天那温柔的眼神完全不同，只有令胡梅尔斯喉咙发紧的部分相似，但他不能像昨天那样，只是呆呆地坐着，等待着时间的流逝带给他下一秒，他不能这么做。他推卸责任那样久，躲避这一刻那样久，自私自利那样久，但凯恩自然配得上他的坦诚。即使坦诚的自己这样卑鄙，但……  
“我是五月发现的，大概并不比你发现更早。”他轻声说，“我一开始真的想过要告诉你，告诉你应该趁早放弃，在我身上浪费时间不值得，但我——我很久以前告诉你，说我那样布置我的家是因为那时的我还有梦想，这不是假的。但我没有告诉你，其实现在我也没有放弃那个梦想。除了阴差阳错和我保持这样关系的你，也许我再也找不到人来和我维持这样的亲密关系，我百分之百比你更沉迷，更享受。我做梦都想要有这样的一个人，一起度假，经常打电话，有空就去对方的城市，抱着一起睡觉，一起看电视，举着登机牌去机场接人……即使，即使我并不以你看待我的方式看你，但我没有办法拒绝，我再也找不到更好的机会，再也没法更接近梦想，我不能不想要一直这样下去。我知道这样不对，但哈里，你太好了，你甚至要找借口来给我打电话，我忍不住——”  
“安全球！”凯恩大笑着打断了他，“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！安全球！原来这就是安全球！马茨，你说话一直这么好笑吗？要么不说，要么直说，两个选一个对你有这么难吗？不过也是，如果你能选一个，又怎么会选一个你不爱的人来追梦？真是笑死我了，马茨，你问我会不会传安全球是不是？我现在可以重新回答你，我会传的，我当然会。但是我只会在我只能传安全球的情况下才会传，我不会仅仅因为没有风险就选择传安全球，如果有选择，我一定会选别的传球线路，和你太不一样了吧？不过，这也不是什么新闻了，我装什么现在才恍然大悟啊——你继续，你继续，你忍不住什么？”  
胡梅尔斯叹了口气，他真的很想看一眼凯恩脸上的表情，但是他不敢，他只有盯着窗外，继续道，“是啊，你说的没错，就是安全球。我太蠢了，太自私了，我发现你竟然会这样喜欢我，以至于你竟然愿意隐瞒你的感情，道德和底线我都清楚，但这件事的诱惑太大了，别的道路在那一刻对我来说都不存在。我太想维持这样的关系，太满足你会愿意配合我，太沉迷这种近乎于爱的亲密关系，我太自私了，太卑鄙了，太不是人了，我竟然希望我们就这样一直下去，我以为你会——我盼望你会一直这样，太可耻了，哈里，对不起。”  
说下去太难了，各种各样的话在他的嘴边呼之欲出，又仿佛说不出口，他真的不想说，但凯恩一言不发，他只能继续。  
“但是，哈里，我绝对可以发誓，我从来没有看不起你，从来没有想嘲笑你，我一直都对你心怀愧疚，我也尊重你，敬佩你，只要我能做到，你想要的东西我都想给你，我……我真的很希望你快乐，希望你和我一样快乐……对不起，我真的错了。我还能做什么吗？哈里，我还能做什么来弥补吗？”  
他终于敢于去看凯恩，凯恩却没有看他，只是叹了口气，放慢了车速，淡淡道，“马茨，你刚才说的话，每一句话，我都一个字都不相信。当然，我不是说你的逻辑有问题，它听起来很诚恳，很像是真的，更不用说好多话你过去都说过，我知道它有可能确实是真的，只是我不相信。  
你看，这是不是很讽刺，半个小时前，如果有人告诉我，我要选择一个人，由他给我的答案是否真诚来决定我的人生能否存续，我一定会毫不犹豫地选择你，但现在，即使是“今天天气怎么样”这样的问题，我也不会相信你说的半个字。”  
比起此前刻意的温柔，这番话倒是更像今天凯恩该有的语气，冷漠，平静，以及愤怒——自然，理应如此，这才是凯恩最该有的情绪，英格兰人应该愤怒，早该愤怒，而他则——  
凯恩依然没有看他，而是继续道。  
“我们队的门将说过一句话，在足球里，你要非常非常艰难才能得到自信，但是失去它却很轻松。其实什么都是一样的。足球里的自信是这样，人和人——人和什么东西之间的信任都一样。  
我有没有告诉你我小时候养过兔子？哈哈，这是废话，我没有，我说过你也不会记得的——你不要说话，听我说，别开口，我有权利提这个要求。  
我养过兔子的，一只黑色的侏儒兔。有一年的时间，只要我有空，就和它形影不离。我摸过它的头无数次，抱过它无数次，举着草送到它的嘴边无数次，其结果是我那样相信它，相信它无论如何也不会攻击我。但有那么一天，我往食盆里放草的时候，它也许以为我是要抢走它的草，所以它咬了我一口。  
很浅很浅的一口，一点也不痛，一分钟之后，我的手上就没有任何印记了，连我多愁善感的奶奶都不会心疼这样的小伤——但我再也无法相信它了。如果我再去抚摸它的头，我再也无法肯定我能得到的只有它低头的纵容和温柔。  
马茨，这是一样的道理，我现在没有办法再相信你，甚至也许是永远没有办法再相信你，就像我小时候每一次再给兔子喂食，都会想起手上那其实从没存在过的伤口。而我和你认识的时间，其实还没有那时我和兔子在一起那么长呢。  
在它咬我之前，我和它形影不离了一年，三百六十五天，八千七百六十小时，五十二万五千六百分钟——你猜我怎么会知道这些数字？我算不了那么快的，不可能。我知道是因为我思考了很多很多对你表白要说的话，这也是其中一种。  
真好笑，你知道我还想过什么吗？我还想，如果你态度看起来比较暧昧，实际上挺喜欢我，但介于接受和不接受之间，我还可以故意假装威胁你，说你必须答应我，因为我的飞机还有四十分钟就要起飞了，如果你不答应我，我就不下车，不去办登机，今天只有这一趟飞机了，如果错过，我就要明天才能回去。你猜热刺十号错过训练被罚款会不会上新闻？会不会有人猜我为什么错过？我为什么要在德国多待一天？会不会就有记者猜到我们的关系？你会被这样的话威胁，然后答应我试一试——是不是很蠢？  
天哪，真是愚蠢透顶。但我还要告诉你一个更蠢的事——为了和你说这些话，我开着车在机场外面兜了好几圈，现在再回去也不可能赶上飞机了。  
但你猜怎么着，其实你也知道的，我不可能在这里待一天以至于错过训练。我可以给俱乐部打电话，告诉他们我错过了飞机，然后让他们派私人飞机来接我——错过训练，罚款，丑闻，八卦媒体的猜测，偷拍——这些东西，什么都不会发生。  
我构思那段说服你的话的时候是认真的，但现实总给我们一条退路。  
我真不想要退路，你知道吗？我很想在发现你早就知道的时候就停车走人，或者至少我也可以一言不发的开去机场，然后直接离开，但我没有。我继续开着车兜风，错过飞机，只为了告诉你我很失望，以及我为什么失望——我真的几乎再也不会相信你的话了，但还有一句话，是即使是谎话也没关系的，是即使被伤害也没关系的——只要你说你爱我，哪怕是骗我的也没关系，我可以继续之前的关系，甚至可以继续假装不让你发现，假装你不知情。  
我爱你，马茨，我真的很爱你。  
世界上有那么多的东西，得到很艰难，失去却很容易。爱却偏偏相反，得到好轻松，失去却那么难。  
我真的很想很想一走了之，真的很想对你宣布我失望透顶我们到此为止，我的自尊心，道德观，一切的理智，都在告诉我我应该离开，然后永永远远不要回来，但我做不到。  
被兔子咬过之后，我还是为他喂食，只是更小心；我还是喜欢抱它，摸它的头，只是随时准备咬得厉害的时候去医院处理。  
伤害永远不会被我忘记，但我不是机器，我没有办法立刻去掉曾经的岁月，抽回付出的感情。有太多的理由让我放弃，但是——你依然拥有我，只要你继续骗我。  
甚至你可以不用今天骗我，未来的某一天，只要你需要，只要你依然想要存续关系，只要你还是觉得和我在一起可以给你快乐，你可以告诉我——你知道该说什么，就像兔子知道它只用看看我……不，兔子不知道，只是我愿意，你也——你一直知道的。”  
车停在了航站楼外，凯恩继续道，“还有两分钟，车在这里只能停两分钟，我说完了，你最后还想对我说什么吗？”  
胡梅尔斯没有说话，他又不敢看凯恩了，他只能盯着航站楼，以及来来往往的人群，但这些来来往往他又仿佛什么也没有看到，英格兰人的脸分明不在，又似乎就在他面前，快乐的，痛苦的，愤怒的，温和的，全都栩栩如生。他对每一张脸都有好多好多想说的话，但真正的凯恩就在他身后，可他连凯恩是什么表情也不敢看，也不敢想象。  
他在心里默默地数，一，二，三，四……  
数到七十的时候，凯恩轻轻地笑了笑，“我……再见，马茨。”  
七十一。  
凯恩解开了安全带。  
七十二。  
凯恩拉开了车门。  
七十三。  
胡梅尔斯拉住他的手，低声道，“我——我不知道说什么。”  
“你可以不用着急，我说过了，什么时候你想说都可以，说什么都可以。”  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
胡梅尔斯终于转过头看向凯恩，英格兰人脸上的表情不是他幻想的任何一种，他不快乐，也不痛苦，不愤怒，也不温和，年轻的脸上，只有深深的疲惫，唯有眼睛，亮得可怕。胡梅尔斯触电一般地缩回手，又错开眼神，盯着凯恩的眉心，“为什么呢？为什么你会突然改变想法来找我？是什么契机？你人生里发生了什么？什么让你改变了你的想法，让你觉得结果比维持现状重要？”  
凯恩怔怔地看了他好几秒，有那么一个瞬间，他的眼睛甚至比之前更亮，但很快，这样的亮光熄灭了。他移开了视线，直起身来，“没有契机，没有变化，没有理由……非要说理由的话，我从喜欢你的第一秒种开始就想这样，从第一秒开始，结果就是最重要的。”他低低地笑了几声，“你连这个都不知道，契机，契机……哈哈，我还以为，我真的以为你会有哪怕那么一点喜——我太傻了，事情都这么清楚了，我居然还有幻想，我真可笑。再见了，马茨，再见。”  
他一把拉开车门，下了车，又关上车门，走到车尾，打开后备箱，拿出行李，关上后备箱，往航站楼走去。胡梅尔斯拉下车窗想看一看他的背影是否挺拔，是否坚定，是否单薄，但他一拉下车窗，穿着制服的人就从远处走向他。  
“两分钟了，您该开走了。”工作人员板着脸警告他，凑得那么近，脸那么大，肩膀那么宽，挡住了整面窗玻璃，等到他离开让出视线，凯恩早就不知道到哪里去了。  
“是啊，谢谢您。”胡梅尔斯转过脸，往驾驶座的方向爬过去，“再见了，先生，再见。”

**  
凯恩回去的那一天，胡梅尔斯梦到了他。  
模模糊糊的梦，像一切成年后的梦那样，醒来一分钟后就什么情节都记不清，唯一记得的只是梦的主角是凯恩。  
梦到一个人意味着什么呢？也许什么也不意味，难道今天凯恩说了那一番话，他的想法就会突然来一个一百八十度的改变？那感情岂不是太儿戏了吗？但他又想到，过去认识凯恩的几个月，他从来没有梦见过凯恩。  
还是不算什么。  
他起身，把梦抛在脑后，继续去训练。这一天，他又蹭了多特的健身设备，和前天不同的是这次还有好几个队友和他一起。健身结束之后，他们又一起去酒吧喝了酒，说了些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，没有重要的，只是为了喝酒，德国人本来就该这样，他本来就一直这样。喝到十一点，他们决定回家，各自叫了代驾，到家的时候已经快十二点了，代驾说晚安，好梦，胡梅尔斯假装没听见，头也不回摆一摆手。  
他开门，经过放了两个衣帽架的玄关，路过双人的沙发，踏进双人的浴缸。洗完澡，他穿上了一件新买的深蓝色的睡衣，比他平时穿的小了一码，但也没到不能穿的地步。回卧室的路上，他看了好几次自己的手机，躺在床上，他又看了好几眼电视，不过，他没有想到凯恩。  
这一天晚上，他也没有梦见凯恩。  
第二次梦见凯恩是一个月后。又是醒来以后立刻遗忘的梦，唯一记得的依然只有主角。  
为什么会梦到他呢？胡梅尔斯躺在床上想。  
他已经好久没有在现实里见过凯恩的踪迹，他不再看新闻，不再刷社交媒体，自然不会冷不丁地被凯恩吓一跳。多特的更衣室不那么八卦，就算八卦，内容也多半是德甲，不会有人在意遥远的英超，更不会具体到托特纳姆热刺和哈里凯恩。  
一个月里他们没有去彼此的城市一次，可也没有朋友或者记者来问他为什么。半个月的时候他好害怕被问，一个月的时候他恍然大悟，没有那么多人盯着他们看，而且，一个月其实是很短的时间，好朋友一个月不见面，是正常的事情。只是过去他们见得太频繁，只是现在他太介意。  
他不再联系凯恩，凯恩当然也不会联系他。他偶尔看到手机会想起曾经凯恩为了给他打电话找的那么多借口，那时他想凯恩可真厉害，可现在他看着手机，一分钟能想到十七八个，只是一个也用不出去，也一个都不能用。  
这个月他忽然发现自己好闲，好无聊。真的好奇怪，他自己都想不出来，他为什么会有那么多的空闲时间。但无聊的时候，他又能对照着过去的记忆，把哈里凯恩填进去，他这才惊讶地发现，原来不知不觉之间，凯恩已经占据了他足球以外生活的一大半，甚至是绝大半，没有足球的每分每秒，都有英格兰人的影子。  
我第二次梦到你了。他想。  
他好想把这句话发给凯恩，但他知道凯恩想要的不是这个，即使这是真话，但凯恩想要的只是一个谎言。谎言不应该比真相更好出口吗？他又想。  
事不过三，他下定决心，如果，如果再梦到凯恩第三次，我就去伦敦。  
第一次梦见凯恩和第二次之间隔了一个月，按理第三次也应该和第二次间隔一个月，但距离第二次梦见已经过了两个月，不仅是凯恩，他什么也没有梦见。  
会不会永远也梦不到了呢？有一天他突然这么想。  
三个月了，他已经不再那么经常觉得无聊了，也可以偶尔看一看凯恩的新闻，不至于看到任何能联想到他名字的字母组合都心中一跳。  
十天前他终于被队友问到了凯恩。去国家队的时候，他对厄齐尔说，“老哥，我觉得你长得有够丑的。”厄齐尔翻着白眼看着他，说，“你帮你好哥们哈里凯恩说的吧？等着，回头我就去他们主场进十个球。”  
胡梅尔斯笑笑不说话，他又想，离国家队解散还有三天，如果三天里厄齐尔——或者随便哪个队友，再提到一次凯恩，那他就在赛后的假期去伦敦。  
但是没有了。他们聊天扯淡，话题好多，厄齐尔和他说过的话没有一百句也有八十句，全是废话，酋长球场比海布里难听厄齐尔都说了，可他就是不提热刺，不提凯恩。  
三天之后，他从国家队训练营返回多特蒙德，去凯恩喜欢的那个饭店吃饭。好巧，进门居然看到一个和凯恩年纪差不多的男孩，也在喝牛奶。  
他又忍不住暗下决心，如果再往里走还有这样年纪的男孩——随便什么年纪的人，小朋友也行，性别也无所谓——只要有人在喝牛奶，他就订明天的机票去伦敦。  
可是没有。他往里走，只有一个没喝酒的，是个小女孩，七八岁，头上有个大红的蝴蝶结，捧着一杯橙汁。  
这不是最后一个他和自己偷偷立下的去伦敦的约定，每一个约定都好简单：落叶掉在肩膀上就去；有小孩在训练场外找他问路他就去；再看到一个凯恩的巨幅广告就去；有记者问到凯恩就去；凯恩如果给他发消息就去；如果……  
只是一个也没有实现。  
他乐此不疲地换了一个又一个，从没花时间想过去了伦敦要怎么样，也没想过自己到底想怎么样，只是碰到任何稍微稀奇的人事物，就要想，如果复现就去伦敦。  
他没有等到任何一个复现，却等到了欧联八分之一决赛的抽签，多特蒙德抽中了托特纳姆热刺，先主后客，他不用去伦敦，凯恩又要来多特蒙德了。  
这时候已经是2017年的3月了，距离凯恩离开已经过了整整七个月，而距离他们认识，很快就要满一年了。

**  
很难说这场比赛对热刺和多特来说重要还是不重要，双方当然都没有想要放弃，但又毫无疑问更看重联赛，具体到赛场上，就是都没有上全主力。  
凯恩在70分钟的时候替补登场，胡梅尔斯则在赛前就被告知了如非迫不得已不会出场。  
74分钟的时候，凯恩带球突破，皮什切克放铲，被吹了犯规，胡梅尔斯亲眼看见凯恩倒地，抱着脚踝滚了两圈，但英格兰人很快就爬了起来，又重新恢复了战斗。  
80分钟，皮什切克被换下，胡梅尔斯像其他人一样举起手准备和波兰人握手，但却没有像其他人一样放开，他抓住波兰人的手腕，沉声问，“他受伤了吗？”  
“谁？”皮什切克莫名其妙地反问。  
“哈里凯恩。”  
“没有。”知道了人名，皮什切克的表情依然莫名其妙，“当然没有了，他活蹦乱跳在那里跑呢，你看不到么？”  
“你明明踢到他的脚踝了，你力气那么大，他为什么没有受伤？”  
皮什切克简直是哭笑不得了，“什么话？我又不是奔着废人去放铲的，再说了，他不是你好朋友么，难道你希望他受伤？”  
胡梅尔斯不说话了，皮什切克奇怪地看他一眼，也回了自己的位置，只剩胡梅尔斯坐在原地，依然死死地盯着场上活蹦乱跳的哈里凯恩。  
是的，当然，哈里凯恩没有受伤。皮什切克从来不是那种奔着废人去的后卫，踢到脚踝也不是他故意的，凯恩没有被猛击脚踝，也许会痛一下，但赛后连青肿都不会有，地上滚两圈，休息三秒，爬起来又能继续跑。他没有受伤——他为什么会没有受伤呢？  
如果凯恩受伤了，他要怎么做？如果是那样严重的伤情，如果血染红了球袜，如果甚至需要担架，他会怎么样？他一定会跳起来，飞奔到赛场上，跪在凯恩身边，划着十字祈祷他没事。也许他还会抱住凯恩的肩膀，会握住凯恩的手，会亲吻凯恩的额头——就像几个月前他们在沙发上经常做的那样。  
这样可以吗？会不会太drama？他今年都要满29岁了，这样是不是太假了？况且，他又是凯恩的什么呢？  
他想起上上个月，联赛的某一场，也有一个球员受伤，眉骨断裂，满头满脸都是血，后来直接被担架抬下了。他事后才知道那个球员的妻子就坐在嘉宾席，但他当时站得远远地看了好久观众席，可并没有谁鼓噪着要上场。  
也许是因为那是一个女孩，体力不足，不敢突破安保冲上去，也因为从观众席到球场毕竟要跨越一些围栏，但无论如何，那个妻子是当即离场去的医院，而不是闯入赛场亲吻她的丈夫——即使她已经改了姓，左手无名指上还戴着戒指。  
他们呢？他和凯恩的姓只有一个一样的字母，他也从没送过凯恩什么能穿着的首饰，唯一是他买的可能只有睡衣，可是都留在他家，胡梅尔斯自己穿了大半年了。  
但是，管他的，他就要去。他就要哭天抢地地跪在凯恩身前，紧握住他的手，任凭谁拉都不松开，如果凯恩愿意，他就当着场上八万名观众大喊凯恩想听的那句话，至于此后与俱乐部合同如何，主场氛围如何，赞助商立场如何，那自然是管他们去死。他就要轰轰烈烈，做到最好，凯恩要什么就给他什么，最好让世界见证他们，成为LGBT领路前锋，胆敢分手就会被唾沫星子淹死——只要凯恩受伤。只要凯恩受伤。  
凯恩为什么没有受伤？他怎么能没有受伤？  
裁判吹响了终场的哨声，胡梅尔斯在这样的声音里醒过来，用力抱住了自己的头。  
他怎么会这样？他在诅咒凯恩受伤吗？为了多么可笑的理由？  
但他难道不是一直这样吗？卑鄙的，自私的，龌龊的，为了快乐可以枉顾底线和道德的，从去年的五月开始，他对凯恩不就一直都是这样？  
但当时是为了什么理由，现在又是为了什么理由？  
他又想起凯恩走的时候和他说的话，英格兰人说，“我当然在乎你怎么看待爱，也在乎你怎么看待我，但它们之间是这样泾渭分明，令人失望，好好笑，我失望到甚至——”  
失望到甚至怎么样？他当时为什么不听凯恩说完？为什么要打断说对不起？对不起有什么好说的？结果换来凯恩对他两个月前的说话的一通抢白，再也听不到这句话的后半句。  
太可惜，好可惜，现在比赛结束了，如果他再拉住凯恩，如果他去问凯恩这句话的答案，凯恩会回答他吗？但也许凯恩已经忘了，毕竟这都是七个月前的话了。  
他忽然打了个哆嗦。  
七个月前了，真的是七个月前了，他记性一向那么差，投资的英文都能忘，为什么七个月前凯恩说的话，他还能一字不落地记得？而如果他记得这句话，又怎么会不记得再后面不远处的另一句？  
“但是马茨，爱上你之后，你说过的哪句话我不记得呢？”  
天哪——他真的要忍不住叫出来。  
但是怎么会呢？如果他真的爱凯恩的话，是从什么时候开始的？如果他真的爱凯恩，又怎么会为了贪图一个爱的假象，就枉顾底线和道德，只顾自己的自私的快乐？  
然而，他又忽然意识到这样的句式有多么眼熟，甚至是刚刚才出现过。原来不知不觉之间，他对待爱和对待凯恩就一直采取着同样的方式，卑鄙的自私的，快乐导向的枉顾道德的。原来爱可以这样，原来他的爱一直都是这样，一直都只是这样。太可笑了，他可以为了底线拒绝一万个人，而跨过了底线也要留住的，也要保持关系存续的，从头到尾，二十七年，只有哈里凯恩。  
假如爱就只是这样而已，是他可以为了爱去漠视凯恩的想法，默认凯恩为他牺牲，是他为了上前的一推之力，甚至可以盯着凯恩想上十句百句，为什么他没有受伤——但他没有受伤，他也不用受伤。  
他终于明白了为什么去年凯恩会在无事发生的七月来找他，不是七月，也会是八月，九月，照样不需要契机，不需要理由，正如只要他想清楚，想明白，就不再需要第三个梦，巨幅广告，喝牛奶的小孩，或者甚至是皮什切克的铲断。  
他什么也不需要。  
他只用站起身。  
七十四。  
他在心里默念。

—FIN—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⑥：1803年拿破仑统治的法国与英国为首的第三次反法同盟再次爆发战争，拿破仑计划进军英国本土，为牵制住强大的英国海军，拿破仑派海军中将维尔纳夫率领的法国和西班牙联合舰队与英国海军周旋。1805年10月21日，双方舰队在西班牙特拉法加角外海面相遇，决战不可避免，战斗持续5小时，由于英军指挥、战术及训练皆胜一筹，法西联合舰队遭受决定性打击，主帅维尔纳夫以及21艘战舰被俘，但英军主帅霍雷肖·纳尔逊海军中将也在战斗中阵亡。（以上摘自特拉法加海战的维基百科）


End file.
